Opposites
by Saya-Sama
Summary: Kanda and Allen are complete opposites, but maybe that's a good thing? They'll find out for themselves if opposites really do attract. Meanwhile outside forces will play cruel tricks on their friends, and them. KanAre TykiLavi RhodeLena yaoiyuri
1. A little something new

**Hello there! It's Saya-sama! She has decided to make this new story. why? Because she loves D.Gray-Man, and loves Yaoi, and thinks Allen and Kanda were made for each other. she also had some form of plot for this story, wootness. Saya-sama's trying something she's REAAALLY not used to too here, and is gonna try writing this in first person.**

**Anyway, Saya-sama doesn't own these characters, Hishino-sensei does. **

**Rated: T because Saya-sama is to young for Lemons, but is not above excessive swearing and hinting at 'things'**. **It''s AU, taking place in our time in the U.S. just because I have little knowledge of Japanese schools other than what I read in shojo manga... and there's probably gonna be OOC in this story too! Don't like? Don't read, no ones forcing ya.**

000

_Great, just great. I'm going to be late for my first class!!!_

Yes, I, Allen Walker am a new at this school, The Hoshino Academy. It's a huge school, and I have a horrible sense of direction. Not only that, but it is now only two minutes until my first class starts, and I have no idea which way to go. Curse my horrible sense of direction!

I was jolted out of my self-loathing when I bumped into someone.

"O-oh...I'm sor-"

"Watch where you're going baka!" An annoyed voice shouted at me. Sheesh, all I did was bump into them, I said I was sorry! Now's not the time to get angry though, they're wearing the same uniform as I am, though it's rather messy.

"I'm sorry... um... could you tell me where this class is?" I asked, and held out the paper that had my school information on it.

"Tch... It's right down the hall baka! Kami to have to deal with someone so stupid this early in the morning..." The boy grumbled, pointing down a hall to his left. He looks Asian, but I can't tell if he's Chinese, Japanese, or Korean or anything else. I'm not ignorant ... well I guess I am to some extent, but it's not intentional! You have to admit though, it's really hard to tell the different nationalities apart!

"Thank you... I'm Allen Walker by the way, nice to meet you."

_Let's just try and be polite, this guy's probably just having a bad day..._

"Tch, right. You can drop the fakeness already. people like you piss me off. Could you not act so damned happy?" He said, and turned down the hall and out of sight.

_CHRIST! What the hell was his problem!?_

I really hoped no one else at this school is like that jerk. I already wanted to strangle him! And I'm not a usually violent person either, but you know how some people just rub you the wrong way? He's one of those people that I'm sure gets to everyone. But, regardless, he _did _help me. I walked down the hall he pointed to, and sure enough, I found the right classroom.

_I'm surprised he gave me the right directions..._

He seemed like the kind of person who would've mislead a new kid just for the sake of being mean. I walked into the classroom, and looked around timidly, I'm always a little nervous when first meeting people, never mind an entire class at once. Just as I walked in the bell rang, I made it in time! YEAAAAAAH!!! I looked around the class, and found an open seat near the front, next to a rather cute girl, who also looked Asian.

"Hello class! We've got a new student finally! Could you please come to the front for us?"

_This must be my new teacher... my home room is in one of the science rooms..._

I did as told and stood up. Everyone looked at me, and I prayed I wasn't blushing. I'm not good with being the center of attention either...

"Class, this is Allen Walker. Don't kill him, ok?"

_WHAT!?!? kill me? Geez what a welcome..._

"I'm Pr. Komui Lee, by the way. welcome to my dysfunctional class." He said, I sweat-dropped. who would openly say that about their class? I should be worried, shouldn't I? I should be very worried, I'm sure. And I am, I am. The girl behind me poked my shoulder and I turned to face her.

"Hello Allen, I'm Lenalee Lee! That's my brother up there, the weird teacher in the beret... I know he makes it sound bad, but it's not ...really." She said, smiling reassuringly. I smiled back, glad to meet someone so nice upon entering the class.

As the day went on, I met a lot of interesting characters. Lenalee was in a lot of my classes, much to my excitement. The first I met was our German language teacher, Miss Miranda. She was quite odd... She seemed to think that half of her lesson plan was wrong, and tried to jump out the window twice.

Then I met this guy named Alystar Krory. He looked a little to old to be in High school, but apparently he's a junior. I'm taking honors classes, so the students are of mixed ages and from mixed grades. He was nice enough though, if not some-what sappy.

I also met the English teacher, Mr. Wenhamm, who's apparently a childhood friend of Komui's, and only puts up with the mad science teacher's antics because of that, though he swears he's gonna ask for a transfer to another position soon, maybe work in the associated middle school. He's Komui's opposite, he gives a normal amount of work out, and he passes it back graded quickly, where as Komui gives students ridiculous amounts of work, but never grades it until the last minute before term ends. At least according to Lenalee.

"Come on, you have to meet two more people!" She said, pulling me by my hand towards yet another place. The school day had finally ended, and my school bag was fulled to capacity, courtesy of Komui. The two of you entered into the Library. Lenalee stopped though after a few steps.

"Kanda's here... and Lavi's bugging him... great..." She muttered under her breath, but I still caught it. I looked over to where she was looking and freaked.

_WHAT'S __HE__ DOING HERE?! And more over, why is he in a library?_

That same jerk I bumped into before, who's name was apparently Kanda, was leaning against the check-out desk, looking rather annoyed as a red-head boy who was wearing the school uniform chatted away.

"Well let's not just wait here!" Lenalee Said, as though she were steeling herself.

"Heya Lavi! I've got someone I want you to meet!" She said, waving at the red-head, Lavi. He looked over, and a huge grin on his face as he walked over to the two of us.

"Hello, new persons! My name's Lavi, what's yours?" He asked, this guy was really friendly. I wondered for a minute why he would be talking to that jerk Kanda, but then, I figure it's because he's so friendly he doesn't even realize he's annoying the guy.

"I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you!" I said, holding my hand out, he enthusiastically shook it.

"Hey YUUUUUU-CHAN! Come meet the new kid." He said over his should to Kanda.

_Yuu-chan? Isn't 'chan' for girls? Then again..._

On closer inspection, Kanda _did_ look rather feminine, not to say I'd ever point that out to him. Just then something black streaked through the air, and Lavi was on the ground, looking rather confused.

"Idiot! No yelling in the library... I swear, kid says he wants to be a librarian and signs up for a part-job here after school, then has to be a complete idiot." Some old man with dark rings around his eyes and weird hair mumbled.

_Ok, he looks WAAAAY to old to be flying through the air like that..._

"Er... Allen, this is Bookman, and the bloody mass on the ground is Lavi, his grandson. The boy over there is Kanda." Lenalee said, pointing to each of them in turn.

_his grandson... Jesus Christ what type of school have I gotten myself into?_

**A/N: woot that was fun! Saya-sama was all 'happy is me' when she was writing this. Yeah, Saya-sama couldn't think of any good name that had to do with D.gray-man, so she just used the authors name for the school... that's ok, right? please, if you liked it too, or if you think it's a piece of crap that needs to go die in some Emo corner, review and tell Saya-sama your opinion!**


	2. The attack of the rabid fangirls

**Hello! Saya-sama is back! And she simply must thank Hitsugayalover!! Why? Because, Miss Hitsugayalover gave Saya-sama the awesome idea that comes into play in this chapter! so thank you Hitsugayalover!!!! Oh, and starting here, the chapters have a pattern, ****evens**** are ****Kanda's POV****, and ****odds**** are ****Allen's,**** unless stated otherwise.**

**Don't you think there would be a lot more yaoi in the series if Saya-sama owned it?**

**Rated: T because Saya-sama is too young for Lemons, but is not above excessive swearing and hinting at ''things''**. **It's AU, taking place in our time in the U.S. just because Saya-sama has little knowledge of Japanese schools other than what she reads in shojo manga... and there's probably gonna be OOC in this story too! Don't like? Don't read, no ones forcing ya. **

0 Kanda Vision! 0

_For Kami's sake, why do I have to put up with this?_

Damn straight I'm pissed. Every fricken day I have to come to school, all because I live on campus. And of course, that in itself isn't so horrible, because I usually skip half my classes anyways. The problem is...

"KANDAAAAA!!!!!"

_Crap they found me..._

Fan-girls. In mass numbers. I don't get it, I hate them, I do nothing but yell myself horse at them, telling them to leave me the feck alone. I run and I hide from them, but yet they still think they are welcomed to chase me? NO. NO. NO. annoyance level? 175.67 percent, to be exact about it, according to Lavi. Why he feels the need to give something so random a numeric value is beyond me.

I looked around for some salvation, my eyes landed on the men's bathroom, just down the hall.

_Can I make it? I think I can make if I run with god-speed...maybe. where do they get their energy from!?!_

I decided it was worth a try, and ran like my life depended on it, hell my life _did_ depend on it. I ran as fast as humanly possible, maybe faster, possibly braking the sound barrier until I reached the bathroom, ran in, then shut the door quickly and leaned against it to keep it closed.

"Thank Kami that's over..." I sighed, and slid down the door, those girl's seemed to suck the energy out of me. I still do not understand their obsession, even now, nor will I ever attempt to, the female mind should not be explored or comprehended by men such as myself.

"Uuhhh... hello..."

I looked up surprised, to see an equally surprised Moyashi, washing his hands at the sink. I noticed his left hand was red, did he cut it or something? That's not a normal color, not normal in the least. He seemed to realize that I was staring at his hand, for he quickly pulled his gloves on. Who wears gloves 24/7? I got up from my position on the floor and walked up to him.

"This? It never happened. I did not run in here for the sake of saving my life, and you did not see me doing so, got it Moyashi?" I asked, well it was more of a command. I was glaring and scowling at him, but somehow he missed the message.

"My name's Allen. Allen Walker. not "Moyashi". What does that mean anyways?" He asked. I slapped my forehead. This idiot, he's supposed to be saying something along the lines of "No, I never saw you here." then leaving in a frightened state, like anyone would if they came face to face with me alone, when I was annoyed.

"Whatever. Did you get my point though? I wasn't here, if anyone asks, and you have no idea which way I've headed." I said, staring him down, why was he staring back at me!?! Things just don't _work_ that way. Maybe it was because he's new, and didn't know how things went around here, but people do not stare at me. And they do not make stupid requests, like using their actual name. They agree with whatever I say, and move out of the way. That's how things have always been, and I sure as hell don't feel like letting them change now. Whatever, I have more important things to worry about at the moment, ne? I walked over to the bathroom's windows.

"Damn, locked..."

Yes, my one last hope of escaping unseen was locked, and from the outside, so it's not like I could just unlock them, as great as that would be. And I do a lot of things, but if there's anything I _wont_ do, it's destroy school property that actually needs to be replaced. Why? Because I will have to pay for the repairs, with my own money. what money? Exactly, what money. I live on campus because I am lacking two things that the majority of this school has: family in the area, and excess amounts of financial help. I skip so much school that it's hard to imagine why they've let me stay here so long, but I think I miss the most class, and do the least amount of school work possible before they flunk me and throw me out. I'm just barely passing any of my classes, but it's enough to keep me in school. Besides, this is my last year, I might as well finish. Even though I'm well aware that I am not the world's smartest person, and passing this term would look impossible to most, it's not. I just have to actually _work_ at it. Case and point: I come from a long line of samurai, even though my parents moved over seas, I was still expected to learn the art. I did, and I'm extremely talented when it comes to kenjutsu. That's because I practiced like I would die if I didn't. If I studied the same way, or with even half of that enthusiasm, I could pass. But, I got off the current subject, which was making it out of this bathroom before lunch.

"Oi...could you...do...something for me?" I asked, albeit awkwardly, I do not usually ask people for what one might consider 'help'. He had just been on his way out anyways, it wouldn't be all that hard for even him to do.

"What is it?"

"Just ... check to see if anyone's out there waiting for me..."

He gave me a look that said "what did you get yourself into?"

"O-ok... you're acting like the police are after you... If I don't come back, assume I've been 'taken' or something..." He said, and he walked out.

"KYAAAAA ALLEN!!!!!!!!!"

I winced upon hearing the loud squeals and knew that the kid had been attacked. It's his fault for looking cute... to a girl... I guess. LIKE I WOULD KNOW IF HE'S CUTE OR NOT!!

"U-um... I have to get back to class now..." I heard him say, trying to get away from their death grips. Finally the pandemonium died down, and I poked my head out to see if it was safe. It was, so I waked out, and stuffed my hands in my pockets. If that's over, then it's back to normal for the day.

000

"Yuu-chan you meanie." Lavi said, upon seeing me enter the library. I don't know why I bother coming here everyday. I guess it's because, as begrudging as I am to believe it, I really do...kinda sorta can stand Lavi.

"I'm always mean, but what is it now?" I asked, not feeling up to playing his idiot games.

"You made poor Allen-chan deal with all those fan-girls of yours."

_Tch, why would he know about that?_

"And you would care why?"

"Because who do you think saved him from those rabid idiots?" Lenalee said, hitting me over the head with a large encyclopedia. Where on earth did she come from!?! Uh-oh, a angry Lenalee is a scary Lenalee, this could be bad. And if she's here, as she's been the entire week, then that means the Moyashi's here... like _he's _been the entire week. tch.

"You coulda _warned_ me about what was on the other side of that door Kanda!" he said, looking indignant.

"Tch, your fault for making yourself so easy to take advantage of."

"Ooooh... Allen, what did he do to you?"

_Shit_

suddenly a bunch of fan-girls were glomping him, and he was just sitting in misery, having already lost the will to fight.

"He didn't do anything nasty to you in the bathroom, did he?" One of them asked. My eyes went wide, just what were they insinuating?

"N-N-NO!! Nooooo nothing like that!!!" He said, flustered.

"Like I'd do anything to that Moyashi."

They all looked between me and Allen, eyes shining, I didn't want to know whatever perverse thoughts were going through their heads. Then they all started squealing, loud.

"IF YOU''RE NOT IN HERE TO READ THEN GET OUT GIRLS!" Bookman yelled, popping out of virtually nowhere. Thank God for Bookman.

**Wooot this is done!!! once again, Saya-sama must thank hitsugayalover for the fan-girl idea, this chapter probably would've taken a lot longer to write, and it probably would've been much shorter if she hadn't suggested that. You all can guess what's going through those fan-girl's minds, Saya's sure. Well, please review, it's the air to Saya-sama's lungs, the green to her grass, the sum to her 41.**


	3. lollipops: Kanda's troubles

'**Ello. Saya-sama's back! Here's the next chapter!!!! Saya-sama would like to thank all of you who read and like this story, and especially those who review! But even if you don't, Saya-sama still loves you. Oh and Saya-sama made a mistake. Because she couldn't find Krory's age on wiki (I know, crazy right?) Saya put him as a junior, when he's actually 28 (only just bought #5 in English.) However, because it would be troublesome, Saya-sama is not going to go back and fix it. the lazy bum she is. Please remember, odd numbered chapters are Allen's POV.**

**Has Kanda professed his undying love for Allen in the manga yet? No? Then Saya-sama still does not own D.Gray-man.**

**Rated: T because Saya-sama is to young for Lemons, but is not above excessive swearing and hinting at 'things'**. **It's AU, taking place in our time in the U.S. just because I have little knowledge of Japanese schools other than what I read in shojo manga... and there's probably gonna be OOC in this story too! Don't like? Don't read, no ones forcing ya.**

000

I sighed and put my head on my desk. DARN YOU KOMUI!!!!! I studied myself sick for this test, and I still can only think of half the answers!!!! well, ok, I didn't study myself sick, I _almost_ studied myself sick. If Lenalee, Lavi, and Bookman hadn't dragged me out of the library, I probably wouldn't have left all night. Heck, I probably wouldn't have noticed when they turned the lights off, or if they called the army, or if a fire was started one foot away from me. When I study, I tend to concentrate so hard I don't hear or see anything else. My current foster father once told me that it was a bad habit, that I could get kidnaped and never realize it as long as I had a textbook with me. Where's my foster father now? Somewhere off in India. He's got a pretty high Government office, but for some reason he took me in. He can't take me to half the places he goes, and I know why too... he spends more than half his trips goofing off... adults are supposed to be responsible, ne?

whatever, I got off subject. The problem is the science test right in front of me. I've finished it, but I don't think I got half the answers right. I've checked it over like...50 times now too, but I still cant think of any answers besides the ones I've given. Oh well, there's only a few more minutes until class is over, I might as well pass this up. I think I'm the last person in class to still have there test, does that mean I'm more careful or just retarded? I'd prefer not to think about my intellectual incompetence.

I passed the test up and got back to my desk just in time for the last period bell to go off.

"So how do you think you did Allen?" Lenalee asked as we walked down to the library, I wonder if she's always gone there after school like this.

"Moyashi-Chan!" Lavi called in a sing-song voice, pouncing on me.

"Wha!?!??!!? Moyashi!?"

"That's what Yuu-chan's always calling you. I just wanted to see your reaction, very satisfactory Moyashi-chan."

My obviously shocked face turned into a pout, and I huffed indignantly.

"Never call me that. Why does that ponytail call me that anyways?! And I still have yet to find out what that means, it's not like I speak Japanese."

Really, if someone would simply tell me what it means, I wouldn't be nearly as annoyed by it. I'd still be annoyed, don't get me wrong, just not as.

"Might I suggest a google search?" Lavi said, pointing dramatically towards one of the computers.

_a google search, why didn't I think of that?_

Yes, the all-knowing google always has the answers! Mine included.

"...It mean's bean sprout... what a weird thing to call someone..."

"Well I can see why, you're kinda small. And you're really skinny. seriously, do you eat?" Lavi asked, poking me.

"Have you seen him eat at Lunch Lavi?" Lenalee asked. She had, and had starred in total awe when she saw me devour the mountain. She knew the cafeteria food here was head and shoulders above the rest, but really that's just a bit much.

"Nope, why?"

"He eats more than a hippo."

"Heeeey... It's not my fault I get hungry... don't have to compare me to a hippo..."

_But then again, I do eat a lot... but still!!!_

"Well bean sprout hippos have feelings too I guess." Lavi said, I nearly fell over. I really hope I don't become known as the bean sprout hippo, that would just be a major blow to my pride, if for no other reason that it's completely ridiculous.

"Er... getting off the subject... we have a test tomorrow too, in English." Lenalee said. I had forgotten all I had studied in English the minute she said that. That's one of the many problems I have, I can study myself into an asylum, but I always panic and forget. Not one of my smarter habits, no. I immediately went for my English notebook and textbook, only to find that neither was there.

_I must've left them in Mr.Wenhamm's class._

"Hey guys, I left my English stuff in class, I'll be back in a few." I said, and headed out the door towards English, let's pray I don't get lost, it's been like a month since I started here, it shouldn't be that hard to not get lost. I finally find the right room, with Mr.Wenhamm's name on a plate right outside the door, so people know this class is indeed his. These things are very helpful. I walked in, and immediately met with a glare. Naturally, I jumped out on my skins.

"What the heck!?!"

Kanda was waiting in the class room for something or other. He had glared at me the moment came in the room. Then again, he could've been glaring before I came in too. He sighed irritability, and lowered the attack level of his glare to something a no0b like myself could handle.

"What are you doing here Moyashi?" He asked, like I had no right to be here.

"Well..uh..I-I just came here to.."

_Wait, I don't need to explain myself to him._

I stopped stuttering and just went to my desk to get my books. He seemed rather annoyed that I was there, well more annoyed than he usually is about my existence. I don't get it, what did I do that was so annoying to him?

"Get out of here quickly."

"Are you waiting for someone?"

He was definitely acting a little different, he seemed more serious than usual, but if you looked closer at him, you could tell he was excited, and ready for anything.

"That's none of your business Moyashi, just get out."

I pouted, sheesh, what did I do to deserve this cold attitude all the time, he 's not nearly as rude to Lenalee or Lavi. Then again he is still pretty rude to them... and maybe it's just because I'm still kinda new. whatever. I headed for the door anyways, 'cause I did't feel like being in there with the grouch anyways, and my friends were waiting downstairs. I open the door and walked straight into something hard.

"Ow... that wasn't there before..." I mumbled, wincing at the pain in my nose. I looked up to see this huge kid, was it a kid? I had no idea, he wasn't in our school uniform, or any uniform at all. He was in street clothes, and eating candy, a guy his size eating a lollipop? Rather odd, and that sticks out in a crowd, as far as I knew, he doidn't go to this school.

"Kanda, I thought you said this was a one-on-one fight?" The man said, his voice was deep, and he sounded a bit stupid, I don't know why but he just did.

_fight!?! what?! Is that why he wanted me out of here so quick? _

"It is, this baka came in for his notebook, and is currently leaving, right Moyashi?" Kanda asked, glaring at me. I gulped and nodded, I did not want anything to do with whatever crap he was involved with. I tried to side-step the hulking figure in front of me so I could leave these two to fight in peace. But, for some reason he did not feel the need to move over, so this was a very difficult matter, and I ended up bumping into him, and he dropped his lollipop.

"Dammit Moyashi, you've done it now!" Kanda said, like he was scolding me, I didn't get it. I would soon enough.

"You made me drop me candy..." The giant said, looking fierce.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized, even though I didn't get what the big deal was.

"You got another one?" He asked, like the wrong answer could mean death.

"N-no..."

BAM! I was sent reeling by the giant's fist, right into a row of lockers.

_that's gonna leave a mark._

And that's how I got into Kanda's troubles, over one stupid lollipop.

**IT'S FINISHED! Saya-sama enjoyed this chapter. And since she's already messed with Krory's age, she's more than fine with screwing around with the Noah family's too. So if you can guess who the candy guy was... go you?**


	4. lead pipes, detention and school housing

**Oi, it's guess who... Saya-sama ; she's back with a new chapter, and a plan for updates! Since Saya has more active stories on quizilla than she will be updating each story there once a week on week days, and these stories on the weekends! Having a system makes life easier for Saya-sama. Also, she will start updating her other story again after this chapter, and start alternating between the two, just because she's O.C.D. and needs to do things like that. Thanks for listening to Saya-sama's babbling.**

**The one-hundred episode yaoi fillers haven't aired in the anime yet, so sad to say, saya still does not own D.Gray-Man. yes, let us weep the bitter tears of depressed fans.**

**Rated: T because Saya-sama is to young for Lemons, but is not above excessive swearing and hinting at 'things'. It's AU, taking place in our time in the U.S. just because I have little knowledge of Japanese schools other than what I read in shojo manga... and there's probably gonna be OOC in this story too! Don't like? Don't read, no ones forcing ya.**

000

_shit..._

I cursed a whole lot more than just that in my mind, but let's try and keep this rated T, shall we? The stupid Moyashi just had to choose now to get his notebook? Couldn't he have come earlier? Or maybe in ten... possibly fifteen minutes, after I beat this guy to a bloody pulp? Noooooo, and of course he does something stupid like making Boric drop his candy; everyone knows that guy has an obsession with candy.

_Then again, the Moyashi is new and all but still...dammit..._

Allen slumped over when he hit the lockers, I assumed he had passed out.

_Good, the candy-loving idiot will leave him alone if he's out cold._

But then, something unexpected happened, Allen stood, albeit a bit shakily, and looked up. He had just had the wind knocked out of him is all. I hit my forehead, that idiot! Doesn't he know when it's better to play dead!?! I figured I'd better interfere in this before the Moyashi got it too bad. Don't misunderstand, I don't give a damn if this kid get's beat to a pulp, but this is_ my_ fight, no one's getting in it but me.

"Oi, Boric, did you come here to fight me, or beat up a defenseless little kid? Please, don't tell me I have to beat the crap out a weakling who'd get so upset over a little piece of 50 cent candy." I said, trying to provoke him into turning away from Allen.

"Save your trash talk for when you beat me." he said, I rolled my eyes, what's the point to trash talk then? It's like, I already pwned you, how much more damage can mere _words_ do?

"Well then bring it on, hurry it up so I can beat you, I have a few more jabs I'd like to get in at you."

Boric, his temper flaring, charged me. He's such an easy opponent, he does everything on impulse, because he's always so angry. Hell I would be too if I had a mug like that. But no, instead of being a pissy little brat like him, I am instead an agitated, superiority complex-having, overly-proud, and stubborn, angsty teen. And I will admit to it, I know it, and so does everyone else. no point in denying fact.

I side-stepped him, and took the chance to land a punch to his stomach, left carelessly unguarded. He grunted, and turned back to face me again, swinging wildly at my head. I squatted down to the floor, and swept my feet under his, making him fall. This guy really was too easy, even though he looks like a good fighter, just because he looks so strong, but fighting takes strategy and a cool head. This guy just liked to swing his fists around wildly, fighting on rage. He caught himself in a push-up, then drew his feet closer to himself, so he was now in a position similar to the kind one might take when starting a race. He rushed me, and grabbed my waist, pushing me into the lockers behind me hard.

_Heh, idiot_

I took advantage of being in such close range of him and punched his face, I might not have all his upper body strength, but I still have more than enough. He stumbled backward, stopping in the center of the hall.

_I hate drawn-out fights, lets end this before someone shows._

I took the lead pipe I had strapped to my side, damn straight I brought one. My preferred mode of fighting would be kenjutsu, but Mugen was back at my room in the school housing building, it's a miracle they let me keep it on school grounds, I got special permission because it's a family heirloom, but they would take it away if I ever took it out of my room. But, a lead pipe was similar, and what should I care if they take it away? Like I could never get another one.

I held the pipe out in front of me like I would a sword, even if the grips were different, I'd gotten used to that a while ago. Bringing the pipe to the left a little, I charged Boric, figuring a good strike to the head or chest would knock him out. But, nothing's been going as planned today, why should this be any different?

"STOP THIS!"

The damned Moyashi stood and ran between me and Boric. That Idiot! Doesn't he realize that I could've easily just plowed right through him? Or that the guy he's busy protecting would beat him within an inch of death if he's around when this fights over? Why hasn't this guy run away yet!? Somehow I highly doubt this kid is fight-happy, seeing as he's stopping me.

"Out of the way Moyashi."

"no, you put down the pipe! And stop calling me a bean sprout, I have a name, and that's not it."

_So he finally found out what it means, I'd bet any money that he did a google search._

"I _said_ out of the way, you idiot Moyashi."

"_I_ said NO!"

A second later I pushed him out of the way, just as Boric's fist was going to come down on his head, I blocked the blow with the pipe.

"Dammit you're getting in the way, just leave already!"

"How about you ALL stop fighting?"

I cringed, damn it all to hell. That voice belonged to none other than Mr. Wenhamm. Boric took his fist out of the air and back to his side. I dropped my arms, and put the pipe back in the loop it had been in originally.

_great, I'm in for it now... they'd better not suspend me again. _

000

"No..." Allen moaned, seeming very disheartened. Here the two of us were in the Dean's office. Though we had both told the honest truth about what had happened, it didn't matter, the two of us were in for it. Yes, even the goody two-shoes Moyashi who had only tried to stop the fight was getting chewed out for not getting a teacher right away. What a stupid reason for having him join me in whatever trouble I got into. The dean couldn't do much more to Boric than call his school and inform them of what happened, the rest would be dealt with over there, so Boric was no longer present.

"I'm thinking I should suspend you for fighting on school grounds."

"No way! You can't do that, if I get suspended one more time I fail the term!"

Ok, I admit, if I didn't get into fights so much, I wouldn't have that problem, but I do, and I did so nothing to be done about that. Not to say I wasn't close to failing anyways... hey, I'm keeping my grades just high enough to pass, that's fine by me.

"And who's fault is that, Mr.Kanda? And if you would listen more closely when your superiors talked, you would've heard me say I was_ thinking_ that I should. However, since there was minimal damage to school property, and no one was seriously injured, I wont."

I let out a quiet sigh of relief, no way did I want to repeat my last year of school. It's not called the last year for nothing.

"Not only that, but this is a first offense for Allen here. I'll let you off with two weeks worth the detention."

_Well that's a bit much for a five minute fight, but what the heck, my school year's filled with detentions as it is, I wasn't aware that I even had a free week in which to occupy with even more detention._

Wenhamm whispered something to the Dean, who gave a disgruntled look, and started to think for a minute.

"Well, since it's been brought to my attention that such punishment will not work in these circumstances, I will have to further contemplate what I should do with you two. dismissed."

so apparently I _didn't_ have a free afternoon. Wow, I think that about breaks my record for consecutive detentions. The two of us walked out of the dean's office, Allen looking like he just committed manslaughter.

"For Kami's sake lighten up, it's not that bad Moyashi." I said, seriously, what's his problem? I get detentions and suspensions all the time and you don't see me sulking. But then again, that's just proof that I'm nothing like the kid.

"Maybe for _you_ it's not! But I've never gotten into this kind of trouble! My father's gonna kill me when he gets back!!"

he looked ready to run across the country to escape this father of his. He kept mumbling something about the best way to tell Cross about this.

"Just tell your old man straight out, duh."

"You don't know Cross... hammers of doom..."

"What, he beats you or something?"

"Well...no, not really, he's just horribly scary. He's not really my- wait, why are you asking anyways?"

"Because you're following me, so since you're here and talking to yourself, and I'm still pissed because you interfered with my fight, I figured the best way to divert my anger would be to talk."

His face paled, then he looked like he a thought came to him.

"Wait, I'm not following you, I kinda figured it was the other way around."

"Why would I follow you?"

"To kill me."

"Tch, stupid Moyashi. Beat the crap out of you, sure, but I don't intend to get hauled in for murder."

"..."

"Wait... If you're not following me..."

"And you're not following me..."

"Then..."

We turned to each other, both of us pointing at the other accusingly.

"**YOU LIVE IN SCHOOL HOUSING!?!"**

000

**A/N: they say that last part together, if you didn't catch that. Saya didn't realize when she wrote Cross as Allen's foster father that he may come off as abusive, so she's gonna have to write about their relationship in depth at some point, to better explain. Anyways, saya-sama would like to thank all you who review, she appreciates it very much, her story is not worthy. And Saya-sama is so unbelievably selfish that she actually has the nerve to ask you to review this chapter, and give her words of criticism and praise. So selfish indeed, so please indulge her.**


	5. trash duty

**Hello, it's Saya-sama again! Saya would really like to thank Hitsugayalover, ShiraiHime, and X.xMeiko-samax.X for reviewing! You is all so sweet!!!! And since your lord and master has nothing more to say here... let's go!**

**Saya-sama? Own D.Gray-Man? She dares not to dream such a thing.**

**Rated: T because Saya-sama is to young for Lemons, but is not above excessive swearing and hinting at 'things'. It's AU, taking place in our time in the U.S. just because I have little knowledge of Japanese schools other than what I read in shojo manga... and there's probably gonna be OOC in this story too! Don't like? Don't read, no ones forcing ya.**

0000

_oh how humiliating..._

Do you wanna know what our dean thought would be an acceptable punishment for that fight? WELL DO YOU!?!?!?!! We have to clean the school grounds. everyday. for a week. WHAT THE HECK!?!/1?1/ Isn't that like community service? Isn't that the type of thing you make people do when they dump their t.v.'s out on the highway? WHAT HAPPENED TO THE TRADITIONAL CALL HOME AND DETENTION!?! I would rather have them call Cross than do something so embarrassing... or... then again... er... such a hard decision.

Cross is legally my foster father, legally. He's actually more like my Master, and I don't mean I'm his servant or something, or anything freaky like that. I just mean that he's like a teacher to me, not a father. He found me, after my first foster father died. There's something very weird about this world... something I don't think that most of the world has any knowledge of. It's a secret war, one my current Foster father is a main part of. That's what his high government position is all about, he's guarding and protecting this strange material called 'innocence'. The reason he kept me when he found me was because, apparently, I have a piece of innocence imbedded into my left hand, which is why it's deformed. I believed everything he told me right away, because it was the only thing that could explain why I killed Mana ... It was the only thing that made sense to me then, even though, I think if he were to have told that to me at any other time, I would've given him directions to the nearest mental home.

But he had told me that right after my arm changed from it's usual red and cracked-looking state, to a larger, silvery-white form, that looked plated. Not only that, but Mana gave me a curse, after he sliced open my eye, my hair turned white from shock, and I could see the souls of these weapons, called 'akuma'. I didn't understand what was going on. I just wanted to die, I had made Mana die twice. Cross saved me, and took me in as an apprentice. But of course, these days people don't just pick up orphans, call them apprentices, and then skip along on their merry ways, so Cross had to formally adopt me. He's the most strict Master a person could ever ask for! But that's ok, because otherwise an idiot like me wouldn't learn anything. I sometimes help him with his exterminations, over summer breaks, seeing as it's illegal for me to not go to some form of school.

But this... this 'punishment' was just too much. We have to clean the campus... AT LUNCH. You know that means going around picking up trash in front of people we know, and are bound to meet again at some other time. This is cruel and unusual, and it doesn't help that Lavi had a fit when I told him about it... woe is me. I sighed as I picked up yet another piece of trash, I swear I will never again litter... who knows when I might decide to stop_ another_ one of Kanda's fights?

"Tch, you make it seem like you're dying Moyashi."

Kanda said, annoyed with my self-pity. Screw him! I'm 15, I have every right to be an angsty teenager and sigh myself to sleep while wallowing in self-pity over doing something that could surely destroy any reputation I may have had. Not to say I really care much about that type of thing, I'm usually pretty oblivious to it actually, I'm just saying that as a teen, I have the right to do that, that doesn't mean I exercise that right. See, there's a difference.

"Easy for you to say...I've never gotten into this type of trouble... or trouble at all with authority really..."

"Kiss-ass. Sheesh, haven't you _ever_ said 'no' to someone older than you? or do you always grovel at the feet of your 'superiors'?"

Kanda asked, glaring at me. What a jerk! If I was really such a teacher's pet, and if I really cared so much about what those idiot adults thought, I would've just tried to place all the blame on him and gotten out Scott-free. I'm not ignorant, I know I can be irresistibly adorable when I want to be, I coulda got out of all this just by giving them some puppy-dog eyes and fake-crying a bit. But if there's one thing I don't do, it's snitch, or anything even close to it; such as the previously stated escape plan. Snitches get stitches, right?

"I don't know, do you follow even one rule placed before you? or do you always go around acting like a violent idiot?"

_whoa. where did that come from? Since when am I ... I don't know... not nice? Aaaaah he's poisoned me!!!!!! I've been around this jerk for too long! His meanness is rubbing off on me! I'm a victim here, some one help!!!!!_

Ok, so that's a bit much... but still! I don't think anyone would believe I just called someone an idiot. Actually, I'm sure of it, seeing as how Kanda's looking at me like I just grew a new head.

"Heh, maybe you're not such a spineless fool after all."

Kanda said, I starred at him in disbelief, what, so I call him an idiot, and suddenly I'm gaining some form of respect!?! I think I need a directions manual for this guy. I sighed again, I think that's my trend for the day or something, sighing.

"I have no idea what to think about that comment..."

"Then don't think. it's not mandatory."

_Sarcastic bastard..._

I got bored with this conversation that was going nowhere and let my eyes wander around the school grounds. I noticed a lot of people that I hadn't noticed before, but there were two people that stood out to me, they were sitting under one of the trees in the school yard, secluded from everyone else. One was a small-looking girl, she looked like she could be in junior-high. Next to here was a boy who looked rather old to be in high school, like Alystar. The older of the two seemed to be a little annoyed with the younger, but in a good-natured way. The lollipop that stuck out of the girl's mouth made me think of that guy, Boric. I shuddered upon remembering that the only reason why I was currently picking up trash during my lunch break was because a big guy who dropped his candy.

"Hm, wonder who they are..."

I muttered, I didn't think anyone would hear it, and I wasn't expecting an answer either.

"Those two? Their new students here. Actually they transferred here a week after you did Moyashi."

I jumped. like I said, I wasn't expecting an answer, especially not from Kanda.

"O-oh? Really? I didn't know that."

"No shit, if you did, you wouldn't have asked."

_Must you always get the last word in!?!!_

000

"SO ARE MY TWO FAVORITE CUSTODIANS OUT FOR THE DAY!?"

Lavi yelled, as he pounced on Kanda and me, putting an arm around out necks.

"Neck...can't breath...Lenalee...help!!!"

I said, though I was severely lacking in oxygen.

"Lavi... don't kill them..."

She said, sighing. Lavi let go of us, and scratched the back of his head, backing away from a very angry Kanda.

"Er... well... school's out... to the... library?"

Lavi asked, uneasy, as Kanda moved towards him very menacingly. Lenalee hit Kanda over the head with her notebook.

"That's enough of that, let's just go!"

She said, pointing in the general direction of the library.

"Er... right..."

She was the only one I've seen Kanda listen to, and occasionally look afraid of. I don't blame him, Lenalee's a woman, and women can be the scariest thing in the world when their angry, far worse than Cross or any Akuma I've ever seen. And even though Kanda could beat the crap out of me or Lavi if he wanted to, he can't do that to Lenalee, because, once again I bring this up, she is a girl, and that would be a blow to his pride to hit a girl, not to mention he'd have Komui fly in from absolutely nowhere and quite literally kill him. Komui has what we like to call 'Lenalee senses'. He can sense if anything even slightly harmful comes within ten feet of her, and be there to protect her and kill the offender in under five seconds no matter what his position in the world.

000

"Are you sure they'll be here? The accomodator and his friends?"

"I've been keeping watch on them for a while now, and they always come here after school, I'm sure."

Two figures sat in the back of the library, where they had a perfect view of the front but couldn't be seen themselves. They watched as sure enough, the four they were waiting for came through the door, and Bookman immediately launched himself towards his grandson's head in a flying kick.

"Told you"

"So, the plan will be put into motion soon, just as the Earl wanted..."

**WEEEE MORE NOAHS! Saya-sama loves the Noahs, specifically Tyki, that sexy...ahem... yes, Saya-sama would love nothing more than to marry Tyki, annoy Lero into an early grave with Road, steal all Boric's candy, and hide Jasdevi's gun's on them, and then... you know, hang out with David later... he's kinda cute to Saya... maybe she's just weird? Oh well, Saya-sama listened to Thousand Foot krutch the entire time she wrote this, she loves them, and cant get the song 'puppet' out of her head. review if you wish!**


	6. two new faces! Kanda's bad feeling

**SAYA-SAMA'S SORRY!!!!!!!!! She broke her computer, so she couldn't update, pretty lame, no? And she has a question for those who read DGM scanlations... are Jasdevi boys or girls? Saya's bi so she doesn't care either way, still think's Devito's hot but ... it's bugging her. Anyways... that had nothing t o do with anything...** **will you forgive Saya-sama? oh, and Saya hopes you've realized that this story is switching povs. odds are Allen, evens are Kanda.**

**If Saya-sama owned D.Gray-Man there would be a Kanda-Allen-Lavi-Tyki four-way ...thing goin'... it's be totally the smex... x3 Saya's such a perv.**

**Rated: T because Saya-sama is to young for Lemons, but is not above excessive swearing and hinting at ''things''**. **It's AU, taking place in our time in the U.S. just because Saya has little knowledge of Japanese schools other than what she reads in shojo manga... and there's probably gonna be OOC in this story too! Don't like? Don't read, no ones forcing ya.**

0000

"YOU IDIOT SUCCESSOR OF MINE!"

Bookman yelled, flying out of nowhere and kicking Lavi in the head. Lavi was late for his librarian duties yet again. I can't help but wonder why Bookman always calls Lavi his "successor". I mean sure, Lavi's plan was to be a librarian, like Bookman, but still... isn't "successor" a bit much?

"I was just waiting for my friends panda! No need to kick me..."

Lavi said, rubbing his head.

"Er... well... maybe you should get to work Lavi... now that you're here..."

Allen said, smiling awkwardly.

"So now you're tryin' to get rid of me? Waaaaah Moyashi-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

"IT'S ALLEN!"

Allen yelled, looming over Lavi with an evil glint in his eyes.

_I wonder how he manages to loom over Lavi like that when he's so much shorter..._

After that little episode was over, I noticed that there were two people walking towards us. They seemed to just morph out from the bookshelves, I figured that they had just been hanging around the back of the library, and had come to look at what the commotion was.

"...is everything ok over here?"

The taller of the two asked. He was tan, with curly hair that he kept greased back, and a mole under his left eye. He wore his uniform perfectly, and even had one white gloves, for God-knows what reason. His eyes were gold, and he was what most girls would call "hot". With him was a little girl, with spiky purplely-black hair, which I wondered how she got away with. She also wore her uniform's skirt rather short, with striped leggings; her coat was tied around her waist. She also had a lollipop in her mouth that reminded me of the person who was the cause of my community service sentence. Not to say I was really doing much, the Moyashi does most of the work. I recognized them as the new transfer students.

"You guys are kinda noisy to be in a library."

The girl said, holding her candy close to her mouth as she spoke. My response?

"Che, like I give a damn. You want something with us Gaki?1"

"My, my so quick to insult. My impression was that most people at this school were rather nice."

The older-looking of the two said.

_Well HAH your impression was wrong._

"You are being a bit rude...like always..."

Allen muttered the last bit, but i still caught it.

"You say something Moyashi?"

"Yeah, I did, are you deaf or something?"

_Who said he could get smart with me?_

"That reminds me, you're new-ish here too, right? My name's Rhode Camelot, and this is my cousin Tyki Mikk."

The girl, Rhode, said facing Allen, holding her hand out in front of her.

"Nice to meet you two. I'm Allen Walker."

He said, with a kind smile as he shook her out-stretched hand.

"Allen, huh? You're so pretty I almost miss-took you for a girl..."

Tyki said. I scoffed, Lenalee put a hand over her mouth, most likely to stop herself from giggling, and Lavi who had only just escaped from the back-room where he had gone to with Bookman didn't bother to be polite and just broke out laughing.Allen blushed bright red.

_Kami-sama... he's so...cute...WHAT THE CRAP!?! that's freaky..._

I would've liked to have slapped myself for that thought, but that would be too weird and seemingly spontaneous for me to do.

"I-I don't look like a girl..."

Allen mumbled, trying to hide his blush by looking at the floor.

_Is he friggin' doing that on purpose!?/! _

He just kept getting cuter! What the hell!?! that's not supposed to happen! Guys are not supposed to be "cute", especially not to other guys!

"Well excuse me for saying so, Allen."

Tyki said, bowing at the waist, what was with this guy?

"Well it's great to find someone new like us here. Wanna hang out sometime?"

Rhode asked, geez these people were getting real chummy, real quick. How could that Moyashi stand it? It's just plain annoying. But that idiot was just as friendly back! Sheesh... like Lavi and Lenalee and a million other people aren't already taking up his time. There was something else about this I didn't like either, something that had less to do with my misanthropy and more to do with my gut feeling.

_These two...are bad news..._

**1gaki means brat**

**Whoa... this is a page longer than normal. Weeeeee for Saya-sama . well, her computer's up and running again, but Saya lost everything on it, including earlier drafts of this story... woe is her. And she cant get sound anymore... total bish of a computer... anyways, Saya hopes you enjoyed!**


	7. a sense of unease! Allen's inner pervert

**It's Saya-sama's birthday, so she's running on the formidable cake power. Therefore, she has decided to update both of her stories, and at least one of her quizilla ones. Oh the wonders of presents and sugar-bombs such as giant cookie-cakes.**

**If Saya-sama owned D.Gray-Man, Kanda and Allen would give her a birthday glomp!** (Hey, Saya can dream, can't she?)

**Rated: T because Saya-sama is to young for Lemons, but is not above excessive swearing and hinting at ''''things''''**. **It''s AU, taking place in our time in the U.S. just because Saya has little knowledge of Japanese schools other than what she reads in shojo manga... and there''s probably gonna be OOC in this story too! Don''t like? Don''t read, no ones forcing ya.**

000

I liked meeting those two cousins, they were nice enough. Still, I couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. It's strange though, I'm not usually so suspicious. Apparently I wasn't the only one either. Kanda pulled me aside and for a minute I thought he was gonna announce my death or something, he looked really serious.

"Look, Moyashi, I don't get a good feeling around those two, watch out for them."

He said. I looked at him, gaping slightly.

"Are you...concerned over me or something?"

I asked, naturally, I was curious as to why he'd be warning me about something like that.

"Don't get the wrong idea Moyashi, it's just that with you gone or something, I'll actually have to _work_ at lunch."

_What's he thinking?! That those two are gonna kill me?! Sheesh... and wait, so I really _was _doing all the cleaning?!?! I was hoping it was just my imagination... dammit!_

I huffed indignantly, who did this guy think he was, huh? My keeper? Geez, he doesn't even _like_ me and he's telling me who I should and should not hang out with!? Man, he's such a pain, just using me as a way to get out of working! I can do things on my own thank you very much!

"Well if that's all the reason you have, then you can shove it. I'll decide who I'll watch out for or not."

I said, giving him a defiant glare.

"What's you're problem Moyashi!? You always so pissy anytime someone gives you advice?! Tch... that's what I get for goin' out of my way to warn you."

Kanda said, and huffed as he turned sharply to walk off, his long hair whipping my face.

_Ow...damn get a hair cut..._

"So...what was that about?"

"WAH!?"

I jumped a foot in surprise, I wasn't expecting anyone to be there with me, never mind behind me, talking directly into my ear.

"That boy doesn't like us much, does he?"

Rhode asked, stepping in front of me.

"It would seem he doesn't like _anyone_..."

Tyki added, I nearly jumped again, he was behind me also apparently.

"I guess he just isn't a sociable person?"

I said, in more of a question form. I didn't want to bad-talk someone I didn't know well, at least not outside my own mind.

"I see. So you wanna do something with us, Allen?"

Rhode asked, she looked excited in a rather childish way, I had to wonder if she was seriously old enough to be in high school.

"Sure, anything particular in mind?"

"Nope. Just a walk or something."

Well that was fine by me, what could a walk do to me right? And so we started, just wandering around the campus, it was larger than I thought.

_Am I gonna get lost on the way back to the school's housing row? I'm gonna get lost, aren't I? ..._

_000_

In the mean-time, Kanda stalked around, angrier than usual. Why so pissed one might ask? Because of an idiot Moyashi named "Allen Walker".

_Goes to show that looking out for anyone but yourself will just get you an annoying attitude. Stupid Moyashi, had the nerve to think even for a second that I would give a damn about his well-being. I shouldn't have bothered to warn him. Hell, I'll feed him to the wolves next chance I get._

But Kanda still couldn't understand _why _he had bothered to do that in the first place and that was the true root of his problem. Why was he suddenly worrying about anyone other than himself?

_I hate to say it but... it was the cuteness... I'd bet any money (that I don't have) that if I asked Kami-sama for an explanation, he would say it was because that Idiot Moyashi was too cute for even a friggin' cube like me to resist completely._

Kanda shook his head, like he'd get a chance to ask Kami _that _of all things.

000

"So Allen... do you know about this school?"

Tyki asked, looking over a set of cards at me.

"Know what?"

I asked, taking out the bad cards in my hand and discarding them, then pretending to get new ones from the pile while actually letting some high cards slip into my hand from out of my sleeve.

"Rumor has it that this school is actually a training facility of sorts."

Rhode said, smirking ever so slightly.

"Most student's know about it, and are involved in it's activities, but there are a select few who are only going here for the sake of being here."

She added.

"A training facility? Training for what?"

"To become exorcists, of course."

I nearly choked. How did they know about exorcists? It was my understanding that most people _didn't_ know about us, and yet these two did. According to them, the entire _school _did, or most of it anyways.

"That's... interesting..."

I said, for lack of things to say. If this was really some exorcist school, then why didn't Cross tell me?

"Are you one of them? An exorcist, I mean."

Tyki asked, putting his hand down, it was a straight.

"_Anyone who tries to become close to you, knowing you're an exorcist cannot be trusted."_

I remembered Master Cross telling me that once.

_maybe I _should've _listened to Kanda's warning... curse my defiant-ness..._

"Why would you want to know something like that?"

I asked, putting my own hand down, a straight flush, damn I'm good.

"No...particular reason... and may I say that you are either incredibly lucky, or incredibly skilled with slight of hand..."

Tyki said, now stripped down to nothing but his boxers. Yup yup, we were playin' strip poker. And I never lose. Once Cross said that made me more perverted than he, but I doubt that's possible. Mr. "Let me kill you with my cuteness"? A pervert? Naw... kuku. Ok... I have my inner dark side, but I'm 15, it's only natural. Ah, excuses, excuses... how I love them.

**Heheheh... well this **_**is**_** a school story... all high-school students have their inner dark sides, don't you deny it! Saya's had an inner dark side since she was 10. Saya would like to thank all of you who addressed her Jasdevi: boy or girl question in their reviews!**

**and note: when Saya said "**_that Idiot Moyashi was too cute for even a friggin' cube like me to resist completely_**" by "cube" she ment like and ice cube. just in case that confused anyone.**

**Thank you, and goodnight! Saya out!**


	8. the attack and cute sleeping face!

**Saya's just lovin' D.Gray-Man right now. She just read Chapter 122 and omfg little Lavi is so super omega kawaii. As she writes this chapter, she is eating chow mein, and listening to fallout boy. And drinking Pepsi. Well none of you probably cared to know that but hell, Saya just felt like saying it. She's sorry this took a little while, graduation and semi-formal came the day after her b-day, and Saya's been dead since. No...she didn't graduate from high school or anywhere important, just middle school, but they made such a big deal of it... poor saya...**

**If saya owned D.Gray-Man then she would have Allen glomp Lavi, just to make him feel better after his angst ridden chapters 120-122. **

**Rated: T because Saya-sama is to young for Lemons, but is not above excessive swearing and hinting at ''things''**. **It''s AU, taking place in our time in the U.S. just because Saya has little knowledge of Japanese schools other than what she reads in shojo manga... and there's probably gonna be OOC in this story too! Don't like? Don't read, no ones forcing ya.**

**000**

I was still pissed, as I walked back to the dorms that day. Sheesh, try to help a Moyashi and he gets all bitchy.

It's not like I always suspect every single person who's near me, but those two just gave me a bad feeling. They didn't fit right with everything else, I'm not sure what it was but it just really rubbed me the wrong way. They just didn't _work _here.

You see, in this school, there is a secret that nearly everyone here knows about. There is a powerful force at work in this half-ass world, that power is The Millennium Earl. He's writing the destruction of the world like a play. He's created weapons called Akuma that wear the skins of humans. He's also got a few followers, called the Noah Clan, descendants of Noah and his family.

The higher ups in the Government know about this, and use Exorcists to combat the Earl. But they need organization, they need to keep all exorcists and support groups together. That's what this school is, a facility used to Keep exorcists directly under the government, and keeps them in top form for fighting Akuma. Nearly everyone at this school is part of the Black Order. Depending on what they plan to contribute to this organization, the students choose different posts in the school. The school's new's paper staff, hall monitors and other people with related jobs are all finders, who well... find information for exorcists. The school's cooks, and those who take specials corses like home ec. and industrial arts work as part of the logistics section, working to take care of the well-being of everyone in the Black Order. Science nerds and Mathletes were all part of the Science department. We exorcists are probably the ones that seem the most ordinary, but in fact we're key to the entire operation. That's why I get to keep Mugen with me, it's my innocence, and I need it to kill the akuma. It would be a pain if I had to run to a teacher before every extermination.

But I didn't know where those two fit in that order, it seemed as though they had no place in the Black Order. My suspicions were only compounded by the feeling of dread I got as I walked home.

_There's akuma here... I can feel it._

I ran back to my room and grabbed Mugen. No way was I gonna let a bunch of Akuma just rampage through the school. Switching the lead pipe in the loop of my belt out for Mugen,. I went back out, ready for a fight. I went towards the court yard, following only instinct to get to the Akuma. When I finally reached my destination, I found a group of people about my age there, none of them in the school's uniform.

_These are the Akuma... they're so obvious._

"Show you're real forms now akuma."

I commanded. They turned to look at me, each with that eerie grin that showed nothing but evil and ill intent. I looked around the vicinity for any human students that might be in the way and noticed who else but the Moyashi.

_Damn, now I'm gonna have to protect his ass too..._

He was with the two from before, though they looked like they were leaving. I hoped they would get out before the fight started. The Akuma started to transform, mutating as the bodies they inhabited bumped outwards until they exploded and the Akuma's true form was shown. They were all simple level one's, they wouldn't be much of a problem. Allen still hadn't gotten out of the court yard, but it seemed the other two were gone. I wondered why he wasn't getting out.

Then I saw it, as he approached the battle field. His left eye, it was strange. The whites had gone black, and there were two red rings in it now. I was too busy dodging the just-fired shots of the akuma to wonder about it. After stabilizing my stance, I charged towards the largest of ths group, and jumped high, coming down to slice right through it's core. I kept this up for a while, running my blade through one akuma after another. I found it strange though, their numbers were decreasing faster than my sword alone would allow for. I stopped in a clear area for a minute, to take in what was going on. There was a streak of white and another Akuma was gone. I looked up a white arm-like appendage, starting at the claws. When my eyes reached the top, it met at someone's shoulder joint, a green flame holding the anti-akuma weapon to the person. Said person was none other than Allen Walker.

_I should've guessed... he's an exorcist._

My curiosity sated for the moment, I once again started slashing through akuma until there was nothing left in the court yard but a wiped out Moyashi and myself.

"W-why...didn't you tell anyone ...you were an exorcist...Moyashi...?"

I asked trying to catch my breath, it had been a while since there was such an attack.

"I...didn't know about...this school... Cross... h-he never told me..."

Allen replied, equally tired.

_Cross... my god why didn't I recognize that name the first time he mentioned it?!_

I remembered who the hell Cross was now, he was one of the Generals. They are past students of this school, or past teachers who have reached over 100 percent synchronization with their innocence. They all had high government positions, but most of them kept contact with the school..._most _of them. But no, not Cross. He hates this place. Apparently, he was a worse student than myself.

"That Cross... he always...walks away leaving minimal information..."

I heaved a sigh of exhaustion.

"Come on Moyashi... let's go back to the dorms... we can tell Komui or someone about this tomorrow..."

He nodded and followed me back to the dorms, where I ended up having to explain everything to him. It was bad enough that I had to explain this entire school to him, but then... he just had to do it. He had to fall asleep. In my room. Damn him... just like before, I couldn't help but notice that he was cute, it was almost a feminine cuteness.

"Kuso... I wish you wouldn't do stuff like this... messes me up..."

My hand moved subconsciously, the palm of my hand resting on his cheek. I realized what I was doing and pulled back like my hand had caught fire.

_I can't touch him at all... so how do I get him out of here without going crazy?_

**Weeeeeeee for overly hormonal teenage bishies! XD Saya's such a horrid person, she can't stand stories that go too slow and well... this is saya's less serious story, so she's gotta mess with this one. Besides, it's a school setting, everything moves too fast in high school... yeah... saya's making excuses... oh well. Once again she says yay for overly-hormonal teenaged bishies. reviews are love!**


	9. morning grace and an unexpected kiss

**Saya figured she should write this next part...so she did. Saya's tired, but no matter how much she sleeps it's never enough...gr... oh well, HER NEED TO WRITE WILL KEEP HER GOING! (puts one foot on desk and points to nowhere in particular with shining eyes)**

**if Saya owned D.Gray-man, it would be coming out in the U.S. as fast as it does in Japan. Both the Manga and anime.**

**Rated: T because Saya-sama is to young for Lemons, but is not above excessive swearing and hinting at ''things''**. **It''s AU, taking place in our time in the U.S. just because I have little knowledge of Japanese schools other than what I read in shojo manga... and there's probably gonna be OOC in this story too! Don''t like? Don't read, no ones forcing ya.**

000

I woke up and stretched, I couldn't remember why I was so tired. Wiping the sleep from my eyes, I looked around.

_This isn't my room... HOLY SHIT WHERE THE CRAP AM I!?!_

I'm one of those worst-case scenario-typed people, when something weird is happening, I think of the worst possible explanation. At the moment I was thinking I had been trafficked, and was currently on some ship to Russia or something.

"Tch... took you long enough to wake up you damned Moyashi..."

"Huh?"

Upon further inspection, I realized this room look very similar to my own, and that because Kanda was here, I could assume this was his room.

_What am I doing in Kanda's room..._

"you fell asleep in my room! On my bed no less! And you're frickin' heavy! I couldn't get you out!"

Finally, after maybe two minutes of freaking out, I remembered the Akuma battle of yesterday, then coming to Kanda's room so he could explain everything to me. I couldn't believe that I was so comfortable in _Kanda's_ room that I would fall asleep though, I don't usually fall asleep in front of other people at all. I jumped out of the bed, stumbled, and fell.

_Oh...real smooth Allen, congratulations on having all the morning grace of an elephant._

"Um...s-sorry about that..."

I said, mildly embarrassed that I had slept in someone else's bed, in front of them, and that I was considered too heavy to move.

"Well, now that you're up, go change and then we can report yesterday's incident to Komui."

Kanda said monotone, like he really couldn't care less. I nodded and got the hell out of his room.

000

"I see, do you know what they could've been after?"

Komui asked, sipping some coffee from the bunny mug that was a gift from Lenalee, as he had spent five minutes saying when I entered with Kanda.

"No... the only guess I have is that they were after an exorcist."

I said, it was the only explanation I could think of, because Innocence isn't kept at the school as far as Kanda or myself know.

"... Akuma have never come directly to the school before though. The only thing that's changed recently is you... and two cousins that came to the school shortly after."

Komui commented.

"So they were either after me or those new students?"

"Or they were under the orders of those new students."

Kanda finally said something. Something I didn't completely get. The akuma? Controlled by two students? I always thought they were under the control of the Earl.

"... that is a very interesting possibility... though as far as I know, they are just civilian students, who came here because it was convenient for them."

In other words, they lived near the school. I was still having a hard time understanding how a human could control an akuma. We were dismissed soon after that little turn in the conversation. Of course, we went to the library, because we both had study hall anyways, and we knew that's where Lavi and Lenalee would be.

"Heya Yuu-Chan! Moyashi-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Kanda and I both yelled. Lavi snickered at the fact that he got the two of us to do something together, even though that "something" happened to be getting pissed at him.

"Hey Allen-kun, you're new friends from yesterday are here."

Lenalee said, smiling and waving at the two of you from a table she currently occupied with said friends. That seemed to be were Lavi have come from too, because there was a chair that was lying on the floor from when he pounced out of his seat and on Kanda and me. I sat at the table, opposite to Kanda, and watched silently as Rhode and Lenalee talked about girl-ish typed stuff that I didn't much care for, and Tyki and Lavi had a battle of wits. Though I couldn't help but notice that there was something... odd going on there...

_Did Tyki look so... predatory yesterday?_

It seemed that Lavi was blissfully unaware of the extra attention he was given, either that or he didn't mind being looked at like he was something very tasty.

_Well these two are normal enough;... I think... There's no way that they could be controlling akuma... right?_

I hoped not, I would rather it be that I was the target and that was all.

000

"See ya all later!"

Lavi said, as the others left the library after school. At least that's what he thought. Two strong arms made their way around his waist, and he smirked, almost as though he had expected this.

"You sure are a forward kinda guy, Tyki Mikk."

"But you don't seem to mind that, now do you?"

"Do I have any reason to?"

Tyki turned Lavi so that they were facing.

"Not at all."

he said, before lifting Lavi's chin up, and gently kissing him.

**note-trafficking is when people kidnap and sell children, using them as sexual slaves basically. **

**Oooooooh pwned. Ok that was random. But it was suggested by a certain MyraHellsing that Saya include some TykiLavi action so... Saya never gives up a good chance for shonen ai/yaoi stuffs. And she never opposes a good idea. She would also like to thank X.xMeiko-samax.X for suggesting Saya put some akuma in this story already. Saya loves suggestions, and she more likely than not will use them, and of course, no one goes without thanks for long. review if you so wish to.**


	10. early life crisis

**Saya's mom called her at 6:50 in the morning... she couldn't get back to sleep... she's writing because of that...she needs sleep...oh...this is number 10 you say? Wooooo Saya hit double digits... she could enjoy that more if she wasn't dead...please enjoy it for her...**

**If saya owned D.Gray-Man she wouldn't need a disclaimer.**

**Rated: T because Saya-sama is to young for Lemons, but is not above excessive swearing and hinting at ''things''**. **It''s AU, taking place in our time in the U.S. just because I have little knowledge of Japanese schools other than what I read in shojo manga... and there''s probably gonna be OOC in this story too! Don''t like? Don''t read, no ones forcing ya.**

000

Rhode stood outside the library, waiting for her cousin to come out. She had no company sadly, as the lovely Miss Lenalee had left for home. She liked Lenalee, and would have liked to spend a bit more time with her.

Tyki finally came back out from the library, smirking triumphantly, it was obvious he got what he wanted.

"You shouldn't go around getting attached to humans Tyki."

She warned. He combed his fingers back through his hair, sighing though his smirk never left him.

"Same to you, dear first child, you wouldn't want to get attached to your new doll, now would you? What will happen when you break her?"

Rhode grinned, in what to any onlooker would be an innocent way. But to Tyki, who knew that smile well, he knew it was a tainted smile with dark underlying purpose.

"When she breaks...she well be beautiful. Exorcists... I wonder if they're all like that?"

She wondered aloud.

"I'm sure they all break in the most lovely of ways..."

000

Ugh... having to spend any amount of time with those new freaks really bugs me! And UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGH THE WAY THEY LOOKED LIKE FRICKIN' HUNTERS!?! Kami can things get much more creepy..? At this rate all my er..._acquaintances_ ...will be queer... Bleh.

_Then again... am I really one to talk...? thinking that Moyashi was... cute..._

...you know it's bad when you're actually admitting it. Well, in any case I'll just blame him and that'll be that. The clean-up duty is over now anyways. I wont being seeing much of him as long as I stick to my not-class-attending schedule. But that seemed to be getting harder... lately I find myself actually going to class. I think I might have a fever, or maybe appendicitis. Could someone check my forehead for me?

_Yup, I'm sick, that's the only explanation for all of my weird behavior, I'm horribly, deathly, sick and I need to go be quarantined. _

Ok... ok... so that might be just a _bit_ much but... not by far, I'm sure. I mean, if I'm not sick, then why else would I want to touch that idiot Moyashi?

000

Allen had been called to Mr. Wenhamm's room. Currently, he gaped at his teachers, Mr. Wenhamm and Mr. Komui, who had just asked of him a ridiculous request.

"I know it seems like an impossible thing but... please look out for him? Keep him in check?"

Komui asked, taking a sip of his blue mountain coffee.

"But what makes you think I can do that!?"

Allen asked, slightly afraid of the task requested of him.

"Because, ever since you two have been around each other, we've noticed that he's coming to school more. And he hasn't gotten into a fight since that one a week ago."

"That's an uncommon thing for him, just so you know."

Komui added, to be sure Allen got that.

"..."

Allen sighed, he was being asked to stay close to Kanda, that was a death sentence, in his opinion, the older boy most definitely did not like being around him, or seem to like Allen in general. What were these teachers thinking Allen could do about one problem student?

_Besides... shouldn't it be the older student looking after the younger...? this is so backwards..._

000

Kanda sneezed.

"Heh, someone's talkin' about you Yuu-chan"

Lavi said, he was currently taking up the air for breathing in my room... and my space for stuff-putting. Get this idiot out of my room. I've had enough idiots in here recently.

"That's just s stupid myth for housewives."

"Oooooooh, if I'm the mommy, who's the daddy?"

I hit him over the head, like hell I wanna deal with this.

"Why!? Are you in here anyways...?"

"Um... because you love me?"

Again, I hit him, at this rate I was gonna give him a concussion.

"If you're under that impression, you should seek help."

"Hmph! Well then who does our stoic Yuu-chan like at all? If abusing the people around him doesn't count as him showing care for others?"

"I don't like anyone, that's my point. Please shut up now... I'm in the middle of an early-life crisis..."

Said early-life crisis was how damned cute that Moyashi was! I can't get over it! That's a bad thing!

"Awe, tell mama Lavi what's wrong..."

Lavi said, in a fake motherly voice. BAM. My fist connected with his face.

"Mama Lavi"!? What's wrong with you!?!!?"

"Damn Yuu-chan... you gotta find some way to release all that pent-up anger and frustrations... a hobby maybe?"

"My "hobby" is beating the shit out of idiots."

"Forgot about that, it's been over a week since you've gotten into trouble. Yuu...are you like trying to reform yourself? There are schools for that kinda thing you know."

"...no... I just ... haven't felt like fighting or...something."

Lavi put a hand to my head, well at least someone's checkin' my health.

"You don't have a fever... AHA! YOU'RE NOT REALLY KANDA-PANDA ARE YOU!?!"

Oh, he was in for it now. I loomed over him, the aura of evil and darkness surrounding me.

"You seem to have some very bad luck with "pandas" you idiot red..."

**well... this chapter could've been better. And if you were wondering, that part at the beginning where it said Tyki got what he wanted, that does not mean the had hot and heavy yaoi smex in the school library. Maybe some other day. Kuku... The panda remark was kinda a pun. 'Cause Lavi calls Bookman panda, and he just called Kanda Kanda-Panda, and they both get pissed at him for it, so he has bad luck with pandas. review if you think Kanda's gonna turn out to be a pervert.**


	11. that stalkerish feeling

**Well heya and hello! Someone said it was hard to read Saya's stories with them centered, so starting now she's changing that. Was it really hard to? Saya thought it was fine but then she's the writer not the reader. She hopes this makes it easier for you!**

**If Saya owned D.Gray-man, then Tyki wouldn't have gone completely psychopath in chapter 123. seriously, what's going on with the Noah!?**

**Rated: T because Saya-sama is to young for Lemons, but is not above excessive swearing and hinting at ''things''**. **It's AU, taking place in our time in the U.S. just because I have little knowledge of Japanese schools other than what I read in shojo manga... and there's probably gonna be OOC in this story too! Don't like? Don't read, no ones forcing ya.**

000

Boy did I feel like a stalker. Being told to stay with Kanda meant being around him whenever I could be, and yes, I felt extremely stalker-ish. WHY OH WHY ME!? WHY NOT LAVI!? HE FOLLOWS KANDA AROUND A LOT ANYWAYS!? OR LENALEE!?! it would look normal for a girl to be around him a lot, I mean there are always girls following him...my rant goes on. My guess is...ok I don't have a guess, maybe they picked my name out of a hat or something, because there's no way that I've caused some extreme change in Kanda. I sighed as I entered the library, the eternal meeting place for our quartet.

"Why the long face Moyashi-chan? Tell Mama Lavi what's wrong."

Lavi said in an overly-motherly tone. I starred, just starred. There wasn't much else one could do when their male friend was referring to himself as "Mama Lavi".

"Um...I wont ask..."

"Lavi! Stop saying that! I told you it would freak people out!"

Lenalee said. Thank God someone in a ten mile radius has any sense.

"But it's funny! Oh why are the different never accepted?"

He asked, dramatically looking away, a hand over his face.

"That's not funny...it's creepy."

Kanda said, finally giving some hint to him not being asleep. Lavi gasped and put his hands over his mouth.

"Ah-ha! It speaks!"

He said, earning a hard glare from Kanda.

"It's perfectly fine for me to kill the likes of you, right?"

Kanda asked, getting up. I-remembering my unwanted role- stepped between the cowering Lavi, who had incurred Kanda's wrath many times before, and the approaching Kanda.

"Um...could we all not kill each other for once?"

"No, now get out of the way so I can kill Lavi for being an idiot and annoying my out of a nice nap."

_So he had been sleeping. Figures, he was being to nice to be awake._

By nice I meant not making snide remarks and trying to kill people.

"Well if you wanna take a nap you should know better than to be around Lavi during the attempt..."

"Hey! What do you mean by that, Moyashi-chan!?"

Lavi whined, tugging my sleeve.

"I mean you're loud, and extremely hyper-active. Sleep in it's lightest form is not possible around you."

"WAAAAH YOU'RE SO MEAN MOYASHI-CHAAAAAN!"

"MY NAME IS NOT MOYASHI!"

"Heh, look who's fighting now."

"Shut up Kanda!"

"YOU TELLIN' ME TO SHUT UP MOYASHI!?"

"NO SHIT I'M TELLING YOU TO SHUT UP!"

There was a fierce glaring match, of which Lavi stayed away from, hiding behind Lenalee.

"T-those two are so scary!!!!"

"There, there Lavi. I'm sure they'll become good friends...eventually...well we can dream, right?"

Lave and Lenalee sighed, their friends seemed hopeless. Just then a very disgruntled Panda came in.

"NO YELLING IN THE LIBRARY YOU BRATS!"

We shut up, Panda was scary! Really, he's so scary that they should just clone him, and make armies of Bookman's clones, then put them on the front lines in every war. That would scare the enemy shitless.

000

it was kinda late to be at the school now, but I only just realized that I didn't have my science notebook with me...and we all know how Komui is, we have a million years worth the homework that we must complete in a single night. So I walked up to find the room dark, of course. I hadn't even entered yet, but I could see through the glass of the door. Then a light in there went on, one of the small ones on one of the science tables used for labs that involved light...duh. I looked at it closely, and just before it flickered back out, I saw a shape, a human shape. The first thing I thought was that there was someone robbing the science lab. So naturally I walk in. Oh yeah, that makes sense, most people don't walk right into a room with a thief. Now inside the dark room, I could hear their movements, they heard me too. They froze for a second, then there was an extreme amount of rustling as I searched blindly for the light switch. As my hand found the switch, another was over mine, and the switch was thrown.

"Allen? What on earth are you doing in the school building at this time?"

It was Komui, thank god.

"Uh ... I fo-forgot my science notebook...sorry!"

I said, apologizing frantically. He sighed, with a small, understanding smile on his face. I turned to go towards my desk, and looked surprisedly at Mr. Wenhamm, what was he doing in here?

"Sorry for being here so late but...what were you doing in here with the lights off?"

I asked, my mind wasn't good at putting things like this together at the time. neither teacher answered me, but I don't think I would be mistaken in saying that Reever was blushing slightly.

_ok... two teachers...dark room...after school hours...the answer is something obvious I'm sure of it but...I'm just not getting it!_

Yes...I was that dense.

"Anyways, Allen you should get back to your room before it gets too dark outside! God knows what type of perverts come out at night..."

Reever said, tactfully changing the subject. My question forgotten, I quickly got my notebook and left the room, apologizing for the disturbance.

000

"That...was close..."

Reever said, sighing. Komui did too, then switched the lights off and walked back to Reever, he had this room memorized after years of teaching in it.

"Yes it was... but sometimes things like that make it worth keeping secret..."

Komui said, smirking in the dark. Reever, though he couldn't see it, knew that smirk was there.

"Your eccentric ways will kill me one day."

Komui put a hand on the table, his body pressed closely against Reever's own.

"Heh, you know you love it."

Komui said, then placed a light kiss on Reever's lips, followed by a series of butterfly kisses on the man's jaw and neck. Reever let out a light moan, and squirmed a bit.

"W-we shouldn't do this..in here anymore though..."

"Maybe not but... we can change that tomorrow."

"You're so impatient."

"Well..."

Komui started, moving a leg between reever's, who gasped at the contact.

"You don't seem t mind that right now..."

000

_hm...I wonder what on earth they could've needed the lights off for?_

**xD Allen's mind is so innocent it's adorable. Weeeee Komui x Reever! Yeah...saya loves that pairing! Who doesn't? Anyways...saya got her Kanda cosplay on saturday and she has something to point out. Kanda wears TIGHT.LEATHER.PANTS. woot, pervy Allen's gotta love that view from behind! Er...anyways...review please?**


	12. do pretty boys have women's intuition?

**hola...it's ungodly hot right now... humidity up the wazoo... and Saya isn't allowed in her pool...so she's currently wearing Sasuke 's shorts because they is cool and is typing with one hand and a folding fan...Bleh...**

**If Saya owned D.Gray-Man she'd be in an air conditioned apartment, drawing the next chapter.**

**The rating is T right now but... should saya change that? She gets the feeling she probably should. tell her if she should.**

**000**

Lavi, Lenalee, the Moyashi, and myself all walked towards the library...why do we always meet there? All the books give me the creeps. They probably wouldn't if I sat down and opened one but...come on, do I look like a book worm to you?

"Lenaleeeeee! Heya!"

The girlish voice I recognized a Rhode called, it seemed Lenalee and her were suddenly the best of friends or something. How do people do that type of crap over night? It took me like... two years before I would even admit being _associated _with Lavi, and I'm still working on admitting to being his...that F word thing. Lenalee trotted over to the smaller girl, I have a hard time believing that girl is the older of the two, she's so small.

"Wanna play a game or something?"

Ok, she's small and childish. And I still can't get over the way Tyki's lookin' at Lavi's ass like he owns it. Why do I hang out with these people? Why do I hang out with anyone? Really...

"Hello Lavi..."

Bleh. Does he have to address Lavi in such a way? How does he manage to make a simple 'hello' sound like he's attempting to seduce Lavi? whatever happened to keeping personal matters personal?

"Heh...seems those two made quick friends with the others."

Allen said to himself, smiling. Was he always so damned happy for everyone all the time? Ok... so maybe today's not a good day for me. I'm criticizing everything, and I think I might've woken up glaring. Just for the record, despite popular belief, I really don't wake up that way on a regular basis. Today's just not a good day...why I don't know.

"Yeah yeah... great for them and stuff..."

I said sarcastically. Allen gave me a disapproving look.

"You could at least act like you're glad they're having fun..."

"Why bother? It's a waste of energy to fake things..."

"Are you in a bad mood today or something? You're not usually so... hm... well... I cant say you're not always hostile but... hm..."

Allen was deep in thought, trying to find what was so different about me today compared to the usual.

"Well..usually when you're being unpleasant you're direct about it... not sarcastic...and well... you just seem a bit off today...sure let's go with that..."

He said, giving up on finding the proper way to describe my disposition. Still, the fact that he seemed to realize I wasn't feeling normal was an achievement in it's own right, and in my mind I would give him credit for it, though never aloud.

"You can stop guessing 'cause nothing's different, stop being nosy."

"Well sorry for knowing something's wrong...even if you wont admit it."

"There's nothing wrong with me, now shut up you annoying Moyashi."

"Yeah..that's another thing..usually by now you'd have tried to pulverize me... you're not alright, I can tell."

"What? You have women's intuition now? With you're pretty-boy face I wouldn't doubt it."

He blushed, mildly annoyed at being called a pretty-boy. It really is a blow to a man's pride to be told he's effeminate. I immediately regretted calling him that though, because of that damned blush!

_Why oh why does this little brat have to be so cute? I can't stand it. I don't know if I wanna punch him or what..._

"Tch...stop blushing, that just makes it worse."

I said, huffing and turning away.

"I am not 'pretty'. Don't call me that...like you're one to talk anyways... really..."

"Are you trying to say I'm femish?"

"Noooo, _never_."

"...you're such a sarcastic little bastard..."

"I know, it's fun to piss you off."

"..."

The fact that he was smiling like an innocent little kid when saying that was rather strange...

"You two are getting along so well today! What happened? Is the apocalypse coming? Should we all take cover?"

Lavi said, looping an arm around Allen and my shoulders. I twitched angrily.

"You've got ten seconds... to get the fuck off me..."

Lavi, sensing his life was in danger, let go.

"We need to have a get-together sometime... just for the hell of it."

Lavi said, messing with his headband.

"What do you call what we do everyday?"

I asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, but I mean just us guys! Ya know? Like a sleep over!"

"Arent sleep-overs kinda...girly?"

Allen asked, speaking my thoughts in a more tame manner than I would've.

"Want me to paint your nails Moyashi-chan?"

Lavi asked jokingly.

"Are you gonna attempt to turn him into a drag queen or something?"

"Oh...good idea, you'd look adorable in gothic loli allen!"

The aura of doom hung around Allen, and he shivered, probably thinking "did Lavi just say I'd look cute in a dark and frilly dress?" I felt a bit bad for him. There could be nothing worse for the ego than being called a pretty-boy and adorable all in the space of two minutes.

"I would not... why do you people keep saying stuff like that...?"

Allen asked, overly-dramatic streams of tears on his face.

"Because it's true Allen-chan! You'd be adorable! Even Yuu-chan here wouldn't be able to keep himself off you!"

Bull's-eye. now how he knew that I was currently trying to restrain thoughts of the Moyashi in gothic Lolita from entering my mind I had no idea, but I suddenly felt as though I had been caught in the act or something.

"WHA!? Please don't say weird stuff like that Lavi!!!"

Allen said, looking freaked. I slowly turned towards Lavi, rage burning.

"Wanna say something like that again you idiot red?"

I said, hand itching towards my handy lead pipe. He gulped, and hid behind Allen.

"Allen! Defend me with the power of your cuteness!"

Allen was shaking now, but not from fear. I had a feeling that for once he was on my side of the "let's ravage Lavi" battle.

"Call me that one more time... and I'll be the one after you with a lead pipe..."

Allen said, looming very evilly over Lavi.

_Kami-sama... he's probably scarier than me when pissed...note to self...don't call him cute, or anything like it..._

Lavi switched to hiding behind Tyki.

"Protect me from those evil, effeminate menaces!"

_Well that was a smart thing to say..._

"That was a wise choice of words Lavi..."

Tyki said, looking at the situation with a face that clearly said "I would really rather not be a part of this but..."

"You'd do well to get out of my way...I have a red-head I need to kill..."

I said, nothing was gonna stop me from killing Lavi this time, finally!

**Poor Lavi... well it was his fault... still...xD saya liked this chapter, even though it took a while to think up. ****It was funny. A penny for your reviews?**


	13. Hentai's with pink nail polish

**oops... saya made a mistake the first time she uploaded this chapter... sorry ..Yeah...so Saya was really tired yesterday when she wrote that last chapter...it was like 11:30-12 and she's thinking "don't sleep until this is uploaded!" she hasn't been going to sleep until 2-ish lately...she wonders if that will affect her writing any?**

**Saya might own his clothes, but she does not own Kanda, or anyone from D.Gray-man sadly...**

**Still rated T until someone says it needs changing. AU and probably OOC so beware!**

000

"Passionate Lady, oh give me you're love! Mysterious Lady, I need you're love! This spell you got me under, you're eye's they make me-"

"Lavi what the hell are you doing!?"

Kanda asked, rather annoyed with the whole deal.

"What...? we were just watching RuroKen and that song is catchy!!!"

Lavi whined. You want to know what's going on I take it. Well here's how it went, after school (and detention for Kanda of course), Lavi barged into my room, and kidnaped me. Yes, I was not willing to leave my comfy bed, after studying for mid-terms. He then proceeded to bust into Kanda's room, armed with Pepsi, chips, and Rurouni Keshin seasons one through three. Apparently, Lavi was serious about the get-together, I even had to stop him when he attempted to ask Lenalee for Nail Polish... Now I'm forced to listen to Lavi belt out "Tactics" the first ending theme for RuroKen... needless to say, he's not all that good.

"Well now that you've butchered that song..."

"COULD YOU FRIGGIN' SHUT UP!?"

Kanda finished my sentence, except he said it in a not-so-nice way that I would've worded differently. Lavi pouted, crossing his arms, he was so childish.

"Fine...let's play a game or something..."

He said, still huffing. I tried not to laugh.

"Poker?"

Kanda shrugged, but Lavi gave me a look like I was the devil. What did I say?

"No way...I was _warned_ about you..."

I looked at him innocently, though on the inside I was laughing evilly. I knew what he was talking about.

"You're a friggin' demon when it comes to poker...and you only play strip poker to boot!"

_Hey now...sometimes I play without stakes..._

Kanda spit out his sprite and looked at me with an obviously "WTF!?" face. Oh how I wanted to laugh at that. Ok, so I didn't just want to, I did. Lavi too. Kanda wiped his mouth, still a bit freaked out.

"And all this time I was sure that you were nothing more than an overly-innocent brat. Maybe I should call you Hentai instead on Moyashi..."

Ok, now I might not have known what Moyashi meant, but I sure as hell knew what that meant! Is there anyone who doesn't?

"I AM NOOOOOT! Don't you dare call me that!"

"I dunno Allen-chan ... seems pretty accurate to me..."

Lavi said. I took a minute to wallow In self-pity. Sure, like every 15-year-old boy I'm a bit perverted, but come on...what'd I do to deserve that?

"But then that fits Yuu-chan too!"

Lavi added. I snapped out of my momentary funk and laughed.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE THE WORST OF US ALL! WE ALL KNOW WHAT YOU'RE READING IN CLASS!"

Kanda yelled, kicking Lavi's head, because he was sitting on his bed, and Lavi and I were on the floor and that's the most he could do without getting out of his comfy position.

"I don't."

"You wanna know Moyashi-chan? Kuku..."

Kanda hit Lavi over the head.

"Don't encourage him Moyashi! And as for you, you idiot red, don't you dare say that you brought that crap into my room!"

"A-allen... save me from Yuu-chan..he's so mean... and my novel's are not perverted, it's just about people who choose to freely express their love without bounds!"

_...so _that's_ what's he's been reading... _

"Wow Lavi... you really are perverted..."

"What!? Et tu Allen!?"

"Never said I was on your side here..."

"Yeah, I noticed that you always side with Yuu-chan! And he always sides with you! Where's my tag-team partner!? You two...always gangin' up no the innocent me..."

"I think we've already established that you are not innocent..."

I said, looking to the side, and he said hentai fit _me._

"So anyways, it was your idea to play a game, what do you wanna do?"

"How about you all leave my room?"

Kanda said with fake enthusiasm. You know, the kind where you're just acting excited to spite the person?

"Sorry yuu-chan, you're stuck with us the whole night!"

"... you wanna die bastard?"

Lavi gulped.

"No..."

"Then shut up because I will kill you and I will enjoy myself."

"Allen... he's so mean...to his best friend too!"

Lavi said, crawl-hugging me. I patted his head consolingly, poor guy, to have a best friend like Kanda.

"Awe, it's ok. Kanda look what you did, you scared poor Lavi."

"I scare him everyday. what's your point?"

"..."

"Haha!"

Lavi said, suddenly picking me up. What am I? A bag of flour? And aren't I supposed to be too heavy to carry?

"I have taken you're precious Moyashi-chan! And if you want you're tag-team partner back you must catch me!"

_Am I being kidnaped?_

I sighed, as Lavi ran around with me helplessly slung over his shoulder. what's wrong with these people?

000

I looked around the room, it was dark, and Lavi and Kanda were sleeping. I have no idea how Lavi managed to get Kanda to let us stay here. Either way, I still couldn't sleep, I think I've said it before but I have a hard time sleeping around other people. That one time before was an accident, and I would rather it didn't happen again. However, it was 2..maybe 3 in the morning and I was fighting for my consciousness. I started looking for something of interest to stare at. First thing: Lavi. He was sprawled out on the floor, his mouth wide open, drool coming down his cheek, and one hand still in the chip bag. I stifled my chuckles so I didn't wake anyone up, he was so childish looking. Next: Kanda.

_Hm...he looks better when he keeps his mouth shut...and you know, he's not scowling...looks younger._

Yes, I realized that I was saying Kanda was good-looking, but too bad, I was tired. And it was true anyways. Pale moonlight hit pale skin, making dark hair shine. It's too bad he couldn't be so tame when he was awake. His sleeping face seemed very relaxed, and I wondered why he wasn't so relaxed when awake?

_Why does he keep everyone away?_

_000 _

"Awe man... we fell asleep first! I wanted to paint your nails when you were sleeping!"

Lavi said when he woke up, waving around a bottle of bright pink nail polish. Kanda took the bottle and hit lavi over the head.

"Stop trying to turn the kid into a friggin' queen! God you pervert..."

**Allen's lucky he didn't fall asleep. Heh... well that was a random chapter. When will saya get back to the plot? She wonders. She guesses that she's just building up relationships first... you know, so Kanda and Allen actually know each other before they get all lovey x3. Allen thinks Kanda's pretty! This was such a retarded chapter.**


	14. vacation means time to pick on rentacops

**Ok! Saya's gotta thank a certain Falcon-Jade-Darkness for the idea that spawned these next chapter or two. And Saya just realized that the time line of this story might be a bit confusing. So to start off, she will say that Allen transferred into Hoshino academy in mid-November. A week passed between the 1st and 2****nd**** chapters, and the third chapter comes right after thanksgiving vacation. 5****th****, 6****th****, 7****th****, and 8****th**** happen a few days after the 3****rd**** and 4****th** **9****th**** and 10****th**** are a day after those. and after that is about a week before the Christmas vacation.**

**She owns the manga, the cosplay, and this fanfic. but the rights to the manga? Hah, that's funny.**

**Rated T unless someone say's it needs changing. AU and probable OOC so beware.**

**000**

"Hm..Moyashi-chan you have scented trash bags?"

Lavi asked, looking at the bag that held the roll of trash bags. Why the heck was he looking at something so random?

"Yeah, why not? just because I have trash in here doesn't mean my room has to smell like it."

"I know...it just seems a bit girly though...especially the vanilla scent."

"Why are you sniffing my trash bags? And why are you all in my room?"

"And what's wrong with a guy doing something effeminate?"

Lenalee said, going into feminist mode. Yes, she has that mode. Why were we all in the Moyashi's room though? Seriously, everyone was standing in his doorway. Even Tyki and Rhode.

"U-um...nothing's w-wrong with it Lenalee..."

Lavi said, cowering in fear of the angered Lenalee. her smile returned to normal and she turned to Allen.

"We're here because today is the first day of Christmas vacation. Last week you told Lavi that we could all meet here before going out for the day. But then again, that was the day after your little sleep over and you were basically sleep-walking all day so it's no surprise you don't remember..."

_So that's why I was dragged here from the gym..._

Hey, I have to do something in the mornings, I wake up early-ish usually, though I'm not a morning person in the least. Then again, I'm not an afternoon or evening or night person either...

Allen sighed, snatched the bag of bags away from Lavi before he got high sniffing them, and grabbed his coat. We all left the school housing building and headed for the school's exit.

"I dug my key's into the side of h is supped up pretty little four-wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats! I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights, slashed holes in all four tires. and maybe next time he'll think before he cheats!"

Ok...what is with Lavi and singing lately!? Seriously, first he's butchering "Tactics" and now he's singing Carry Underwood songs!?

"I sure as hell hope you don't do that to my car, especially when I haven't done anything wrong, bunny boo."

Tyki said, hugging Lavi from behind. Lavi blushed a deep red. Lenalee and Rhode squealed in girlish delight.

_Well I've had __**my**__ fill of blatant homosexuality today..._

"Tyki don't call me that..."

Lavi said, embarrassed as he shrugged out of Tyki's hold, he pouted. I gave my usual "tch" and looked away from the still blushing Lavi. Then I bumped into something, well someone. At first, I was ready to give them my usual annoyed reaction, but lucky me looked at the person before I did.

"General Yeegar?"

"Yes, that's me. I'm sorry son, I should be paying more attention."

General Kevin Yeegar was around when this school was being built, and he was it's first principal and a teacher here. yeah, he was ancient. I heard he was a really good teacher, and he was normal. you see, if more of my teachers were normal, I'd consider going to class more often. For instance, Mr. Wenhamm is a fairly normal teacher, so I go to his class a lot more than I do Komui's. He was also one of the first Exorcists, and the oldest General. Now I'm not usually one to respect Authority, but the guy's never done anything to lose my respect, so therefore he has earned it. I've met him a few times before this, too.

"General, it's been a while."

Lenalee said happily, I had first met him with Lenalee and Lavi, when we were all a lot younger.

"Lenalee, that you? You've certainly grown. That must mean that the gentleman I just bumped into is an older Kanda, and of course the blushing boy would be Lavi. It's been a while, who are the new faces?"

So he remembered all of us, and recognized us almost right off. pretty good memory for someone his age. He was sort of like the grandfather everyone wants.

"This is Allen Walker, Rhode Camelot, and Tyki Mikk. They all transferred in around November."

Lenalee said, pointing to each one as she named them. Yeegar went up to all of them and shook hands. There was something I noticed when he stopped at Tyki and Rhode though. He looked at them slightly wary of them, as though he got a bad vibe from them. And while Tyki seemed to not notice it, Rhode seemed to, and her grin got wider. Most people aren't happy to know that someone mistrusts them. That old feeling of suspicion I had before came back. I wasn't the only one who thought they were out-of-place.

"Well, it was nice to see you all again, and I'm glad I met these new students. I'm sure you'd all like to enjoy your vacation now, so I'll take my leave. Good day kids."

Yeegar said, waving back as he walked off, probably to check the faculty office, there were usually a few teachers in there, even on vacations. The group moved forward and exited the school grounds. Though I would never show or admit it, it was nice to be out of school for once. I have no excuse to leave school grounds most of the time, so I'll take every chance I get. Well, that's not exactly true, I go all over the place on missions. But those are few and far apart, as I am still in school, and there are older exorcists out there to use. And it's truly rare for me to get out of there for leisure purposes.

"So you guys wanna see a movie? Or just walk around?"

Lenalee suggested.

"We should just go to the mall and loiter."

Lavi said, playing with the ends of his scarf as he walked. I myself liked that idea, it doesn't involve being still forever in a cold theater with uncomfortable seats, and there's a point to it, looking through stuff and ticking off rent-a-cops. I like to annoy rent-a-cops, there all so stupid, they're basically the whores of all police.

"You seriously go to the mall just to loiter?"

Allen asked, a little confused.

"Why not? it's fun."

Rhode said. Everyone else agreed.

"Come on allen, like you've never done that?"

Lavi asked.

"Nope, I barely ever go to the mall at all."

Lenalee and Rhode looked at him aghast.

"You mean you don't go shopping? At all!?!"

Lenalee asked, looking faint.

"There's something seriously wrong with this boy, he's been horribly deprived of fun and random junk-buying excursions."

Rhode said, nodding as though she was confirming that Allen had cancer.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm being pitied?"

"Because you are Moyashi, good luck with that."

I said, as the two girls obsessed over the "poor, deprived soul that is Allen".

**heheheh yeah...Saya has scented trash bags, but she doesn't know if you can get high off them. Then again, you can get high off anything these days... and Saya's had that song stuck in her head all day, and for some reason she likes making Lavi sing. Maybe it's because he just seems like the type who would randomly break out in song? Saya was asked for a little more TykiLavi action too so Yay for that. And saya loves to go to the mall and pick on rent-a-cops. And if you're a rent-a-cop and reading this, then...it wasn't saya. reviews! Oh how saya loves them. She loves them like Tyki loves Lavi and how Kanda will soon love the Moyashi! After all, it is winter break! That means out-of-control New Year's parties! ...or not.**


	15. shutting up Allen

**Saya want's to thank everyone who reviewed ever. There are so many of you and Saya feels so blessed! She loves each and everyone of you crazies, because she's crazy for KanAre with you! She loves you so much she could just glomp you all. (Glomp-attacks all reviewers) LOVE! She also needs to re-thank Falcon-Jade-Darkness for her ideas.**

**If saya owned D.Gray-man then she'd make Kanda do the Shika shake, just for the hell of makin' him shake it like a salt shaker xD Saya's feeling random today. But seriously, you know you wanna se that.**

**Rated T unless someone say's it needs changing. AU and probable OOC so beware.**

000

We all walked back to the school after a day of insanity. I must say, I did like loitering. It was so random, and it really was fun torturing rent-a-cops. I kinda wish I had been able to do stupid stuff like this before too. But, no, I could not. Mana, my first Foster father, and I used to be part of a traveling theater troupe, so we were on the road too much to go to malls, or movies, or what-not. We didn't usually go shopping unless it was for food or something. And I know what some of you out there are thinking, you're probably laughing at the fact that I was part of a theater troupe. But just remember, you're laughing, but there's a million fan-girls out there going "Kya!!! Allen was a semi-professional actor! Kawaii!" or something along those lines.

As we walked towards the school, where we'd be separating, I noticed someone near the gates. I recognized that hulking figure immediately, Skin Bolic. I tensed up, and looked towards Kanda, he had noticed Skin and was glaring forwards.

"Skin! You're early to get here!"

I heard Rhode say, I turned to see her waving excitedly at the man. Kanda looked at her too, and Tyki who gave Skin a quick wave.

"You two know him?"

Kanda asked, glaring at them. But then, he always glares so they probably didn't care.

"He's our cousin, and he's coming to stay with us for a while."

Tyki answered, as Rhode skipped forward to their cousin. I didn't see the resemblance in the least. We stopped in front of the gates, Lenalee and Lavi looking worried that a fight was going to break out. Skin glared at Kanda and me, I guess he still holds a grudge about that lollipop...

"It's the brat the made me drop my candy..."

Yup, he held a grudge. I sighed irritated as he glared at me like he wanted to kill me. Kanda was glaring at Skin, almost challenging him to a fight. I fished around in the bag of random stuff I bought and pulled out a bag of candy, shoving it at Skin. Yes, I have a horrible sweet-tooth myself, but I would never bring it to the extreme this guy had.

"There, it's for making you drop your candy before. Now you can go be happy with it for an hour or something and not ruin a perfectly good day by fighting with Kanda or trying to kill me on school grounds."

"Whoa..Moyashi-chan's got an attitude."

Lavi said, I guess I did sound a bit edgy...noooooooo! It's from spending so much time with Kanda, I've said it before and I'll say it again, he's poisoning my mind with evil and rudeness! But the bag of candy seemed to distract Bolic from my tone, as he was looking at it like someone might look at a pot of gold.

"Think that'll work Rhode?"

Tyki asked, leaning on the wall that surrounds the school, a hand on his chin in an inquisitive way. Rhode, taking the large lollipop she held out of her mouth, looked on with a slight smirk.

"Heck yeah, Skin'll be in ecstasy for a while with all that."

The three of them turned to leave, but not before Tyki turned back around to give Lavi a light Kiss on the cheek, making the red-head's cheeks flush a deep red.

"See ya around bunny-boo."

"I said not to call me that..it's embarrassing..."

Normally, one might be a bit freaked out by this, but not me. I'm rather tolerant of it, and they were my friends, so of course I just wanted to be happy for them. Rhode and Lenalee let out some yaoi fan-girl squeals, then Rhode, Tyki, and Skin left. Lavi and Lenalee headed for the faculty office, where they would be meeting with Bookman and Komui, who would take them to their respective homes.

"Well at least they're happy with each other."

I said, smiling happily at the backs of my retreating friends.

"Che... they should have the decency to leave their homosexuality at home."

"Wow I never would've guessed that you'd be homophobic."

"I'm not, I wouldn't even have a problem with it if they'd just keep it private"

"Are you sure about that? Well, you don't seem like the kind to be afraid of anything so simple. Because you know that homophobia means "fear of homosexuality"."

"Like I said, I am not_ afraid _of them, I just think it's something better left out of the public's eye."

"Sure,_ sure_."

"What's with that tone?"

"What tone? I'm just ...talking as always..."

I couldn't help the smirk that wanted to come on my face, it's so fun to pick on Kanda.

"You're annoying me just by being here right now."

"Sheesh...you get annoyed so easily..."

"That's because you're_ trying_ to annoy me!"

"And I'm doing a pretty good job too."

"Shut up before I-"

"Before you make me? How so?"

"There are _ways_...Moyashi..._ways_..."

"Would you have the guts to use any of those ways?"

Ok, dumb question, of course he would! But I just felt like pushing his buttons. there must've been something wrong with me that day, because I was picking a fight with _Kanda Yu_ of all people! Kanda grabbed the collar of my shirt, and pushed me into a tree, why did there have to be trees around?

"You sayin' I wouldn't do anything to you? or that I wouldn't be able to?"

I blushed, did he realize how close he was to me? I looked down to try and hide it, pouting slightly at the situation.

"What did it sound like to you?"

"It sounded like a challenge."

I blushed harder when he whispered that, he sounded ... and I'll kill myself for admitting this later..._hot_. The blushing was a bad idea though, it seemed.

"Tch...and when you blush like that, it almost seems like an invitation."

He said, before covering my lips with his own. I couldn't believe it. I was sharing a kiss with Kanda Yu.

**WEEEEEEEEEE IT'S THERE IT'S THERE DID YOU SEE IT!?!?! IT'S THERE! Yeah, Saya's been waiting forever to put some KanAre action in there. Kanda loves a cute and blushing Allen, and Allen just so happened to be cute and blushing. and challenging Kanda to shut him up! Of course the hormone-driven beast that is Kanda would take advantage of that! And Saya knows that you've been waiting for that, so review! Do it in celebration of KanAre's first kiss!**


	16. she will be a shield from death

**So Saya's listening to the FLCL OST while writing this...RIDE ON SHOOTING STAR! Oh snap..more music in Saya's head...must. make. Lavi. SING! XD but this will be a rather morbid chapter. Once again, Saya's gotta thank Falcon-Jade-Darkness for the idea from these last few chapters, and on the request/suggestion of Marie, she will be speeding up the RhodeLena stuffs. enjoy**

**um..,Saya has kidnaped Hoshino...but she's still letting him write manga, of course. Does that count as ownership?**

**Rated T unless someone say's it needs changing. AU and probable OOC so beware.**

000

Allen looked at me, surprised written all over his face. He tried to squirm away, but no such luck, not with me here. He soon stopped, and just as he started to kiss back, I pulled away, being the evil bastard I am. I smirked at the rosy blush that came to his cheeks. he pouted, indignant and embarrassed.

_If he keeps that up I'm gonna rape 'im where he stands... doesnt he realize he's too cute?!_

"W-what was that?!"

He asked, stuttering and still blushing, he really needs to stop that...

"Heh, you issued the challenge? Didn't think I'd shut you up?"

"N-NO! A-a-and not like _that._...what happened to your "Keep it at home" thing?"

"I said keep it out of the public eye. Last I checked we were alone here."

I couldn't contain my smirk as he blushed harder.

"I suddenly feel very endangered..."

He said, I almost started laughing as I turned to start walking away. He sighed and grumbled, he had to go back to the dorms, so he would be walking with me either way.

"Gr...wait you bastard."

He called, following me back, I couldn't help but think of a puppy following it's master...hm..I liked that idea, kinda made me wanna pounce on him again. but then again, maybe my perverted mind could wait until we got indoors for that x3.

000

Lenalee and Komui walked into the courtyard from the back fo the school, where the school faculty parking is. It was three days after the first big excursion, and they were all meeting up again for another. Komui was going to stay and hang around with Bookman and Reever in the lounge like last time, and maybe the General, if he chose to stop by. Well he did all right, he'd come by, but the way Lenalee saw him made her shriek, and Komui dropped all the papers he was planning to have Reever help him correct. General Yeegar was hanging on the flag pole, the flag wrapped around his neck. Blood was painted down in a spiral, and the newly fallen snow was soiled with scarlet, and the dust of what was once innocence. There were words written on his back too, and his pinky lie on the ground, as if someone had used it as a pen to write the lyrics to their twisted song. Lenalee dropped to her knees in tears.

out in the corner of the courtyard, unseen by those who came to see what happened, two Noah stayed. Rhode was on a low tree branch, watching happily as chaos unfolded. Tyki stood below her, leaning on the trunk, watching on with satisfaction.

"The Millennium Earl is searching, he is searching for a precious heart. He was not it, who will be the next?"

She sang words very similar to the ones she had left on the ?General's back. They had fought him together, Tyki had destroyed the innocence while she put the body on display.

"You're enjoying this a lot, aren't you? that's your doll over there breaking, you know."

"Yes, but then I'll put her back together, only to destroy her in a more lovely and fitting manner. I'll brea k her and put her back together until I can no longer. Oh look, you're bunny has just emerged with Bookman. What will you do?"

"Heh, I don't play with dolls, this relationship is a gamble, and I always win."

000

I heard a faint cry from out in the school grounds, and went out to check it. Allen must've heard it too, because we met in the hall and ran towards it's source. What I saw disgusted me, the General was dead, and Lenalee was cry as the adults took down the body. There were small craters in the ground, and the snow was dirty with stains of many shades. This was the after math of a contained battle. Allen looked away from the sight.

"There are words on his back."

Reever observed.

"The Millennium Earl is searching, He is searching for a precious heart. I was not it, who is next? He is searching for a precious heart..."

Komui read.

"It's ... like a song..."

The crowd could almost hear the sickening melody as it road the wind, hinting towards calamity.

000

Lenalee ran away from the sight of blood, and the corpse of the general. She had only met him a few times, but he was a kind man, he was like a grandfather to everyone. Why had he been the first to go? Why did any of them have to die? Her legs felt as heavy as they had the first time she used her dark boots, like lead, and they wouldn't listen to her, as she collapsed in the girl's room. Sobs wracked her body, and while screaming would help release the pain, it wouldn't erase it. She wanted to forget what she had just seen, to escape the reality of it. The Earl was making his move, he was going to attack the exorcists one by one to find the Heart.

"Lenalee? What's the matter?"

She looked up to find a concerned-looking Rhode. Rhode squatted down, hugging her knees in front of her to help balance.

"T-the General...h-h-he's dead..k-killed..."

She stuttered out her response. She didn't want to admit it, but it was truth.

"Why!? Why did he have to die? He was such a kind man ..who would do that to him?!"

Rhode pat Lenalee's shoulder comfortingly.

"There, there. It's alright, at least your ok."

"B-but ... he's dead, and he can't come back... he had so much reason not to die..it's all meaningless now..."

Rhode leaned forwards, and kissed the tears off of Lenalee's cheek.

"You're very beautiful when you cry. But I would like to see a happy Lenalee again, so please don't. I'll shield your eyes from death."

Lenalee collapsed into another fit of tears, and Rhode stayed with her, hugging her consolingly.

**Well this had barely any KanAre in it but...Saya still liked this chapter. She figured that because the Yeegar plays no significant role other than getting killed, that he'd be the perfect one to do away with... Rhode seems a bit sweet here though, doesn't she? She's faking half of it, mind you. She just feels like breaking Lenalee again later. What twisted love. That version of the song Rhode sings is from the anime, Saya likes that version better than the manga version. well reviews are a not-so-twisted form of love for the author who wrote all of this, so please feel free to show your affections. **


	17. In the Moonlight

**Because Saya's in a ranting mood, could she just complain about the psychopaths that comment on her AMV/slide shows? Yes? Ok. She really hate when people go "that's my boyfriend he's not gay!" what the flip? Saya's sorry but even she knows that 1. It's purely a fandom pairing (unless it's from a shonen-ai/yaoi manga) and 2. They are two-dimensional characters composed entirely of Ink, and therefore they can never be owned by anyone but their creator, and owning a plushy or two does not make them whoever's boyfriend...crazies need a dose of reality...not even the good kinda crazy...**

**Saya does not own the two-dimensional Kanda or Allen...it'd be awesome if she did though, would you believe her if she said she's Hoshino-sensei?**

**Rated T until someone says it needs changing. AU and probable OOC so beware.**

000

I sat on my windowsill, looking out at the too-large moon. There were no stars tonight, and there were low clouds, it was raining, yet somehow the moon still shone. It was an almost-perfect night to follow the day after a funeral. The entire school was there, and the General was cremated, apparently it was mandatory that all Order personnel be. I had only met him that once, but he was such a nice man, I felt sad. I always mourn over the loss of a life though, even someone I didn't know, because everyone has a reason to keep living. I'm well aware that makes me seem soft, but I can't help it, I guess I am.

I wish the clouds would cover the moon too though, it was too bright, too bright and shining to be out on a night like this, on a week like this. What a vacation, huh? It was Friday, and Christmas eve, but no one was thinking about the holiday. A huge investigation has been started to find the murder/s. According to Komui, the culprit was must likely a Noah. I didn't know what a Noah was then, but he explained it. They're direct descendants of Noah, and they have supernatural powers because of his blood. they can also destroy innocence. Not much else is known about them but that, but that was all that was needed to pin the Murder on one.

there was a creaking behind me, I figured that my door had opened because of the wind, the winds were very high-speed, and coming through my window without interference. The heavy rain was brought into my room too, though I did a god job of stopping it from getting in, so I was soaked. I didn't notice though. My wind theory was disproved though, as a blanket was put around my shoulders, and was held fast around me by a pair of strong arms. I looked behind me, and for a second thought I was looking on some kind of god. Then I remembered that face, Kanda. He was radiant in the moonlight, even more so than he was that other night, because he was so close.

"What are you doing in here?"

"You're wet, you'll catch cold."

His concern shocked me, just this Monday he was getting annoyed at every move I made. Of course Monday was the day he pinned me to a tree. it seemed like a very long time ago though, with all that's happened. I was sidetracked for a moment, and flushed at his concern, but I soon remembered my question.

"So what are you doing in here?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"So you come in here? What would you have done if I was asleep?"

"Watched."

I blushed more, it was rather embarrassing to hear that he would've just sat there and watched me sleep, I've said it before, but I don't like sleeping in front of others.

"Good thing I wasn't asleep then. I hate sleeping in front of other people."

"You fell asleep in my room just fine that one time."

"That was different... it was an accident."

"Tch... a troublesome accident."

I was pretty sure I was beet red by then, could we not talk about me sleeping?

"Sorry..."

"It was troublesome because I couldn't even touch you without feeling like I was going to go insane."

Ok, _now_ I was absolutely sure without a doubt that I was scarlet. I was feeling very... unguarded suddenly. I mean, he _kissed_ me, was planning to watch me _sleep_, and now he's telling me that even way back then (which granted wasn't that long ago) he was feeling..._different_ about me, you could say. I didn't know wether to feel flattered or worried. The comfort given by his embrace made me think that I didn't need to be afraid though. I breathed in deeply, remembering his distinct scent. It was strange, a mix between green tea and regular soap. Strange, but I liked it none the less.

"Kanda... are you serious?"

His hold on me tightened slightly, and he got stiff.

"Why would you even ask that? I wouldn't be here if I wasn't, I'm not the type to fake anything."

I nodded, one again embarrassed. He relaxed again, and his hold on me changed, in an instant he had one arm under my back, and another was scooping up my legs, then I was off the window.

"Wh-what are you doing Kanda!?"

"Taking you to bed."

"You-your what!? U-um I'm sorry but t-th-this really only just started I don't think that's-"

"Tch, what the hell are you stuttering about? You can't just stay up all night, no matter how depressed you are, go to sleep."

I sighed in relief, my selective innocence hadn't selected this moment to be innocent, so naturally the first thing I thought was _that_... I leaned against his chest, because he hadn't put me down yet. I wondered where he was taking me, he told me he was taking me to bed, but that's directly across the room from my window we shouldn't have been moving still. he kicked open a door, but the thud against the back wall was quiet. I didn't need to look around to know he had taken me to his room, it smelt like him, that strange scent. He placed me down gently, and I looked over to him. I faintly wondered why I wasn't arguing against being carried around and what-not.

"If you're telling me to sleep, shouldn't you sleep too? I mean you kinda just gave me your bed so..."

I was too flustered to talk went he crawled in next to me, and put a protective and possessive arm around my waist. I suddenly realized that he seemed half-asleep himself, despite his claims to insomnia. he pulled my closer in his sleepy stupor, then fell asleep. Maybe he was having a hard time sleeping alone tonight because of the General's death, who wouldn't feel a little frightened when the oldest and most experienced of the General's was taken out? Maybe he was sad too, he had known the General better than myself.

_and the way he's acting...is he a closet teddy bear or something? Heheh, Kanda a snuggling type, it's oddly cute._

With that thought in my mind to lift my spirits and amuse me in my sleep, I drifted out of consciousness, wrapped in Kanda's sheets, with his arm around me.

**Oh squee, that was cute x333. You can tell that Saya really enjoys writing these kinds of chapters. Hehehehe...you all know Kanda's a secret snuggler. Secretly snuggling with Allen at every opportunity. yesterday the moon was really big, and it inspired Saya. well Ciao! Oh, and review. yup yup, review. **


	18. Christmas presents: understanding Myself

**THANK YOU FOR 100 REVIEWS! and for that, be prepared for more of ... well Saya just doesn't know. It's bound to be fluffy, it is Christmas day in this fic! Mistle toe time x3333 it'll be a chapter for everyone to express their depressed love! or not ... Anyways...enjoy! oh, and a serious OOC warning...**

**Saya owns nothing but a computer in which to type this story on, and even then technically it's her "family's" computer...like Saya ever lets anyone on it -hovering over computer protectively-**

**Rated T until someone says it needs changing. AU and probable OOC so beware.**

000

I woke up slowly, I'm the king of low blood sugar. I still felt a bit tired though, I know I stayed up late. So late that I wasn't aware of just how late, and the end of the night was a blur because I was barely conscious enough to bother remembering. My eyes creaked open, I barely wanted to move at all, especially when I remembered the events of the last couple of days, a dead General, a funeral, a new investigation, the threat of Noahs. I had to awaken anyways though, so I started by simply opening my eyes.

And what met my sights first thing in the morning? A sight that nearly made me made me lose my mind, and a hell of a lot of blood through the nose. For a moment I thought I had died in my sleep, and awoken next to an angel. But no, beside me, still sleeping peacefully, was the Moyashi. His face was lovely and serene as sunlight bounced off his pale skin and silvery white hair, his chest moved up and down at an even pace, matching his breathing. He was facing me, and I realized I had an arm around his waist, pulling him tightly to me. His breath tickled my neck, perfect soft, pink lips parted slightly in a warm smile. I starred at him for a long time, maybe it was just my morning stupor that made it hard to focus on anything else, like getting up. But now that I'd seen him there, there's no way I wanted to get out of that bed.

At last, he woke, blinking once, then again, slightly surprised to be starring at my still transfixed self. Then, as though he remembered exactly what happened, and where he was, he smiled brilliantly.

"Merry Christmas Kanda."

I was still staggered, his large, beautiful, blue eyes shone with innocence and happiness. It was a difficult thing to get myself to speak, and I was never one to be at a loss for words, but it was impossible to find them when looking into boundless, sky colored eyes.

"Merry...Christmas..."

It was an awkward thing for me to say, I never said that to anyone on Christmas. no matter how many times someone said it to me, it simply wasn't expected of me to say it back. He looked at me questioningly, as if he himself hadn't expected me to say it. He put a hand to my forehead, like he was checking if I was sick. I scowled, back to normal.

"Why are you doing that?"

"I've been meaning to since Monday, you seem so much different that you did the day I met you."

_So he's thought I was sick as far back as Monday? Che...baka Moyashi._

I sat up, and put a hand on his hair, ruffling it slightly. he pouted while I pondered on how he got it so soft. That pout was too cute though, to not get my attention after long.

"It is Christmas though, isn't it...?"

"Yeah Kanda, it is."

"What do I get for a present?"

I asked, thinking of a million a one different "presents", but I managed to sound joking, and not perverted. Allen tilted his head to the side, and thought for a minute, then a light bulb must've went off for a look of enlightenment came across his features. He jumped up and off the bed, and stumbled, being the morning grace he is. With reflexes unusually quick for the morning, I got up and caught him. He blushed that adorable blush that always made me wanna attack him, but still he looked like an excited puppy. I swear, it had to be his cuteness, that's why I started going crazy around him, because of his cuteness. When he was balanced enough to walk without falling, I let him go, and he bounded out of the room to his own. He came back a moment later, still looking happy and puppy-ish.

"Take down your hair please."

I looked at him strangely, what does my hair have to do with anything?

"Why...?"

"Because I asked nicely now do it."

"Che...demanding little Moyashi..."

I mumbled, but did what he said anyways. Hair now down, I scowled like always, and sat down on my bed. He sat behind me, and ran a few fingers through my hair. It felt nice, and soothing. I soon forgot to scowl, and my face showed just how relaxing the repeated motion was, his fingers moving slowly, the tips of them running down my back. It left a tingling feeling going up and down in their wake. Then the motion stopped, and I had to stop myself from whining in disapproval, I simply don't whine. His hands started moving again, this time with purpose. He gathered the finger-combed hair at the base of my neck, where he bound it in a low pony tail, not unlike my usual one.

"There! All done. Merry Christmas!"

He said, looking happy with himself. Whatever it was happened to be behind me, obviously, so I had no idea what it was. I felt the ponytail, the material in it was similar to the ribbon that I normally use, but it had a slightly different feel, the material was different.

"What is it?"

"It's my red ribbon, I always wear it."

Now that I thought about it, he did always wear one, sometimes it held _his_ hair back in a low pony tail, sometimes it was around his neck in a bow. For some reason the gesture hit me deeply, is it just me, or am I getting oddly emotional as of late?

"T-thanks... but since you always wear it, wont you miss it? And wont someone notice that it's suddenly in _my_ hair instead of around _your_ neck?"

"Well...I ... kinda want you to wear it though... you don't have to...you don't even have to keep it-"

I cut him off with a kiss, making his face turn a rosy red that just made me want to kiss him more.

"I'll wear it everyday... and like hell I'd ever get rid of it, and don't expect it back ever either."

Allen, still blushing, beamed, looking incredibly happy. I was happy that the cool and unfeeling person that was myself could say something to make him smile so much.

"Ok...now this is going to seem like a belated question but... how come your in my room?"

He fell off the bed in a every anime-esque way, then shot back up, a look of disbelief on his feature.

"You don't even remember when it was you who carried me in here!?"

He asked, incredulously. I shook my head, and he sighed.

"Well, you came to my room last night, picked my up and brought me here. By the way, you're a closet snuggler."

It was my turn to blush, though not nearly as much or with the same intensity that he ever did. I looked to the side, embarrassed.

"I am not."

He giggled, a hand over his mouth.

"You definitely are Kanda. you didn't let go of me all night."

"I do not snuggle, or cuddle or anything like it."

"Riiiiiiiiigggght. And I'm the devil incarnate."

"Hey I don't know that for sure."

He laughed lightly, it was musical. But it was rudely interrupted by a loud knocking at my door.

"Hey YUUUUUU-CHAN!!!!!! IT'S CHRISTMAS! YOU'RE LEAST FAVORITE HOLIDAY!!!! And me and the lovely Lenalee are here to try and attempt to get you to show some holiday cheer you Japanese rip-off of Scrooge."

Allen blinked at the door. I turned and glared at it.

"Japanese rip-off of Scrooge?"

I scowled, then turned back to Allen.

"Stay here."

I commanded, and he nodded. For a minute the whole Master concept came back to mind, but I shook it out, then opened the door so that I could glare daggers at Lavi, but my room and inside was not visable.

"What do you want you baka red?"

"I believe I just stated my purpose loud enough for half the continent to hear!"

"He did..."

Lenalee said, checking to make sure her ears still worked.

"Do you know if Allen's alright? I knocked but he never answered..."

_Well of course he didn't answer...thank's to my midnight stupor he ended up here._

I wanted to ask him what I should answer that with, or at least look back to see his expression. I myself suddenly had very different views on gay relationships, and wouldn't mind in the least telling her straight out that he'd spent the night here. I didn't have to worry though, as soon a familiar presence was besides me, and Lenalee's jaw dropped, while Lavi covered his mouth with one hand, like a school-girl who was containing her giggles.

"Merry Christmas, Lenalee, Lavi."

He said, smiling so warmly and innocently that it alone could melt all the icy snow that covered the ground. The snow of earlier that week had gotten wet in yesterday's rain and then froze over night. The purity of his smile made him irresistibly cute, and I slammed the door shut quickly, as to steal a kiss from him. Sure, I wouldn't mind telling them he's mine, granted it's not completely official yet, but I still didn't do public displays of affection. After a mind-blowing kiss that left Allen red-faced and wit-less, I opened the door.

"God Yuu! Don't scare us like that! I thought you were gonna ravage him for a minute!'

Lavi said, nearly flipping out. I merely "tch"-ed. Outside in public eyes, I would stay the "myself" that everyone knew, and I hoped Allen would understand it. I looked back at him, and it was obvious he understood that the public "myself" and the "myself" behind closed doors were two different "myself"s. He also seemed to accept them, it was clear that he had both of them merged into one "myself" already. I was lucky, lucky to have someone like him around me.

**OMG IT'S 5 PAGES AND 3.95 LINES LONG?! That never happens... Well it was a long chapter, nearly a third longer than usual in the word count, and Saya's really happy with it! And some of you Evangelion fans might recognize all the "myself" business, from the last few episodes. that all went right over her head when she watched it. And Saya thinks that because of it's length...she deserves a few reviews for this one, ne? Sorry for carrying on like this! Goodnight Los Angeles! Wait... Saya lives on the opposite side of the country!**


	19. Bracelet: their Christmas part 1

**OK! MUST READ IMPORTANT STUFFS UP HERE! So, Saya was inspired by a review from Firey-Moonlight, wether she meant to or not. She has decided to do some Christmas specials, and since that last chapter was like KanAre's special, this one will be RhodeLena, from LENALEE'S POV. not Allen's like it would be normally, but ****Lenalee's** **Why is Saya on a Christmas spree though? Um...let's go with the "Christmas in July" excuse. it's gonig to be part one of a two part series "their chirstmas" next part is of course, TykiLavi.**

**Rhode owns Lenalee, Kanda owns Allen, Tyki owns Lavi, and vice versa. No one wants to give up their semes or ukes so Saya got nothin.**

**Rated T until someone says it needs changing. AU and probable OOC so beware, and rated for out-of-date holiday cheer.**

**000**

I was ecstatic, it was finally Christmas! Things have been rather horrible with everything that's happened though, so I'm afraid that it might not be such a joyous occasion... I hope it is though, everyone should be happy today, right? Right, so it was time to go into Holiday cheer and good will towards man mode or whatever.

I had everyone's presents with me in a purse that was larger than my normal one, but still inconspicuous. I got them all earlier this month, because I knew that if I waited to long, everything would be gone, taken by last-minute shoppers. I got Komui a new mug, of course. He loves mugs, has a collection that spans the entire kitchen wall. he always keeps the ones I give him safe at the very top, secured to the wall so that they can never fall. His favorite by far though is the first one I'd ever gotten him, probably because in my 6-year-old glory I drew a strange bunny on it. He fawns over it, talking about how I was always such a great little artist, making my blush like crazy any time he brings it up.

For Kanda I got him a first-aid special kit that's made specifically for those who tend to sprain and break things... it might seem like a random present, but trust me, he could use it. I always try to get things for people that they could use, or will like. Knowing Kanda, he'll like anything practical, therefore, practicality wins over personal interest, because for him those are one in the same.

For Lavi I got the original novel "Hitch-hiker's guild to the Galaxy". Not the crappy American version ,the original British version, it's so much better. I know Lavi doesn't seem like an intellect sometimes, and that he complains all the time about all the reading Bookman makes him do, but in reality, he loves reading. And he happens to like the Sci-fi genre too. I knew he'd like it, because he specifically told me that he'd been looking for it for a while.

For Allen I got him a new red ribbon. I have no idea what made me get him one, I guess it must've been women's intuition or something, because I didn't fail to notice that his old one was now it Kanda's hair. It was kinda obvious when your walking right behind him. We're all headed to my house to have a movie day. Brother, Reever, and Bookman will all be there also. It's going to be insane. Back to my point... I wasn't expecting those two to get together on Christmas, my yaoi-fan-girl senses went out of control when Kanda shut the door in our face, then opened it two minutes later with Allen looking like he just got sent to heaven. I gotta write a doujinshi on those two. It's a good thing I got him that I guess, because he always used his old one to keep hair out of his face during tests and stuff, he'll need a new one.

Tyki and I had a sort of deal for gifts. We're going to do more of a trade-off than actual gift-giving. I give him a childhood picture of Lavi and he gives me one of Rhode. Yes, just thinking of this under-handed tactic of getting what I want makes me blush with embarrassment and shame, but only a little bit of shame. It's a pretty good trade if I do say so myself. Rhode had to be adorable when she was younger, she's adorable now.

Finally, for Rhode, I got a necklace, well a pair. They have a simple black cord, and each has a porcelain figure, like a miniature doll almost. They're both small girls, and they look the same, except one has white hair and clothes with the rest black, and the other has black hair and clothes, with white everywhere else. They're supposed to be like yin and yang necklaces. The figures are about a centimeter tall, and each has a hand going out to the side. In each hand there's a magnet, and when you put the hands together, they stick. I get the feeling she'll like them, because she seems like a doll person to me.

We finally reached my house, it's a good size, and the order pays for it, so we don't have to worry about a thing. Going in, we each took off our wet shoes and coats, hanging them up on the hooks, and leaving our shoes at the door.

"Finally presents!"

Lavi said, looking as giddy as a five-year-old might on Christmas.

"Calm down, my excitable bunny. You'll get yours soon enough."

_You know, I think I live a life filled with all the inspiration I'll ever need to become a successful yaoi doujin author_.

and the gift-giving started. Allen was not surprised to find that Kanda had not gotten anyone anything, but instead seemed to think that the fact that Kanda was holding his hand and sitting with him was a present in itself. I was surprised he was too, Kanda simply didn't touch other people, yet despite his obvious embarrassment, he was being close to Allen. It made me want to squee. Tyki whispered something to Lavi that made him blush, and I could take a guess and say they would be sharing a present this year. Once again, it was hard not to squeal. Afterwards, Tyki slipped away from Lavi for a minute.

"I've got yours if you've got mine."

He said simply. I nodded and took out the envelope with the picture in it. At the same time we took the other's "gift". I decided to wait until later when I was alone to open it, but Tyki didn't seem to have that control, as he quickly opened it, and then had to dash to a tissue box.

_Should I have mentioned that Lavi was adorable when he was little?_

Lavi went over to Tyki to see what was wrong, and he must've caught sight of the photo, for the next minute he was pointing at me incredulously.

"Lenalee I can't believe you sold me out! Or my picture anyways!"

He didn't get much more out, as soon Tyki was all but molesting him. Me and Rhode squealed. Now that all that was cleared up, it was time to give her my present! I turned to her and took out the box.

"H-here...it's your present."

I said, suddenly very self-conscious. She blinked as though she hadn't been expecting it, and took the box carefully, as if the wrong touch could break it. Lifting the lid carefully, her eyes widened, then her face settled into a smile as she lifted the white one out. It's hand caught the other's and they both came out, a small amount of surprise showing on her face.

"Thank you, Lenalee. this one is yours."

She said, handing me the white one with black clothes. She put the black one on herself, and then went behind me to but the white one around my neck.

"I guess we both were thinking along the same lines when we went shopping, Lenalee."

she said, pulling out a box. She opened it, and quickly took out it's contents, wrapping it around my wrist. I looked at the simple silver bracelet like it was the world's greatest treasure. It had a small cross hanging from it, with a small amethyst stone in it, my birth stone. She put one on her own wrist, and it matched perfectly. Neither of us needed to say "Thanks" to know that's what we meant.

_this bracelet will mean the world to me..._

**Oh cute x3 and yet another long chapter! It's probably because of all the describing Saya has been doing, it makes for more words. Saya judges length by her word count, by the way. It's not as long as the last chapter but still pretty good! It sucks that Lenalee and Rhode have to be on opposite sides though... and the idea for a picture switch-off was too funny to resist. I think all fan-girls can relate to Lenalee, she loves yaoi too. so does Rhode. Christmas must truly be a good holiday for those two went they hang around KanAre and TykiLavi all the time. x3**


	20. Blush: their Christmas part 2

**Yes, you love Saya. why do you love her? Because coming up is a TykiLavi chapter, and many of you have expressed luff for this couple. She's thinking about putting a third part in this "their Christmas" series, a Komui Reever part. It would be kinda cutesy... That much Saya's sure of. Well, tell her if that would interest you. to the story! Tyki's POV!**

**She owns the gift ideas from the last chapter, and the fluff of this chapter, but not the characters...maybe she can buy them on ebay...you can get everything on ebay...**

**Rated M for this chapter because of Tyki's naughty behavior and uke-molest. AU and probable OOC so beware, and rated for out-of-date holiday cheer.**

000

Our group arrived at Lenalee's house while it was still early in the morning, around 10. What? That's early...as we got in, we kicked off our wet and squeaking shoes, and hung up our dripping coats over the heater, there would be no point in wearing a wet coat on a cold day.

The house was a good size, it had a spacious living room, with a very old, but very comfortable-looking set of red couches. The walls were a simple creamy white, with mahogany trimming that went very well with the couch's color. The floor was a soft, black plush carpet. All in all, a very well style room.

_I'd bet any money Lenalee did the coordinating._

Yes, if Komui did, then god only knows what this place would look like.

"Wow...I was expecting your house to look like a mad-scientist's house or something...you know, because Komui lives here..."

Allen said quietly. Lenalee didn't seem annoyed by the statement.

"I won't let him bring his experiments upstairs. If you want to see that, you've got to go downstairs."

She said, Allen's jaw dropped, and I gaped, Rhode smirked amused, and Lavi and Kanda seemed to know this fact already so they didn't react.

"I would rather not...I'll stay were it's safe to breathe..."

He said, then took a seat on the couch carefully, Kanda sitting besides him, looking rather awkward while holding the younger boy's hand. Rhode and I had missed it, but apparently this morning Lenalee and Lavi found that Allen had slept in Kanda's room, and while they claim they did nothing, I find that hard to believe. I know I sure as hell wouldn't be able to stand it if Lavi was sleeping next to me. But then again, with Allen... I can see where Kanda would be able to hold back. One of Allen's greatest charms is his innocence, I doubt Kanda would want to spoil that.

Lavi was waiting excitedly to get to the gift-giving.

"Calm down, my excitable bunny. You'll get yours soon enough."

I said to him, putting my arms around him from behind, taking his hands in my own.

"So what's my present from you?"

He asked, with curiosity in his voice, and a blush on his cheeks. I lowered my face to his ear.

"My love, in any and every form you want it."

His blush turned crimson when he sensed the hint of lust and teasing in my voice.

"That's one hell of a gift..."

I loved teasing him like this, he was absolutely adorable when blushing. He slipped away from me, and I pouted, disapproving.

"I'll be back in a minute... just gonna go to the bathroom..."

He said, still flushed as he slipped down the hall. I walked over to Lenalee.

"I've got yours if you've got mine."

I said, quietly and simply, I wanted to get this picture before Lavi came back. She held out an envelope with my "present" in it, and I held out hers, we took them at the same time. I couldn't wait to see this, so I opened it quickly, careful not to harm the photo. Inside the envelope was a picture of Lavi, all of 7 years old, wearing a coat that probably belonged to Bookman, as it was too large for him, it's hem just hitting the floor around his feet. He was waving with one hand, the sleeve of the black coat flopping over his hand. The headband that he always wore was around his neck, his hair falling over the right side of his face, covering the eye I had yet to see. And of course, he had that adorably silly grin on his face, his innocence shining brightly. the picture was absolutely adorable, I don't think I've ever seen anything cuter. Well, ok, except for the real Lavi, especially when blushing.

I felt a nosebleed coming on and dived for a tissue box. I think I shoved at least 50 of them up my nose trying to stop the blood flow by the time Lavi came back out.

_I should put this picture away..._

It was too late though, as he was coming over to see what was wrong. I tried to stash away the photo while halting my nosebleed, but he had seen the edge of the photo, and took it from me. His face went bright red once again, and I started thinking that maybe it wasn't so bad that he'd found the picture.

"This is...me!? W-w-where did you...and you're..."

He looked around the room, mildly embarrassed. He noticed that Lenalee refused to look our way, despite her yaoi-fan-girl-ness. He pointed at her incredulously.

"Lenalee I can't believe you sold me out! Or my picture anyways!"

I could hardly take it anymore, he's so cute when he's making an idiot of himself. Behind him once again, I started kissing down his neck, wrapping my arms around his chest, not caring that there were others in the room, and two of those others were squealing loudly. You'd almost think those fan-girls planned it the way this worked out for them. He was a little stiff, but slowly relaxing into my touches.

"T-Tyki..I though we agreed not in public...?"

"If people don't want to watch then they don't have to...you're_ my_ Lavi... I'll do what I want, and make sure you enjoy it, regardless of location."

once again that lovely blush came across his cheeks and I pulled him back, onto a vacant couch and onto my lap. My hand slipped into his pocket, and I rubbed against his inner thigh, thanking whatever deity happened to be out there for making Lavi wear pants with very deep pockets today. his blush became more vibrant, and I smirked as he squirmed on top of me. Some might call it molest, I say I have every right to pleasure my uke, even if he doesn't realize he wants me to.

"T-Tyki we really shouldn't..."

"Sh... no one will notice if you stay nice and quiet..."

He bit his lower lip, as if trying to tell me "you know I cant to that" without actually speaking. My smirk never faltered as I prepared to take advantage of the full depth of his pockets. But of course, my endeavor was never successfully completed, as just then Komui bust through the front door with Reever and Bookman. Reever's car broke down, so Komui decided to give him a ride over, which is why there was all of a 45 minutes unsupervised teen activities.

"Tyki definitely not in front of Panda..."

Lavi said, fearing for his life, Bookman was bound to kill him if he realized where my hand was reaching for.

"My, my, a little over a half-hour and this place looks like the scene of an or-"

Reever slapped a hand over Komui's mouth before he could finish his sentence.

"Please...no molest on the couches..."

Reever sighed out.

_Oh like that's any better than saying this looks like a group orgy._

I retracted my hand from Lavi's pants very slowly, teasing him as I did, though still very hesitant to do so. His blush still a radiant red, he looked at me over his shoulder.

"You're absolutely horrible Tyki..."

"That's why you love me. don't worry, you'll have plenty of chances for release later."

He blushed a shade unknown to man, and I kissed his burning cheek.

"My Lavi..._mine_."

**Whoa...buddeh. what a chapter... all you perverts loved it. Saya can't believe she's capable of writing this...mainly because she squee-ed too much...thought she was gonna die from lack of oxygen... Tyki's such a pervert... well, at least your appetite for yaoi and TykiLavi is temporarily sated. Does Saya even need to ask you to review for her **_**20**__**TH**__** CHAPTER?!?!?!?!?!?!?**_


	21. Christmas Presents part 2: Real Name

**Woot! This time it wasn't Saya's fault! There was a problem with adding chapters to stories so she couldn't until now. Sorry... and the "Their Christmas" series is over, since no one wanted any KomuixReever luff. So now It's back to Allen's POV, since the last normal chapter ended on Kanda's. So it's Moyashi-chan time!!!**

**Why wont Katsura sell Saya DGM!? ...wah. **

**This chapter can probably stay at T... just the usual stuff, AU and OOC...and Allen cuteness!!!**

**000**

When Komui came in I was hardly aware of it, why should I be? I was busy _cuddling_ with _Kanda_. That sounds so funny. I could tell that he was a bit uncomfortable sitting together at first, but then he just kinda grabbed me and pulled me so close there wasn't any room between us. Iblushed, of course, and Kanda had to look away for a minute.

"Tch...why do you always have to blush so much...? Makes self-control damn-near impossible..."

He mumbled, I tried not to blush, really I did! But when he says something like that I couldn't help it!!!!

"Sorry..."

It was a little confusing though, this relationship. I mean, he kissed me on Monday, then practically kidnaps me from my room last night. Lenalee and Lavi saw us together this morning, so I'm pretty sure they expect us to be together. And we are...I think. I don't know, nothings official, it's confusing to not know where we stand. It's pretty obvious that Kanda's serious though, because there's no way he'd do anything that could jeopardize his total-asshole reputation unless he was. But what about me? I keep getting swept away, too much is happening too fast and I haven't had a chance to think about anything. Still, the fluttering feeling in my gut tells me that I don't need to think to know that I definitely like being held by Kanda. I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around me until Komui started making a fuss about something or other. Snapping to attention, I looked over to see him crying over Lenalee, speaking in unintelligible sobs, while she stood there, beet read, as Reever attempted to free poor Lenalee. If you looked closely, you could see he was glaring through his tears at Rhode, so I had a guess as to why he was freaking out.

"KOMUI GET A GRIP!! IT'S A CHRISTMAS PRESENT NOT AN ENGAGEMENT RING!"

Reever yelled, poor Lenalee was as red as me now. Rhode seemed to find the whole ordeal very entertaining, and Tyki was too busy getting scolded by Lavi to have an opinion on the matter. Lavi didn't like being molested in public.

"Ahem...well now that we're here, let the festivities start!"

Komui said, marching around, grabbing chips, soda, a bag of Christmas colored m&ms, and about a million and 42 things that we probably wouldn't even have time to try.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?"

Reever asked us, looking through the movie case, as Lenalee and Rhode settled into the couch next to Kanda and me, and Tyki and Lavi sat on the other side of the two. It was a big couch, the kind that curve around, and fit well in corners. Bookman took the recliner, and Komui gave Reever took the love seat. It was a very long movie marathon, seeing as Lenalee and Rhode all but demanded that we watch the Harry Potter movies, apparently Daniel Radcliffe is very attractive to teenaged girls, and would look cute with the majority of the male cast. This is the first time I've seen the movies though, and I must say that the books are better. Well after 4 movies and about ten hours of doing nothing, it was dark out, late, and everyone was stiff from sitting still for so long. We were getting up to go home when...

"Where are you guys going? It's still early! And don't forget it's a vacation! You kids are supposed to stay up and be ridiculously hyper all night. Sheesh, kids these days...no concept of fun that doesn't involve their libidos."

Komui said, Lavi, Lenalee and I went bright red, _we_ could think of plenty of normal fun things that didn't involve jumping into the sack, or doing something crazy like moshing in the living room. Tyki coughed, looking in any direction but at ...well anyone, looks like Komui hit the nail on the head there, poor Lavi. Rhode just giggled, amused at our reactions, and Kanda "tch"-ed, thinking that Komui wasn't one to talk.

"You have a way of making these poor kids really uncomfortable Komui..."

Reever said, shaking his head.

"Never mind that! It's time for hot coco and fruit cake!"

"..."

There was an incredulous silence, most people weren't so excited over fruit cake... Reever hit Komui over the head, and Komui whined.

"You kids can go home now... see some other time."

Lenalee stayed behind and helped Reever restrain Komui, and Lavi and Bookman drove away in a very old chevy pick-up truck. So Rhode, Tyki, Kanda and I were there, just walking, and talking about random things.

"I can't believe anyone besides Lenalee can really stop Komui..."

Tyki said, thinking back to Reever and Lenalee's conjoined attempts at stopping the mad scientist.

"I can... they seem very...close..."

Rhode said, pointing her fingers together.

"Rhode...sheesh...not every man is gay just because he has a best friend...besides there's no solid proof..."

"Well... there was this one time... I didn't think much of it then but...now that you mention it..."

I started, looking around, wondering if I should really say it now.

"What?! What happened!? Tell meeee!!"

Rhode seemed more than excited at the prospect, so I sighed and started.

"Well it was nothing really...I forgot my notebook in the science room once but didn't realize it until late, and when I got there one of the lights on the lab tables went off and I thought it was a thief or something so I went in and then I saw Komui, well he turned on the lights, and Reever was in the back of the room and so I left quickly after that and it was nothing really..."

I took a deep breath, and realized everyone was starring at me.

"Tch...you forget your notebooks way too much. And would you seriously walk into a room if you though a thief was in it?"

Kanda said, shaking his head at my stupidity. Rhode squealed, and Tyki just looked forward, probably wondering if there was anyone straight among us.

"My gosh I can't believe they would do that in the science room!"

Rhode said, going fan-girl all over the place.

"Do what?"

"..."

As everyone starred at me again, I could just hear them thinking "are you for real?"

"Allen...think about it...two adults, one dark room, after hours, all alone, where no one should be coming. Think."

Rhode said, acting like she was talking to a slow child.

"Think of it in the same way you think when playing poker."

Tyki added, as though that would help.

_hey now, I'm not a pervert just because I play strip poker, I would never play against a girl. Wait...does that make me gay? _

one look over to Kanda and it was obvious, no shit I'm gay. Well, it was time to take Tyki's advice, and almost immediately the realization came to me and my jaw dropped.

"oh god...that's your lab table Kanda..."

Kanda paled, and looked ready to puke.

"...I wont even think of what's been on that table..."

"Don't worry! You skip enough class to hardly ever actually work at a lab."

Rhode offered her half-hearted condolences.

"Don't promote cutting class!!"

"Oh look, our turns come, bye!"

Rhode said quickly, and her and Tyki took their path home. Now it was just me and Kanda walking down the snowy streets, cars passing every so often, street lights making everything nice and bright. I looked to my left, and Kanda looked into the street, both of us a bit embarrassed for some reason. Something warm took my hand, and I didn't have to look over to know it was Kanda, not to say I didn't look over anyways.

"Merry Christmas ...Allen."

_D–D-did h-h-he just used my NAME!_ _My actual__** NAME**__?!1?! _

I was gaping, but it soon turned into a smile, I was downright giddy at the moment.

"You just said my name..."

"Yeah well, consider it the closest thing to a present anyone's ever gotten out of me."

he said, I nodded happily, and was about to start walking, when Kanda bent down and kissed my forehead, making my blush.

_What a Christmas..._

**what a Christmas indeed x3. Kanda's such a sweetie as soon as he has Moyashi to himself! Ok, the Christmas series is officially over and will be followed by a new years one!!!!! because we ALL know that Komui's not letting anyone leave until at least 1 am on new years, they gotta do something to pass the time! Aren't you all glad that Saya's getting back to the KanAre -ness? **


	22. New Years p1: Drinking contest

**Wooooo it's New Years!!!! now Saya doesn't even have an excuse for the out-of-date-holiday-chapter. But look at it this way, in half a year, someone might read this around new years and wonder "why do they say it's out of date? It's perfect to me." So Saya wins! Another one lost to ditech! ... Saya's in a rambling mood today.**

**um...saya has taken over the world via the stock markets...and yet that doesnt mea nshe owns DGM...**

**This chapter will probably be M... because the term 'adult themes' doesn't just apply to butt smex, alcohol usage and m&m poker! And once again, out of date holiday cheer and beer.**

**000**

It's new Years Eve and it would see m that everyone has temporarily forgotten that a General died, that there are Noah on the loose, that the Earl is probably plotting our demise, and that there are laws against giving alcohol to minors. Case in point: Komui, pulling out two cases of beer, 3 bottles of white wine, and 2 of champagne. And offering it to us. My "us" I mean the usual group of Tyki and Lavi, Rhode and Lenalee, and Allen and myself. Reever was here too.

"B-B-BROTHER!!! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO GIVE US THAT!! WE'RE UNDERAGED!"

Lenalee yelled, dropping her heel on Komui's head. The insane grin never left the mad scientist's face though, I'm absolutely sure that he has a block of lead or something under that hat, so that he can't feel it when Lenalee does that. It's either lead or a weapon of mass destruction that actually works and was intended to be one from the start, unlike his Komlins.

"You're crazy to think you can just give all this crap to kids!"

Reever said, taking the bottles. Tyki didn't get the big fuss at all. He seemed to be entertaining the idea of a drunk Lavi. Little did he know that Lavi was so used to drinking that he hardly ever got drunk anymore. Me and Lavi have been drinking since we were what? 13 maybe? Lavi was as calm about it as Tyki was, well he was a bit excited actually, he_ loves_ booze.

"I don't see the problem, when I lived in Portugal we were allowed to drink at 16."

"See ,he doesn't mind!"

"Yeah well brother we're in the states! The age is 21 here!"

All the fuss stopped though, and everyone's attention went to Allen, who was looking like Komui just pulled a gun on him. He squeaked, then scrambled around and hid behind me.

"I wont touch alcohol again, I wont touch alcohol again..."

We all starred at him, worrying for his mental state. He was nearly shaking, what happened to him?

"What's wrong Moyashi?"

"Cross...chocolate...alcohol... bad..."

This might sound like a nonsensical statement, but for those who knew Cross, they could guess. I myself had the unpleasant misfortune of meeting him the last time he reported to the Order, nearly four years ago. I don't remember any tag-along Moyashi, so that must've been before they met. Rhode and Tyki looked confused, for they knew not the horrors of Cross Marian. Lenalee went behind me, and I turned around, not liking how many people were getting behind me. She knelt down at pat Allen on the head, the way one might do to a stray puppy who's been kicked too many times.

_don't...think...Allen and puppy at the same time...dooooooon't..._

Doing that is very bad, _very_ bad. Thinking of Allen and cute animals at the same time usually leads to Allen with animal ears which would equal an embarrassing situation if I were to start thinking that now. Besides, Lenalee would not like blood on her carpets. again. Tyki didn't have enough tissues last week. Poor Lavi. Seme-senses kicking in, I hid Allen from the offending alcoholic beverages. Reever took off Komui's cap and bashed him over the head, returned the cap, then stole the drinks away while the scientist was out. Allen sighed, and fell backwards, laying on the floor.

"Man... I seriously didn't expect to be so afraid of alcohol... Cross really did a number on me..."

"Whoa...this Cross guy musta been a hard-ass. Who is he?"

Tyki asked, in all his obliviousness.

"My master."

Tyki's eye's nearly popped out of his head and his jaw dropped. For that Lavi bashed him over the head.

"He _means_ like a teacher. What were you thinking you pervert?"

Lavi asked, suspicion lacing his voice. Allen went red when he realized what Tyki must've thought, which made Rhode crack up, Lenalee squee, and me wanna attack him. Seriously... could he at least not blush in _public_? At least then I could go crazy without having to worry about us showing up in one of Lenalee's doujin. I settled for looking away. Komui woke back up, looked around, and cried when he couldn't see his precious booze.

"Did you guys really have to take it away...I mean as long as no one gives Allen any –cough-Kanda-cough- it should be fine."

Everyone looked at me, and I initiated my attack on the stupid scientist, like I'd really try to get Allen drunk! The thought wouldn't have even come to mind if he hadn't said that! But oh what a thought...NOOOOOOOO! After a while of this game of cat-and-mouse, I calmed down and Komui was a pile of useless mass.

"He did have a point though...as long as Allen stays a good...five feet away from any alcohol, it's all good. So bring on the booze!!!"

Lavi said, throwing his fists up excitedly. Tyki grabbed Lavi from behind, pulling him into his lap.

"I didn't know you were a booze hound...it's sexy."

Lavi blushed, and his blush must do the same thing to Tyki as Allen's does to me, but he seems to have much less self-control...

"Tyki not this again!!!!"

Rhode and Lenalee squealed, Komui laughed his ass off, Allen looked away from the scene, and what else would I do but tch? Tyki eventually got thrown off and scolded, and a depressed Lenalee and Rhode made their way to the beer. What happened to Lenalee's "Yeah well brother we're in the states! The age is 21 here!"? Allen sighed, well that whole chapter was pointless.

"Alright, who thinks they can out-drink me?"

Rhode asked, sitting on the floor cross-legged with two bottles of wine.

_Are you serious? That little girl, challenging people to a drinking contest? _

At the moment I was conveniently forgetting that she was the oldest of our group not including Komui and Reever, who's jaws dropped when she asked that.

"I'm not fool enough to take you on..."

Tyki said, shaking his head. Lavi looked between the two, not believing that she could really hold her liquor that well. Lenalee seemed just as shocked.

"How about you Kanda? You don't seem like one to step down from a challenge."

"Tch, like I'd do something so juvenile."

"You afraid of losing?"

"Are you?"

"Not at all, I can hold my liquor. The question is, can you? I bet you've never touched the stuff."

"What? Do I really seem like such a goodie two-shoes to you? I could take you on any day."

"then prove it."

"I will, hand me a bottle."

It didn't occur to me until later that she had goaded me into a drinking match. Allen shook his head and went to the fridge to get some water, then he and Lenalee played poker with m&ms as poker chips at the table. Lavi sat between the table and us, looking between the two matches, and occasionally stealing some of the m&ms. Reever restrained Komui, preventing him from bringing out any more alcohol from god knows where. Komui seemed to enjoy being restrained. freaky bastards. This is the point where I was half-way done with my bottle. What a weird way to spend New Years, well, for a minor. Whatever happened to watching New Years marathons of Naruto then switching the channel all of five seconds before the ball drops? I'll never understand our group, but the bottom of the bottle is getting pretty close now, and me and Rhode are about even.

**Kanda sooooo has seme senses. anyways while Saya was writing the checked her account on deviantart and well she got quite the energy boost from a dear friend. cheesed-olives was kind enough to draw her a present, and now Kanda's her whore apparently xD love you crazies...love ya. you're Saya's inspiration. **


	23. New Years p2: Hide the drinks

**um... there's nothing to put here... life is getting rather...fan-fic centric... the...weather's nice...? Saya just screwed over her ankle somehow...? Her mind is completely blank...? whatever...**

**Saya's mind is too blank to think up anything special to say here so ...how about saying she just doesn't own DGM?**

**What could eventually lead to uke molest! Yatta! And more drinking...and poker, and the usual AU and OOC...that's a M rating...Saya does not promote drinking, molest, or gambling. Well, ok, maybe she does promote uke molest...-,.-**

**000**

I sat with Lenalee playing poker at the table, not cheating for once. Why would I cheat against her? For one thing, it just seems pathetic to cheat against a girl, and besides, I don't like chocolate much ,whereas it seems Lenalee loves chocolate. Really, Cross got me off Alcohol before I really started, and at the same time he managed to ruin chocolate for me too... who needs the stuff? Kanda and Rhode have already finished the wine off, and they're starting on one of the beer cases. Lavi and Tyki managed to save one of the cases for themselves, and Komui insists that no one touches the Champagne until the ball drops. Insane teacher. Lenalee took the "chips" she'd just won, when Komui got some new idea or another, I get the feeling he's had more booze than any of us.

"Spin the bottle time!"

He declared, grabbing Reever and making him sit down.

"WHAT!? Komui are you trying to get arrested for pedophelia!?"

Reever's rant was cut short sadly, as Komui stopped the bottle on him, and kissed the English teacher before he could react. I think just about everyone's jaw dropped right there, Lenalee lost some m&ms too. Rhode was the first to recover, stifling her giggles.

"Whoa...go Komui..."

Tyki said, a bit awkwardly. How could this not be? I mean these are our_ teachers_. Aren't there rules against this sort of thing? Reever pulled away, and hit Komui over the head.

"Komui you idiot! I don't care if you're drunk, I've told you a million times, NO PDA!"

Reever had enough with the alcohol consumption, and I of course didn't exactly like it either. We went around and picked up the bottles, I telling myself that I'm not drinking it so Cross wont kill me.

"I can't see how you guys can stand this stuff."

I said, handing the bottles I had to Reever, who knew where to put them.

"That's because whenever you think 'alcohol' you also think 'world of hurt' Moyashi."

Kanda said, looking a little annoyed. Sheesh, like he really needs a depressant to get into a bad mood.

"Yeah, and I also think 'underage' and 'illegal'"

"You're such a good boy Allen, always following the rules and stuff."

Rhode said, getting up and plopping back down on one of the couches.

"There's nothing wrong with that, besides, I'd probably be a total lightweight. Unlike you two drunks..."

"Oi, who are you calling a drunk? I could drive a car like this and not get pulled over."

"Please don't."

"Wow Yuu, you let Moyashi-chan say such mean things, but if I said 'im you'd have killed me by now! No fair!"

Lavi said, why he felt the need to comment I have no idea. but on a separate note...

"DON'T CALL ME MOYASHI!"

"Once again, no fair! You let Yuu call you Moyashi but when I do you yell at me!!"

_Lavi can be so childish sometimes... _

"Well I never said I wanted to be called that."

"What's wrong with me calling you Moyashi, Moyashi?"

Kanda said, grabbing my waist and pulling me towards the floor and into his lap. I blushed, and wished it would go away, alcohol lessens self-control you know.

"W-well...it's not my name for one thing..."

"So? It just makes the times I do say your name better, right?"

He near-whispered. And how am I supposed to stick to my guns when he's doing that and playing with the buttons on my shirt? I told you alcohol is bad!

"Ooh snap, Kanda's gonna dirty the pure Allen, whatever shall we do?"

Tyki asked sarcastically. Rhode and Lenalee seemed to like the idea. What's wrong with girls these days!?!?!?

"Please, I still have some self-control, unlike you who never possessed any in the first place. I don't feel like starring in one of Lenalee's fan comics..."

_Lenalee has fan comics!?!?!?!!?!? what's wrong with the world today when people are exploiting their friends love lives for money?_

Needless to say I'm not handling this well. Kanda's breath smelt like the wine he was drinking, he's gonna feel like crap tomorrow...maybe. He seems like a pro at drinking. It was around 11, and Komui and Reever has disappeared. I don't think that much is going to happen though, because it seems that Kanda wont be losing his self control anytime soon, Lavi's holding Tyki off with a rolled-up new paper, and Rhode and Lenalee just aren't like that. I think. Only thing left to do is enjoy the night until the ball drops, we're probably all gonna crash here though. But that's ok, not like it'll hurt anyone to stay here the night.

000

he didn't want to be here, he really didn't want to be here. He didn't care that there were a lot of clubs and bars, that there were more than enough attractive (and not-so-attractive) women in the area, and that he had his glass filled with red wine in hand and a cigarette between his lips as always. None of that mattered as he walked through the streets of Boston, trudging towards his friend and fellow scientist's house that lovely New year's Eve. He hated this city with a passion. Why did this man with his high government rank and a million memories in this city hate it so much? And why did he have to come back here? Because it was the where the Black Order's school and Main branch was. He hated returning here, he hated being in this damned state just because of this one school. But, he had resigned himself to returning for a very brief time, nothing more than a night or two hopefully, as to gain all the information he could about what happened to the old general, how the Noahs were involved, and how his young disciple was doing.

Finally the red-haired man stopped at a house, with nothing close to a yard, because it's boston and just having a drive way is a luxury, and tilted his hat upwards, alerting the golem on top of it that he wanted it's attention.

"Timcampy, is this the right place?"

The golden ball with wings nodded, then went back into it's sleep-like state.

_well if this is it, time to go in..._

000

There was a knock at the door, and I wondered who on earth would be coming over Komui's house at 11:45 at night. Lenalee, being the only one in the living room who actually lived at this house, went to the door's peep hole to see who it was.

"Oh..my ...gosh...if there's any alcohol out hide it now..."

Everyone checked the room, and thank goodness, Reever and I had gotten all the bottles out before.

"Who is it Lenalee?"

I asked, curious to know why she looked so shocked. She opened the door, and I nearly died.

"It's me you idiot disciple."

**Ok...if you don't know who the heck just came in then are you sure you have the right fan fiction? Are you sure you've even read D.Gray-man? Ok, you know? Good. well then wooooooooo it's done. Saya had no idea how to finish this chapter so she decided "let's bring in a new-to-opposites character!" so now a whole new world of opportunities has been opened up to Saya!**


	24. New Years p3: Bang in Time Square

**HERE WE GO! And Saya can now legally say that she's on the internet! Woot for hard-wire connections! Ahem...you didn't just read that...anyways, hope all of you who didn't know who the new person was last chapter know who it is now! If not then...at least you will soon enough.**

**Um...Saya kidnaped Allen, and is currently distracting Kanda with KanAre yaoi pics... so by virtue of default, Saya owns Allen...don't she wish...T-T**

**rated T for swearing, and alcohol usage. And Allen-scaring. Poor Are-chan, like a little kicked puppy...AU and OOC alert!**

**000**

"It's me you idiot disciple."

A tall man with red hair and a wide-rimmed hat walked in. He had a mask that covered half his face, a cigarette between his lips, red wine in hand, and a black uniform with gold trim. I recognized him immediately as General Cross Marian, his appearance hadn't changed at all in the last four years. I looked over to Allen, he looked half ready to faint, half ready to bolt out the door, and half ready to commit suicide. Damn straight that was an improper fraction, but not all Asians are good at math.

"G-g-general C-cross..."

Allen stuttered out, pointing and paling. Cross rolled his visible eye, and walked into the room, Lenalee closing the door behind him. His nose twitched, then he glared at Allen, making him jump.

"Why does it smell like alcohol in here? Haven't I told you to never touch it?"

"Tch, ever think it's 'cause you're carrying a glass of _red wine_?"

Allen looked at me like I was insane. Cross raised his visible eyebrow at me, then gave me a glare that made _me _want to cower, but of course I wouldn't actually _do_ that.

"Shut it, girly-man, I think I would know if I was smelling my own drink or not. Now where's that blasted Komui?"

_Oh __**NO **__he didn't!_

I was ready to jump up and strangle the jackass, no one says I look like a girl. Allen grabbed my arm before I could though, and I looked down at him to see him looking up at me with wide, pleading eyes, shaking his head, mouthing "don't". I sighed, and sat back down, damn Moyashi, like anyone could _not_ do what he says when he does that. Cross gave us a curious glance, and though it looked like he had a million comments to make, he didn't for he had caught sight of Lenalee. He walked up to her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Komui does have a younger sister, Lenalee right? It's been quite a while since I've last seen you, you've become so beautiful since then. Might Komui be home at the moment?"

Lenalee looked down, wide-eyed and flustered.

"Y-yes...I could go get him if you'd like..."

_Ok, seriously, how old is this guy?_

He's like...hitting on Lenalee, where is Komui? He usually would be bashing this guy's head in my now! Allen sighed, exasperated.

"Why does this always happen...?"

"What always happens?"

"My Master, General Cross, is a financially incompetent, total drunkard, **womanizer**."

_wait...so this guy is a general? With over 100 synchronization with his innocence? Who's one of the most powerful exorcists in the Order? Who could possibly change the fate of the world!? THIS JACKASS IS A GENERAL!?!!?!?_

I "tch"-ed, aggravated.

"Well, at least Rhode doesn't seem taken with him..."

It was true, Rhode was glaring daggers at Cross for touching _her_ Lenalee. Tyki too, I noticed, didn't seem to like him very much, but not for the usual reasons, there seemed to be something else beyond the norm here. Everything was broken up though, when Komui came in a minute too late.

"GET YOUR SICK HANDS OFF MY SWEET LENA-...lee? ...CROSS!?!?! what are you doing here?!?! wait a minute..."

Komui went off somewhere, then came back with a camera and took a picture of Cross, who seemed to get very annoyed at the gesture.

"Just _what_ are you doing?"

"I need physical evidence that you're actually here. Just in case I'm so drunk that I'm hallucinating."

_Well, at least he admits he has a problem. _

"I see...speaking of drinking, where you the one who gave a group of minors liquor?"

"Don't worry! Allen didn't have any! He actually hid when I brought it out."

Cross chuckled, and put a hand on Allen's head, ruffling his hair, grinning in a slightly manic way.

"Well then! Not such an idiot after all!"

"Oh thanks Komui..."

Allen muttered, giving Komui a half-hearted glare. I wonder if Allen can really glare at all? Well, you know, without looking cute when he does.

"So...what's goin' on-oh my Cross..."

Reever said, pointing and starring incredulously at Cross as he entered the room.

"Ok, I'm here, why don't you all go jump off a fucking bridge or something out of surprise?"

Cross asked sarcastically, getting rather fed up with all the shocked faces. Reever shook off the surprise, and did what Komui should've done in the first place.

"So why did you come back?"

"Because I need to speak with Komui about some rather important matters. You're the head of the science department, right? And I doubt you're as much of a slacker as this fool, so I would like you to be there."

Most of us could figure out that he was here to speak about the recent murder of General Yeegar. Things haven't ever been this bad, so it only makes sense that he would want to know all he could about the incident.

"You sure picked an interesting time to report back...are you sure you didn't pick New Years eve because you could get free booze?"

Komui asked, looking at Cross suspiciously. Cross glared at him, and he shut up, and hid behind Reever. I'm starting to think this old man invented glaring, with the way he's so good at it.

"Heh, you know me well. Bring out what you've got."

Allen sighed, seeing as the conversation did not involve him, or any of us any more. He looked ready to pass out on the couch actually. From relief of fear I didn't know.

"Do you really need to be so afraid of him?"

"Yes. You've got no idea about Cross. Scariest mo-fo on the planet."

I started to laugh, but then stopped myself. It was kinda funny to here Allen come close to swearing, or say 'mo-fo' ...Heh, so out of character.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ok..."

"The ball's gonna drop in a minute."

Tyki observed, looking at the clock on the cable box. Komui ran over to the t.v. and switched it to the right channel, Reever giving everyone a glass of champagne, except for Allen who got Sprite. The countdown started, and everyone in the room, minus Me and Cross, got excited. The ball hit the bottom and everyone started cheering, but no one expected what happened next.

The ball blew up, and hundreds of Akuma were released on Time Square.

**Oh t3h noes...Time Square goes bye-bye. Well not really, but still ... this was kinda short, but that's only because Saya wanted to end on a cliff-hanger. Oh how mean of her. Well... happy...New Year?**


	25. New Years p4: New Noahs, a small debt

**Well, no more cliffy for you guys! This is a fun chapter because well... because there are even more new characters! And Saya got to use some humor from the manga here x happy time!!!!**

**Saya finally owns DGM 6!!!!!!!!! Took long enough...TYKI! -glomps Tyki-**

**rated T for swearing and an enraged Allen-chan.**

**000**

We all starred at the television in a horrified trance as Akuma ran rampant on the thousands of people in the square. It turned into an all-out war as exorcists who had been hidden in the crowd revealed themselves. If figures that the Order wouldn't let something so large happen without having some safety provisions like exorcists and finders there. Our focus was taken off the battle though, as the camera man zoomed on to two figures who were on the platform where the ball had once been. What on earth is this camera man thinking? Why wasn't he running for his ever-lovin' life? Geez...new reporters are strangely brave...

The two figures were very strange. One had long gold hair, and sewn lips, the other had black-ish blue hair, about chin-length with one eye nearly covered. Both had insane eye make-up and the craziest clothes, how can they stand in a frigid place like _New York_ in the _winter_ with only _that_ on? They were so close to each other it seemed like they were connected at the hip. Both had guns, and were pointing them in any direction, without real purpose, laughing like mad.

"Oi Exorcists! Better listen up good 'cause we're only sayin' this once!"

The dark-haired one said, as their faces became more defined in the light of battle, I noticed they had crosses in a line over their brow. Still laughing and looking insane, the blonde continued.

"The 7000-year prologue is over! The real drama begins now!"

"Be ready! You're the actors exorcists!"

"The time is now! With love, from the Millennium Earl "

more laughter, and then the dark-haired one seemed to remember something.

"One more thing, Cross! We are so not picking up your tab again you lazy good for nothing!"

I fell off the couch, Tyki, Lenalee and Lavi spit out their drinks, Komui burst out laughing, and Reever and Kanda just starred at Cross, not quite believing what they had just heard. Cross shrugged, then huffed.

"Please, they think that was a lot? It's nothing compared to some of the bills you've had to pay Allen."

He said, nodding. We all gapped.

"Then you mean to say...that you really left your latest debt behind for them to pay?"

Tyki asked, looking dumbfounded.

"Of course. They were following me, so I had to move around a lot on the way here. The least they could do for making me go through all that trouble is to by my hotel bills."

_You say that like it's only natural..._

"So...just how much was the bill?"

"Well, I noticed them following me back in south Dakota... and I was traveling here quickly, as to get this over with faster... I stayed at about three five-star hotels... plus bars...it was around 6-700 dollars..."

"Are you serious...? ONLY 700 DOLLARS?! I'VE HAD TO PAY OFF TENS -NO, HUNDREDS OF TIMES MORE THAN THAT!! AND THEY COMPLAIN OVER 700 DOLLARS?!!?!"

Everyone was starring at me, and Lavi was cowering behind Tyki. I realized I just kinda blew up for what would appear to be little to no reason...woops. I smiled awkwardly, scratching my head.

"Er..."

"Remind me not to talk about money around Moyashi-chan..."

"I'd think 700 dollars is a lot too... I'm livin' by the seat of my pants..."

"With that much money I could buy the groceries, all the weird crap brother Komui needs for his experiments, and still have enough to buy myself something nice... or maybe go somewhere nice...relax at a spa..."

_Well now at least Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee all have their commentary out of the way..._

Tyki and Rhode didn't say anything, apparently, they're filthy rich and also think of 700 dollars as nothing. Of course they have much different reason's for thinking that but...its' the same conclusion in the end.

"Well, If that is over, I still need to talk with the two of you, and I'd like to get that out of the way soon."

Cross said, getting up off the recliner. Komui nodded, and he and Reever disappeared with Cross into one of the back rooms.

000

"The two that have been tailing me are Noahs."

"Yes...I had guessed as much..."

Komui said, grabbing his coffee off the side table next to him. The room was Komui's, and as such it was extremely messy, and there was always coffee around. Cross contented himself with leaning on the wall, and Reever looked through some of the papers lying around, Komui had a record on all the strange happenings around somewhere, and though it was small because the Order didn't know much, it was what they had.

"Ok, so I take it you wanted to know about General Yeegar's death, right? Well here's the basics. He died a few days before Christmas, and had writing on his back in his own blood. We can conclude from the message left that they are targeting Generals because the Earl believes that one of them holds the heart. Also...we've kept this from the children but since then the bodies of several exorcists have been found."

Reever summarized the small report into an even smaller Cross nodded, making a mental note of the little information. There wasn't much, but it was something.

"If that's all, then I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Cross...you shouldn't, it's getting dangerous. Even for you, you should stay close to the school, or at the very least keep contact."

"No, I'll be leaving, I hate this place. And I'll be leaving Timcampy here with Allen."

"Well, at least stay until we can send a team of exorcists with you."

"What? You want me to wait for graduation or something? You can send them to me, and they can find me then. I'll be more than fine, don't forget who you're talking to idiot scientist."

"You're so MEAAAAN Cross!"

Reever hit Komui over the head for acting like a child.

"Damn drunk..."

000

It was sometime around 1 a.m. and I was feeling a little tired. No, I'm not some baby that can't stay up past their bedtime or something, but it's been a strange night, to say the least. I mean, first the alcohol shock, then the Cross shock, then an attack on Time Square. Cross, Komui, and Reever all came back into the room a little bit later, and I started dozing off.

"You tired Moyashi?"

"Uh-huh...be my pillow please..."

I asked, kinda forgetting wh oi was talking to. Oh well, I was tired, and he was there, and his should looked like a very comfortable place to lean against.

"Do I look like a pillow to you?"

"Yes, and a very comfy one."

I leaned to the side, against him, and fell asleep, Kanda "tch"-ing but not pushing me away.

**Poor Allen...Saya would be a bit tired too if she had to deal with a scary master like Cross...and if Noah were popping up all over... this is all said from the "if Saya was Allen" pov, if she was just a random person who got mixed in with this, she'd be crazy excited because Cross is hot, half the exorcists are hot, and the Noahs are hot. -glomps Debito-**


	26. New Years end: Late Night Chatting

**Saya is sorry in advance...she's starting to feel really sick...she gets the distinct feeling this will not end well for her so if she doesn't update for a while then you know she was right.**

**Saya owns ... um... DGM playing cards? No...the manga volumes? Yes. The actual manga, no...**

**Rated T for swearing and hinting stuff...nothing much really.**

**000**

I starred up at the ceiling, determined not to sleep. It was around 3 or 4 in the morning, but still, I didn't want to. Allen had shifted from leaning on my shoulder to laying with his head in my lap, I couldn't help but look down at him every so often. He looked so peaceful, I wanted to smile, I could do that if no one else was awake. It felt good too, to know that even though he didn't like sleeping around other people, he would if he was with me. Knowing this, I was sure to glare at anyone who tried to even glance at the adorable sleeping Moyashi.

there was another reason I didn't feel right sleeping though, a reason that wasn't nearly as light-hearted. I didn't feel right sleeping near the cousins, Rhode and Tyki. The thought made that old feeling of mistrust resurface, and though I had no real reason to not trust them, I still didn't, something I tried to hide for the sake of my... 'acquaintances plus Moyashi' who is definitely not an acquaintance. He's _my_ Moyashi._ Mine_.

It's a good thing I did stay up too, otherwise I would've missed out on a once-in-a-lifetime chance.

"So you refuse to sleep around the new ones too, eh boy?"

I was slightly startled, I had thought Cross was asleep, well passed out from too much alcohol was more like it.

"Did you really think I was such a light weight that a bottle or two would get to me?"

'_A bottle or two'? Try everything in the fridge..._

"Well are you going to answer my question or are you going to gap and glare?"

"Tch... no, I didn't want to sleep around them."

"I see, you're smarter than my idiot disciple then, he's too trusting of anything that's not an Akuma. I noticed those two were trying to stay awake until everyone fell asleep, so feigned sleep to see what they would do. Looks like you beat them at their own game though."

"If something seems strange to me, I don't wait for it to happen, I stop it before it starts."

"To each their own brat. those two are quite strange though, they say they are cousins and yet they bare no resemblance, with the exception of their eyes. Don't you find it strange?"

"I think we've already established that I find them strange."

Cross sighed, agitated. I was being a bit difficult, I'll admit, but it's 4 in the morning an I haven't slept since yesterday, and I'm just a difficult person anyways.

"You're being such an annoying little brat..."

"Stop calling me brat."

"You're a brat, and the idiot disciple in your lap is an idiot disciple. You are what you are and I will call you that."

_Do I get to call you a bastard asshat then?_

"Speaking of Allen... I know he's small but how did he ever come to let a she-male like you top him?"

I nearly fell off the couch at that one. For one, I'M NOT A SHE-MALE. and for two, Allen is like a bundle of innocence, it would be a crime against humanity to do anything so indecent to him. Until he's a little older that is.

"We are not like that, Hentai."

"Well you may not have jumped him yet, and if your cold demeanor says anything about the inner pervert you undoubtably are then you ill eventually, but he's definitely special to you."

Well, nothin' I could say to that, so I didn't.

"It figures...go to sleep brat, I'll make sure no one kills you in your sleep."

I shook my head, I wouldn't sleep, because if I did then there's no doubt I'd be the last to wake, and who knew what would happen to the sleeping Allen if I wasn't glaring at everyone? But then Allen might wake up before everyone else, he was the first to sleep. I think everyone fell asleep before they thought they would, between the shock of Cross' return and the attack on Time Square, the mental stress just kinda got to everyone. Still, I wouldn't run that risk.

000

it was morning, as sleep-deprived as I was, no one was messin' with me. Cross was all set to go, and was heading out the door, Allen saying his goodbye when Cross stopped in the door way.

"Allen, take Timcampy, it will make it easier for you to find me at the end of the school year."

Cross said, as the large gold ball on his head moved suddenly. Everyone was starring at the gold orb as it's wings spread, and it shrunk, flying over to Allen and plopping down on his head.

"Heya Tim."

Allen said, smiling happily as he pet the golf ball thing. I looked at him like he was crazy, he's petting a piece of machinery for Kami's sake! Cross then looked at me, well, more like glared, and walked back over to me.

"Do anything I might not approve of to my idiot disciple and you'll have a very violent conversation with my hammers."

He hissed, so quietly only I could hear the threat. I glared back, not willing to back down.

"So you have a father complex over him? How sweet."

"Just so long as you understand my meaning brat, I'll let that one slide."

Cross said, exiting swiftly afterwards. Allen came to my side, looking a little worried.

"What was that about...?"

"He was just saying I can't jump you, on the pain of death."

Allen gapped in shock, and I swear I saw his soul leave his body. What I said made the golem glare at me, how does it glare at me when it doesn't have eyes!? The flip!? It was hovering threateningly around my face, so I raised my hand and flicked the thing away. Allen snapped back and caught it.

"Awe, don't be so mean to Timcampy Kanda... it's ok Tim, he's like that to everyone when he doesn't get any sleep."

Allen said, as Timcampy nudged against his palm affectionately, I swear that thing is mocking me. I officially do not like that golem. Allen seemed to think it was a normal thing though, petting the thing again, then returning it to his head.

_I'll deal with you later...golem...adversary... _

"Awe how cute the little golem is!!!!"

Lenalee said, coming over and patting the golem, which didn't seem to mind.

"Heh...Yuu...you've got competition...Timcampy's alive with the glory of love."

"Shut up Lavi... it's just a stupid golem..."

_I already know that you idiot red..._

**Alive with the glory of love...that is such an awesome song! Seriously, go look it up, listen to it, it's by Say Anything...they're like...pwn. Well that's all for now folks!**


	27. Endangered

**YAY! Saya's over her sickness...if she'd going to blame it on anything...it would be cheap ramen. No, no, she's serious, a little before she got sick she ate this different brand of ramen than she usually does. It tasted gross... and next thing you know she's sick... yeah, it was definitely the cheap ramen.**

**Saya own yo mamma...jk...she's been watching 'yo mamma Uchiha style' too much...**

**Rated T over- all for Allen cuteness, uke molest, swearing, and occasionally violence. **

**000**

Kanda and I decided to walk back to the school, even though Reever, Komui, and Bookman (who had come to pick up Lavi, like he would spend New Years with a bunch of drunkards.) All offered to drive us back. We declined, I didn't want anyone to go out of their way to get us there. Besides, I wanted my alone time with Kanda. After the craziness of the night I have every right to that! Besides... he's a bit... um...agitated... told him drinking was bad. Lucky for him he's not having some horrible hang-over. Or maybe that's lucky for everyone else? It seems like he just has a little headache.

we walked down the snowy streets hand in hand, not caring about the fact that their were other people milling around, looking at us with curiosity or excitement or even disgust. What? So two guys can't walk down the street holding hands? Sheesh...of course it was all old people giving us dirty looks. No corrupt teenaged girls glaring at us, nope, _they_ were squealing and giggling. I think it was annoying Kanda though, because of his headache. I don't think it would be inaccurate to say they were following us.

"Hey Kanda..."

"What?"

"You've noticed they're following us, right?"

"Che...damned corrupt teens..."

"So..."

"So what?"

"Wanna make a run for it?"

I asked, smiling questioningly. He raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He lifted our hands, and straightened three fingers, 1 down, 2 down, 3 down, and we were off! As we ran a stampede formed behind us.

"What the hell!? Is this some kinda shojo manga or something!?!"

_I knew we were too bishy for it to be a shonen manga... _

Well, being more fit and physically stronger than the average person thanks to our exorcist training, we escaped by rounding a few corners, not stopping until we reached the school. Both of us were breathing hard regardless of training though, you try sprinting through Boston! I pouted a little, what happened to my Yuu time? Still... a tired Kanda was kinda...sexy. Er...now would be a good time for that selective innocence to kick in...

"Well, let's get to our rooms...I'm exhausted..."

"Yeah...Kanda?"

"What now?"

"Would you mind if I stayed with you for a while in your room?"

.:now we peek into Kanda's thoughts at this little turn of events:.

_Oh geez...a tired, cute, sweaty, and unconsciously hot Allen in my room? Is he trying to get his ass jumped? He almost sounds seductive but that's probably just all in my head. Geez he's too cute like I could really say no... if he keeps this up I'm gonna attack him... then Cross would attack me...oh like I give a fuck... I wish he'd stop looking at me like that at this rate I'm gonna explode._

:back to the blissfully unaware Allen:.

I wasn't exactly sure what was going through Kanda's head at the moment, he seemed to be thinking something over quite purposefully, I was a little worried that maybe I was bugging him, or that he would say no. Then something Lavi said before I left, while Cross had been talking to Kanda, came to mind.

"_You could probably get Yuu-chan to agree to anything if you just called him by his first name."_

"Please...Yuu?"

I asked, looking at him with puppyish eyes and a sheepish smile, yes I know I'm exploiting my uke cuteness. He gave me a look that clearly said "That's playing dirty" and wiped some blood from his nose. I won, but now I'm wondering if it's safe for me to be in Kanda's room...Alone...with him...oh great, aren't I smart...?

"S-sure you can ..."

Kanda said, looking away slowly, as if he were forcing himself to.

"Kanda...get a tissue..."

I said, shaking my head, seriously, am I that nosebleed-inspiring? He took out a mini pack and stemmed the blood flow. As we passed an all-too familiar tree in the school grounds, I suddenly felt very wary of him...

"Oh please Moyashi...I'm not Tyki and you're not Lavi...Calm down."

000

Tyki sneezed as he drove himself and Rhode home, because while she was old enough to drive, she was not tall enough to reach the pedals...

"Someone's talking about you Tyki, maybe Lavi perhaps?"

"Let's find out, give me a three digit number."

"533"

Tyki added up the numbers and counted down the alphabet, and came to the letter "K".

"K...Kanda? ... strange..."

"Heh, it's nothing good then!"

"...skorda..."

000

"aaahhh-**CHOOO**"

Lavi sneezed, wiping his nose with a tissue.

"Bless you."

"Wonder who's talkin' about me Panda...got any idea?"

"Hmph! fool that's just a superstition!"

Bookman said, hitting Lavi over the head.

"It was just a joke Panda...ow..."

000

Me and Kanda were safely in his room, with no incident so far, happily snuggling on his bed, sometimes it's hard to believe this is the same Kanda that I met on my first day of school at Hoshino academy... who would've thought he's such a cuddly guy? Not that I have a problem with that, it's very endearing. But I'll be sure he's lost it the day he walks around with me on a school day in a crowd of hundreds then decides to hug me or something. Besides, I like it this way, it'd be annoying if we had people following us at school the way those girls did on the street...

"Happy New Year...since I didn't say it before..."

I said, smiling up at him. He pecked my cheek, and I could feel the heat go to my face.

"Happy New Year... and if you don't stop blushing I won't be responsible for anything that happens to you."

"How can I not when you say stuff like that?"

"Hm... good point. I guess I just like indulging myself in your embarrassment...Heh."

"You're so mean..."

"I could be much meaner... if you want me to be."

He said, perverted smirk in place, I shuttered, more than a little worried.

"I'm feeling endangered again..."

"And why would you ever feel that way?"

"Because your hand is moving towards my shirt buttons..."

"Good reason."

**And they had hot and heavy yaoi butt-smex for the rest of the day and long into the night, and Allen couldn't make it to school for a couple of days after. No. not yet. Sometime, but not yet. Yeah...this was shorter than Edward Elric but who cares? It was a filler anyways...**

**Note-you probably all know the 'sneeze and someone's talking about you' bit, but Saya did a little research and apparently by doing what Tyki did, you can find out the initial of whoever's talking about you. And 'skorda' means 'garlic' it's something you say afterwards, to ward away evil if someone was speaking badly about you.**


	28. Tied Together! The Earls Warning

**Kehehehe...don't let this chapter's opening fool you...that's all Saya's gonna say... Oh she's so evil...**

**Saya doesn't own D.Gray-man... but she's looking for the rights to it...gonna rob VIZ for it...**

**Rated T for being an extremely suggestive, swearing, and occasionally violence and death.**

**000**

Lenalee and Lavi were on a mission, that mission was to find Kanda and Allen, wherever the hell they may be. It was the Friday after school started, and they had plans to go out after school. However, these plans could not be put into effect if Kanda and Allen were missing. So, having not found either of the aforementioned boys in Allen's room, they moved onto Kanda's, hoping to find them there, Lenalee hoping that they were doing something squee-ful. She might just get her wish.

"Aah! Kanda that huuuurts!!"

"Just be quiet for now."

"No, stop!"

"You're the one who asked for this..."

"W-well I changed my mind, it hurts!"

"I'm almost done anyways...just let me finish."

"Noooo!"

"It's not like if I do you'll never walk again..."

Lavi looked at Lenalee, who looked back, both looking worried, and both a little excited at the same time.

"We should save Allen from Kanda's horny clutches now, huh?"

"Yeah...lets' move out!"

000

"KANDA STOP RAPING ALLEN!"

Lavi busted into my room, Lenalee close behind.

"What? What the hell are you talkin' about baka red?"

I asked, looking mildly annoyed. They took in the picture before them, Lavi looking relived, Lenalee looking slightly disappointed.

_what were they expecting!?_

Allen was sitting on my bed, and I was on the floor, a pair of tweezers in hand, trying to get a splinter out of his foot. He was being such a baby about it too...

"Told you to shut it for a little Moyashi! now you've pegged yourself as a rape victim. How the hell did you get a friggin' splinter anyways?! It's not like there's a bunch of wood lyin' around either of our rooms!"

Allen blushed a bright red and looked to the side, geez...maybe I will rape 'im... and if he's that loud about a splinter...oh Kami...I turned away from everyone for a minute to wipe my nose after that thought. It's been like that ever since he said my name, I'm worse than ever now. It really can't be fair that he's so cute, so ungodly sexy without even realizing it, and so absolutely fuckable. I used to be able to think clearly half the time at least but now that's a thing of the past! I can hardly think one sentence before my mind finds itself in the gutter! it's all his fault for saying my name! It's not fair that he works me up so much by just being there! And the worst pat is I cant do a thing about it because one, he has a homicidal master, and most importantly, he's too cute and innocent (most of the time) to do much to! Really...I can't bring myself to spoil his innocence, that's like the fiber of his very being! But when I think about it, he'd probably still be just as innocent even after sex...-insert mental images here- SEE WHAT I MEAN!? ...screw you Moyashi...no, no, no, no!

I must've looked like I was ready to hit my head on the wall or something, because everyone was looking at me funny.

"Yuu-chan...are you ok?"

"Yeah Kanda...you're looking a little...insane at the moment..."

Lenalee and Lavi were bus showing their own special brand of worry, and Allen was just sighing.

"He's been doing that a lot lately... never tells me why though."

Ow...it's that obvious? What ever happened to me being the most composed one in our group? Damn Moyashi's making me go crazy... I want him to stop being so cute but then at the same time I really don't...besides, he could probably be cutely uncute. That's just cruel...

"Well come on you two! don't just sit around, let's go!"

Lenalee said, rushing us to get read y to leave. We shoved on some boots, got on our coats and what-not, then Lavi attacked us with a scarf, a close to ten-foot-long scarf that he had made for us with Lenalee. Well, more like it was his idea and she ended up making it after he stabbed his fingers to death. If you ask me he was just being cheap and decided that he could just make us one thing and get away with one present instead of two. But of course, Lenalee had actually thought it was a sweet gift, and no one ever doubted her sincerity. Besides, she got everyone something anyways. Still, as cheap as it might seem, I have to say I like it because it keeps Allen warm, and tied to me, that way I can't lose him. He looks adorable all wrapped up in it too. Do I have a obsession with his cute innocence or something? Tch... it's like five seconds away from a Lolita complex...

000

"Wow, those two really did a number on those guys..."

"yeah...it'll be a gruesome sight for anyone who comes out of the school from detention or something today."

Tyki and Rhode stood in front of two bodies, neither in what you'd call good shape. They had just walked onto campus, all ready to leave on a fun group date with their friends, and had happened upon the bodies. Well, actually, these corpses were in the middle of school grounds, there was no way to miss them. While it was true that they had not been expecting this, they were not surprised, and knew exactly what had happened. These where the exorcists who died at Time Square, one horribly mangled, with multiple puncture wounds where Jasdevi had skewered them with their strange hair, and the other burnt, then frozen.

"Well today's not gonna go as planned...hmph! I was looking forward to a fun day with Lenalee!"

Rhode huffed, kicking at the little snow left on the ground. Tyki looked at the bodies gravely, but not for the reason one might think.

"Do you think this is a sign? Maybe the Earl want's us to stop our foolishness..."

"...Don't be silly Tyki... Earl-tama wouldn't care about that..."

000

We were headed for the front entrance to the school rounds when Tyki and Rhode, the two we were of course meeting, ran up to us, looking panicked. but for some reason, I got the feeling that their urgency wasn't real, like they were putting on a show. I know I shouldn't be suspicious without reason, but I was. Rhode went to Lenalee, taking her hands in a way that showed she was going to plead with her about something.

"Lenalee please don't go to the front of the school."

She asked, worry all over her face. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that she wasn't really so worried... it was annoying me.

"What happened out front?"

Lavi asked, looking to Tyki for answers.

"...two exorcists have returned home... just not alive."

Shock ran through all our faces, two more exorcists were dead, and now on our front lawn. Exorcists have been killed all over the world to add to the dead's numbers, and the generals are on the run from Noahs...what's next?

**Note-the reason Lenalee and Lavi didn't see the bodies first is because they always come in from the faculty entrance in the back fo the school. And the reason that Tyki knew thy were exorcists is because after that little New Year's broad cast, a good half the world knows about the Exorcists, and there's no reason to hide it anymore. **

**Yay more random death! er...never mind...on the plus side, Saya's thought of a way to worm some real yaoi into the story! she hopes she can write it well...else all her smut-fic reading will have been in vain... like that could ever be...xD review 'cause you're bored?**


	29. The Omitted: Noah's plight

**This chapter is called 'The Omitted' for a reason. That reason is that because while you as reader's know what's going on, all this information is tactfully omitted (see that key word there?) From the actual characters knowledge, with the exception of the Noahs. **

**Saya doesn't own more than her writer's soul... a noble way to live...humbly noble...**

**Rated T for swearing, uke molest, and the occasional random death.**

**000**

"...two exorcists have returned home... just not alive."

Pain ripped through Lenalee's heart, more were dead? More of her precious comrades were dead? Gone from the world forever? Never to achieve their dreams and make them reality? Never to fight besides her again against a hoard of Akuma and the Earl, with his condescending smile and overly-talkative umbrella? She wanted to sink to her knees and claw at the ground, kick something until it breaks, shred paper for hours, any small thing she could do that would let her pain out, to take her frustrations out on. But she wouldn't, she was with her friends, and would remain strong in front of them.

"Lenalee, I don't want you to go out front."

Rhode said, with a voice that spoke in more of a command than a request. She took Lenalee's hand, and lead the taller girl with her to the back of the school, she was going to take Lenalee the long way around, around and away from the bodies, and take Lenalee out to the city, where they would walk, talk, anything she could do to try and make Lenalee forget. Or more accurately, not remember.

she was suddenly very troubled by what Tyki had said, was this just a warning? Was the Earl saying that it was time to stop this foolish game of like and love? Indeed Rhode did feel quite foolish now, to have gotten involved with a human, and an exorcist no less, that she would ultimately have to kill. The very hands that she used to comfort Lenalee would take her life.

Could she do that?

She didn't know how much time she had left to spend with Lenalee, her beautiful doll, before she would be forced to kill her. She didn't know, so she would savor what she had. Besides, she had promised to shield her beloved Lenalee from death, no? She would uphold that promise until she could no longer. She couldn't find it in her any longer, to want to kill this one girl. She couldn't. Break her, yes. Because what is broken can be fixed, but what is dead cannot be brought back, not through dark matter, not through the Akuma, not through the Earl.

"Come on, Lenalee. Let's go window shopping or something."

The doll-like Noah said; Lenalee nodded, and followed as Rhode brought her to the busy streets of a cold city that didn't care about Rhode's feelings, about her conflict or about her duties.

000

Later that week, on Sunday, there was a family reunion of sorts in the rather lavish dining hall of an old mansion. Though, the building was still in top shape, and showed none of it's many years.

"Is everyone here?"

The Earl looked around the long table to see that indeed, all were present at the there. His grin seemed to widen, if that was even possible.

"I am very please with the work done at Time square and at the school grounds today, Jasdevi."

The two beamed with joy at getting a compliment from the plush-looking villain.

"I have a new assignment for all of you. I would like you each to eliminate the people whose names are on the card I give you."

The Earl said, passing out a card to each of the members of the Noah Clan. Tyki and Rhode noticeably winced upon seeing the names on their cards, so many of them were people they knew. But more importantly, the dreaded names were on their cards, if the bodies outside the school weren't a warning, then this sure as hell was.

"Is there something wrong you two?"

The Earl asked, tilting his head to the side a little. both of them shook their heads no. Akuma-servants served a fine dinner, followed by a desert that Rhode and Skin indulged themselves in heartily.

"That is all my lovely family. Please be careful on your way home. And Rhode do remember to do your homework!"

Rhode nodded, grinning sheepishly. Her grin faded as soon as she and Tyki were outside the building.

"I knew it... I knew he would do this to us..."

Tyki muttered, looking at the ground troubled. Rhode sighed, kicking up what little snow was still on the ground.

"There's not much we can do... we just need to find our inner sadists again I suppose..."

"...it really _was_ stupid of us. To get attached to humans... humans ...they're lower than us... they're inferior...it was a waste of time..."

"It was a diversion for us ...that's all... we just hung around some of the more interesting humans because we were bored...we needed a game to play at...so we played at 'human'. There was nothing...nothing. We just faked it all... humans are foolish for thinking we would ever really care. It's that foolishness that makes us destroy them..."

Both Rhode and Tyki were trying to get themselves to deny what they undoubtably felt, they were trying to downplay their emotions, make it so that, in their minds, Lenalee and Lavi didn't really mean as much as they thought. They were trying to brainwash themselves, in a way, into thinking lower of the people they had cared so deeply for. If Lenalee and Lavi were low enough, they could kill them. For the sake of the Earl's scenario, and a perfect world brought on by the destruction of the current one, they would.

"Tyki, why did we do it? Why did we let ourselves get close to them?"

"Because Rhode... even Noah didn't board the Ark alone... we need someone by our sides too... we both just chose the wrong 'someone' for ourselves..."

"Then who could be right for us? In a world of humans?"

"...I don't know."

The two walked home, at a safe distance where they could each mourn their soon-to-be lost loves.

_how pitiful...we're so powerful and yet... we can't even stop ourselves from killing... no. What's pitiful is that we can't bring ourselves to kill them. It should be just like all the others... we are saving them by killing them...this world is not worth living in..._

But try as she might, Rhode could not think of herself killing Lenalee. Sadly though, she would have to do it, and soon. Guess who's name was at the top of her list?

000

"Kanda I'm scared..."

I said, breaking into sobs on his shoulder. We were in my room for once, and I wish we weren't. His room was so much better, because everything smelt like him, a comforting scent that wrapped me up just as tightly as his arms did. I hadn't meant to suddenly break down on him, but it was true. I needed to say it out loud, just to get it off my chest. I needed to do something.

"I know you are...It's alright though... I can't promise you anything, nothing but this. I swear I'll try my hardest to stop anything from harming you."

"N-no...you idiot! that's what I'm afraid of! you'll protect me, but you'll never let me do the same for you...I don't want that... I don't want you to die doing something dumb like protecting me!"

Kanda gave a disapproving scowl, apparently he didn't think so lowly of saving my life in the future. He thought something over for a minute, before finally speaking again.

"Baka...I can protect both you and myself at the same time... all you have to do is... smile and welcome me back ...and forgive me when I do 'stupid' things."

I smiled through my worried tears, hugging his waist, burying my face into his chest. He sounded so awkward saying those things, it was hard not to smile.

"I will...it's a promise."

**Yeah...so Saya's typing this chapter at 2 in the morning...it was the middle of the night when the idea for this chapter came to her, and she was trying to sleep (a pointless thing for an insomniac to do, yes), but then decided "screw sleep, you can get more than enough of it later." And then there were 1299 words on electronic paper. Not including the first a/n or this one. About average length for Saya... review so that Saya knows her staying up 'till all hours isn't a pointless gesture. **


	30. Hugging Distance

**Well if you want Saya's list of excuses for updating a bit late, you can go look at her latest chapter of A Black World Washed White. Bu to add to that Saya was helping her friend animefan66 write his Naruto story. Awesome story, even though yaoi is zero. Saya was the base for one of his o.cs too, Yay for being a nefarious ner-do-well in the fiction world!(Saya's the evil one in the story x3) anyways...back to the Noah angst-fest!**

**Saya's still in the middle of trying to rob VIZ media for the rights...**

**Rated T for swearing, uke molest, and the occasional random death.**

000

Tyki sat on his bed, staring up at the ceiling as his fan went round and round in a continuous circle that wouldn't end until he turned the fixture off. Why he had a fan on in the middle of January he was not sure, the most he could say on it was that it was a distraction, something to look at. Still, he could stare at the thing with all the might of Hell, but it could never stop his mind from thinking.

_How am I gonna bring myself to kill Lavi...?_

_**Why bring yourself to do something you don't wanna do!?**_

Tyki's white side declared loudly in his mind. Tyki had Multiple Personality Disorder. The only difference between his and normal cases were that he controlled which personality he was in. He preferred to think of it as his Black and White sides, his Noah and his normal. It was only when he started at this school that he'd started using his Black side constantly. Before this, he went to a public school where he was always his white self, except for when the Earl called him on a mission. He would still hang out with his old friends from that school as his old self on weekends when he wasn't doing anything.

And of course, he'd told Lavi about the second personality, and his old friends, mainly because he didn't want his little bunny thinking he was avoiding him on weekends. He'd even slipped into his white form in front of Lavi once, his white form finding Lavi every bit as attractive as his black side did. Lavi had thought it was interesting, and spent the rest of the day talking to (questioning) his white side. Tyki tried not to keep secrets from Lavi. There were no secrets except for one, the most important one, the one that would kill Lavi.

_I have to, and you know it..._

_**Why don't you find a way around it! hide Lavi or something?**_

_Where could I hide him that the Earl wouldn't find him?_

_**Well then just take his innocence but keep him alive! then at least he wouldn't be an exorcist anymore and it wouldn't matter if he was alive or not.**_

_That would be the cruelest thing I could do to him. Think about it, his innocence is his only way of fighting in this war, it would be torture to take that away and then leave him alive to watch as us Noah and the Earl destroy the world, when he can't do a thing about it!_

Tyki knew that would definitely hurt for an exorcist, to take away their means for fighting. It was just the kind of mental torture he'd use on one, any exorcist but Lavi.

_**WELL YOU'RE THE EVIL ONE HERE! put yourself in the Earl's shoes and try to find some hole in his thinking that would save Lavi the trouble of DYING!**_

_That's the problem... no matter how I think of it the Earl always comes out with a Royal flush... it's a gamble I'm bound to loose._

_**So what? You've made ridiculous gambles before this. The Earl might have a Royal flush, but with a little cheating you could have the same in spades.**_

_Oh... eloquently put._

_**Thank you.**_

_I wonder if it's really healthy to be talking to myself like this...?_

_**Hey, you're already a sadistic murderer who can phase through anything and walk on air and water, you've got enough claims to insanity as it is, what's one more to ya?**_

_Quite right, quite right._

000

I walked with Allen next to me as we went down the school halls. Lately I won't travel with him out of my reach. It seems that every time someone dies I get a little more possessive and protective, quite frankly it worries me to no end. I've seen the shows about the possessive boyfriend who kills his girlfriend for being out with her _brother_ or something, or the overly-protective one locking his significant other up to keep them away from the 'dangerous outside world'. I would rather not become that, for one simple reason: he'd understand it.

Seriously, Allen is patient and understanding to a fault. He'd understand why I was getting however I end up getting, the same was he understands why I keep pulling him back because he's getting to far away from me. He'd understand me and he wouldn't do a damned thing about it, and I can't stand that thought. I mean it would be one thing if I knew he'd fight against my possessive tendencies, at least then I know I wouldn't be able to hurt him, the kid's strong. But _no_ he would just smile understandingly as I sealed him away in some tower like a fairy tale princess. Damn his perpetual understanding!

Then again, who am I to be complaining...? I mean, at least at this point in time I_ have_ Allen, just behind us is Lavi and Lenalee, both have been staying together all week, because their significant others haven't been in school since those bodies showed up. It's a bit suspicious, but I guess I can understand it. I mean, they did see the bodies on the front lawn, not the best mental image to get every time you walk onto school grounds. However, it seemed that today their pity party would be disbanded, as their favorite missing persons walked through the halls towards them. Lenalee's face brightened and Lavi didn't bother with restraint, decorum, or normalcy as he all but launched himself at Tyki, hugging the tall man around his waist.

"Good morning pet."

Tyki said, petting Lavi's hair back, even as he pouted up at Tyki for calling him pet. It always embarrassed Lavi to be called any of Tyki's pet names, they usually involved Lavi being a bunny, or some form of small, fluffy animal. But Lavi, having been deprived of his seme for a week, didn't do anything beyond pouting.

"So where were you all week? Where you two sick?"

Lenalee asked, walking to stand besides Rhode, who nodded to her question.

"I guess one of us had something and it just spread through the house."

Rhode said happily, as though she were talking about a new doll and not being sick. I didn't buy it, but I knew she just didn't want to bring up the corpses in front of Lenalee. Now that our six-man group was back together, I no longer felt guilty about having Allen with me still, or keeping him within hugging distance. Not like I'd ever hug him in public but...if I ever wanted to, at least he was there.

Allen decided that he'd had enough of constantly being yanked back, and so to keep himself from walking ahead or behind me, he latched onto my arm, surprising me and everyone around us.

"What are you doing Moyashi?"

"This way you wont have to worry about me being too far away, and I don't have to worry about wandering off and getting lost."

_Well I'm not complainin' over that..._

**Well there you go! these chapters are starting to have a lot more on the Noah in them, huh? Oh well, it's interesting to think up, and we all need to know how they're taking the 'lets kill off our lovers' idea. It was fun to write Tyki fighting with his white self. Review if you're happy that this story has made it to chapter 30 x3.**


	31. He Cried Cruelty

**So this chapter and the next are gonna be mostly third person... just a head's up.**

**Saya owns D.Gray-Man like she owns the English language, it's for everyone but no one owns it but it's creator. **

**Rated T over all for swearing, uke molest, and the occasional random death. This chapter is probably between T and M though...**

**000**

Tyki and Rhode walked through their school day as though nothing was wrong. In reality though, everything was falling apart behind a dark veil, safe from the eyes of those it was most important to. Tyki and Rhode had been hoping to skip out on school for as long as they possibly could, but Lulubell showed up, with a message from the Earl that said he would not allow for anymore stalling. They would have to get to work soon, there was no other choice.

still, that didn't mean the two Noah wanted to kill off their significant others, they would gladly run if there was anywhere to hide. Tyki and Lavi had gone off to Lavi's home, and Rhode and Lenalee were off for the Lee's abode. With all the recent murders of finders and exorcists, the teaching staff, made up entirely of high-ranking officers of the Black Order, were all on constant over-time. Bookman and Komui hadn't been home in days, so Lavi and Lenalee were a bit lonely, and who else but their personal Noahs could fix that?

All the walk home Lavi could tell that Tyki was in a bad mood, he was depressed to some extent. Why was still a mystery to the bunny boy though. They entered the cluttered apartment, that clearly showed that two bachelors lived their. It was an organized clutter though, if you asked Lavi or Bookman to find a document on anything, they could dive into the piles of books, notepads, and stray papers and come back up with exactly what you asked for. The two made their way to Lavi's room, where there were no papers, no five-foot piles of encyclopedias or anything, nothing but random clutter was on his floor.

The two sat together, flipping on a television just for the sake of noise and wasting electricity.

"You know, I find it strange... how you seem to trust me so much..."

Tyki said, he was disturbed by how Lavi would lead him right into his home like this. It wasn't the first time he'd been here, and he'd never had any problem before, but now he was specifically told to target Lavi, and he felt as though Lavi should suddenly hate him, even though the boy had no idea he was in danger.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, you know I'm not an exorcist or a finder or anything, I'm just an intruder in your world, and even your grouchy best friend didn't trust me at first, so what could possess you to trust me?"

Lavi looked down, blushing as he sat on the top of his bed, leaning against the wall behind it.

"Well... I thought that too at first...I wondered why I would let you near me when so much was saying I shouldn't... but then I decided it's impossible to be logical... in love."

Tyki starred at Lavi for a minute, though they had said a million beautiful, sincere words to each other, the word "love" had never came into play. It made it harder for Tyki to think of killing Lavi, but at the same time, it made him sure he would have to. He was a Noah, who destroyed everything he loved. And he did return Lavi's feelings, truly he did.

he sat next to Lavi, and took his chin gently in his fingers, making the blushing boy look up.

"You're very right, there's no logic in loving someone."

He laid a gentle kiss on Lavi's lips, but the sudden contact made the two much more needy than that. Kissing turned to touching, as their hands flitted over each other's bodies, undoing buttons and pulling open zippers in their wake. It seemed like it was only moments later that they were both bare, at the same time it seemed like the job of undressing had taken forever, it was quite the hard thing to do when neither was willing to leave more than an inch of room between themselves. Tyki placed butterfly kisses on every piece of skin he could, slowly making a trail downwards as Lavi watched, eye heavy-lidded, blushing a brilliant shade of red. Tyki looked back at him, a small scowl coming onto his face as he reacted up, placing a few fingers over his lover's eye-patch.

"I want to see you, all of you."

Lavi nodded, giving his silent approval as Tyki removed the unwanted patch.

"Perfection."

000

Tyki woke up, sun streaming through Lavi's half-open window. His eyes sight was still bleary as he looked on the face of his sleeping love. He stayed still and just burned that vision into his mind's eye for a moment, but his gaze was interrupted when he remembered his mission. Just like that the idea came to him, it was perfect. He would kill Lavi now, in his sleep. Lavi wouldn't even know what happened, he'd just wake up in heaven, where Tyki was sure he'd go, even if that belief clashed with the Earl's views, which were supposed to be his own.

He slowly put his intangible hand into Lavi's chest, his hand getting dangerously close to the beating organ that was Lavi's heart. He would kill him now, while he still looked peaceful, it wouldn't do to let his angel die in a battle.

_there's nothing wrong with returning an angel to God..._

Of course, Tyki's plan didn't go as planned, his hand was wrapped around Lavi's heart when the boy woke up. Lavi starred horrified at the hand in his chest, not moving an inch, he was paralyzed with fear, and the pain of his heart being held. Tyki, surprised that Lavi had woken-he'd known the boy to be a heavy sleeper- released his hold on Lavi's heart, Lavi took advantage of this moment to scurry backwards, grabbing the sheets around him like they were going to be enough to shield him. His right hand shot to his thigh, where Nyoibo would usually be in it's holster. It hurt a little to know that Lavi's first instinct would be to fight Tyki, but it also made him a little happy, as long as Lavi would defend himself, the chance of Tyki managing to hurt Lavi was lowered.

"Y-you...what the heck are you doing?"

Tyki didn't answer Lavi's question, the answer was obvious, instead, he let the Crosses on his forehead appear; Lavi's throat clenched painfully tight as he realized what this was about.

"A...Noah? You're with the Earl...? Why...? Why then? Why the hell did you get close to me if you were just gonna kill me?! What was the point?!"

"...It was never my intention, to get close to you, or anyone."

"Well then why? Were you just wasting time? Where we... nothing but something to do? Just some way to spend your extra time!? Dammit..."

"We had more time than we expected to when we came here... we knew we would have to kill you eventually, we hadn't planned on getting so close to you..."

Lavi caught the 'we', and he remembered Rhode.

"That's right...Lenalee...Lenalee was just Rhode's distraction too huh? Why did you let yourself get close to us when you would just have to kill us?! We were just your little distraction... that's all..."

Lavi couldn't look at Tyki as clear, shining tears fell down his cheeks. Tyki wasn't denying anything, it killed to know the truth.

"I-If you have to... then just do it... kill me... I don't care."

That made Tyki look over to Lavi with wide eyes, what was he saying?

"...just do one thing for me... kiss me when you do it..."

Tyki nodded, and walked over to Lavi. Lavi waited for a hand to phase through his chest again, as Tyki kissed him lovingly, wiping his tears away with his thumbs. He was clearly surprised when Tyki pulled away from him, and he was still alive. Tyki couldn't go through with it, he couldn't kill Lavi, it hurt so much more to know that Lavi would throw his life away just because Tyki had to kill him.

"I didn't choose this, I don't have a choice though. You are so much more than just some distraction could ever be, remember that."

Tyki said, backing away from his crying lover, before disappearing in a flurry of tease. Lavi starred at the place Tyki had jsut been, before letting out a choked some and breaking down.

_That's the cruelest thing I could imagine Tyki..._

**You're all really disappointed with Saya, aren't you? Well she's sorry ok! the cast of DGM wasn't made for perpetual fluff! and the main reason you're all pissed is because...there was no lemon...it was cut short...she's sorry!!!! It was her plan to make this chapter one but...she couldn't do it...she couldn't bring herself to type it ... ;-; she's so sorry... she knows you want to kill her, and you have every right to... sorry TT-TT. There's a really bad thunderstorm outside right now... maybe there's an off chance of her getting killed in it...**


	32. She Lay Broken

**So Saya's sure many of you are still upset over the lack of hardxcore yaoi action but...get over it! Saya's only friggin 14! let her retain what's left of her innocence! It's not much but it's there and needs nurturing! By the way, this chapter is also third person.**

**Saya no owns...**

**Rated T over all for swearing, uke molest, and random character deaths. This chapter is a T for character torture... **

000

Lenalee and Rhode walked into the front room of Lenalee's home, taking off their shoes and coats. Rhode had been unusually needy all day, and Lenalee knew something was up. What though, she didn't know. That was a good thing for Rhode though, if Lenalee knew, she'd surely run, and when she ran, no one could catch her. Rhode had by now thought up a plan that she was sure would work. Well, she was counting on it to work anyways.

"Lenalee, would you play a game with me?"

She asked, looking over at Lenalee inquiringly. Lenalee nodded yes, smiling as always.

"Are you sure though?"

Lenalee's smile turned into one of confusion, and slight worry for Rhode, she most definitely was not acting normal.

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

Rhode sighed, her face lowered, closing her eyes. Then she opened them again, but this time they were not their usual purple, but gold, and as they opened, crucifixes opened on her forehead. As if she had awaken a dream by opening her eyes, the entire room changed, it was no longer the nice room with it's familiar couches and floors. Now they were in a dark room, where misshapen and ragged stuffed animals lay about, the pieces of broken dolls were scattered over the place, and there were gift boxes everywhere.

"My games aren't always fun."

This was Rhode's world, her dream where everything was as she wished it. In this world she could do anything, in this world she could even bring herself to kill Lenalee. However, in this world where the things she wanted became reality, that would still be quite difficult, she didn't _want_ to kill her. Still, in her dimension, she could make Lenalee hate her, and if Lenalee could break their bond with her hate, then Rhode could do it, she could kill Lenalee.

Lenalee looked at her new surroundings with wide, frightened eyes. She then looked to Rhode for an answer.

"W-where are we...Rhode?"

"We...are in my Dream, in my Nightmare."

"A nightmare...? Then why come here?"

"Because here I can do anything. here I can make you hate me."

Lenalee didn't understand, why would Rhode want her to hate her? But she was thinking of the Rhode she knew, not the Noah who took orders from the Earl. And while her heart misunderstood, her mind was thinking separately from her heart, and she knew the reason behind Rhode's actions. Her heart wouldn't let her believe it was true though, not until she heard it from Rhode herself.

"Why do you want that?"

Rhode looked down, did Lenalee seriously think she would want to do this? It wasn't what she wanted at all, it was what she needed to do to finish her job. She was a Noah, and couldn't go against the Earl's orders.

"I don't. That's why I need to be here, where I can do anything... I can make myself want this. You just had to be an exorcist didn't you? Why couldn't you have been anything else!?"

Rhode was redirecting her self-loathing that was building up over what she was doing at Lenalee's duties as an exorcist, telling herself that she wasn't to blame for the tragedy to come, it was Lenalee's fault for being an exorcist, the Order's fault for making her become one, the Order's fault for damned existing!

"It wasn't my choice at first... just like how you didn't choose to be a Noah."

Rhode was a little taken aback by that statement, and suddenly defensive too.

"Well why wouldn't I want to be a Noah? We're superior beings!"

"And yet...still human, right?"

"No! ...Yes... I don't know what we are ok!"

Rhode yelled, stomping her foot indignantly. This was not the time for her to question herself, she's supposed to be killing. In her anger she sent many thin, pointed wax candles flying at Lenalee. They were so thin that the candle was nearly as thin as the wick, they were almost like needles. Lenalee screamed, and dropped to her knees, her hands over her head, her primal instincts telling her body to make itself as small as possible and cover all vital spots.

"Lenalee, hate me."

Rhode commanded, finding some drive in her anger. Lenalee shook her head in defiance.

"I told you to hate me! I'm going to kill you so why won't you at least do that!?"

"Because I CAN'T! I should... I should... you've lied to me this whole time... you're breaking promises and you intend to kill me, wether it's your choice or not. You've known all along you'd have to do this... you got close to me anyways, it all just hurts too much ... but I can't hate you!"

Lenalee said, her voice breaking, her sadness and desperation to get her point across manifesting itself in sobs, closing her throat.

"Nonsense...if you can love me then you can hate me."

000

Komui walked home at a hurried pace. He was not running, he didn't want to alert the students to the fact that he was sure something was seriously wrong. He all but jumped into his little energy-efficient car, and sped down high-ways, thanking god that school got out before the 5 o'clock rush. While usually a teacher would stay at the school much later, not Komui, not when he was too worried to even teach properly today. And his way of 'properly teaching' was anything but proper, therefore when he was panicked, that meant he taught a better lesson than Einstein could ever hope to, and gave minimal homework.

Why was he so worried? Simple, because Lenalee hadn't been in school that day. He was sure that she had gone home with Rhode the day before, she had told him that was where they were going, and far be it from him to ever even imagine Lenalee lying to him.

Rhode. Oh how he detested the girl, she was taking his Lenalee from him! the very thought of the relationship between the two girls made him collapse into overly-dramatic tears and hug the nearest object/person for support. Rhode hadn't been in school either, he could only imagine what the girl could be doing to his sweet, innocent, adorable Lenalee. If it weren't for the fact that he was undeniably head over heels for Reever (that dashing English teacher), one might think the way Komui talked about Lenalee was border-line incestuous.

Komui parallel-parked quickly and neatly, years of practice were coming in handy. He didn't bother pretending to be fine anymore and ran to his house, rushing to unlock the door and get into his house. He pushed the door open as soon as the lock clicked, prepared to run all over the house to find any trace of Lenalee, but he was stopped, he didn't have to go past the front room to find her.

Lenalee and Rhode were there, looking frozen in time. Rhode's eye's were half-lidded as she looked down on Lenalee, who was on the floor, clutching her head. Neither o them looked like they were really there, it looked like their mind's were elsewhere, like their bodies were empty. However what alarmed him more was that Lenalee was bleeding, and bleeding badly. She was cut to ribbons, and it seemed as though new cuts were appearing by the second. Rhode's dull eye's looked over at him.

_What on earth is going on here?_

000

Rhode saw that finally they had company. She had no idea how long they had been in her dream world, but it must've been quite a while. Neither her nor Lenalee had relented much. She still couldn't bring herself to kill Lenalee, and Lenalee couldn't bring herself to hate Rhode. Rhode had tired every trick she'd ever used to get Lenalee to hate her, even for an instant, she brought back painful memories, and put her through all sorts of physical pain.

Rhode was positively giddy that Komui had come home though, it was the perfect excuse to give up on the venture for now. She stopped her most recent wave of needle-candles in mid-flight, and instead chose to walk over to Lenalee herself. She knelt down, and brought Lenalee's head up with her hands. A sad smile was on her face, it didn't suit her in the least.

"I'm sorry, Lenalee, that I can't stay around to fix you after breaking you so badly."

She said, hugging Lenalee, before standing up again, and exiting her dimension from a heart-shaped door, and Lenalee's consciousness spiraled back to her own body.

**Ok... there it is... the end of RhodeLena for the time being... Poor Lenalee, poor Rhode, poor Komui. Damn you Earl! you are truly the cruelest of villains! Then again... wouldn't it have been worse if he had Rhode kill Lavi and Tyki kill Lenalee? Then Rhode and Tyki wouldn't be able to help but become a little adverse to each other... oh the mind boggles... **


	33. Echo of Betrayal: graduation

**OK... so Saya's gonna continue with all the things that came to her mind a bit too late to put in the story. What if Saya hadn't screwed with Tyki's age, and he was instead a teacher at the school? Lavi with a teacher... well Lavi's not a minor ... but still... an affair with a teacher? Wonderful fun... if only that idea had come 27 chapters ago... POV back to normal, it's Allen's POV this time around. **

**Would Saya bother writing a fan fic to her own story?**

**Rated T overall for swearing, uke molest, and random character deaths. This chapter... K-ish**

**000**

After the incidents with Lavi and Lenalee, the year went by at a very fast pace, but at the same time, everything seemed slow. Lavi went into a state of mental shock for about a week after Tyki left, I would've too, if I had woken up with a hand going through my chest, with said hand a second away from crushing my heart. And of course, the person trying to kill him happened to be a Noah, and that Noah happened to be his boyfriend. I think anyone would be a bit shocked if they woke up just before they were about to die. Lenalee spent about 10 days in the hospital recovering from blood-loss, and her more serious wounds. She too, had been in a bad mental state for a day after Komui brought her there, she didn't talk for the day, and then after that for a few days she just wanted to see Komui and no one else. No one but Rhode, that is...

I still don't understand it! They knew they'd have to kill us eventually so why did they get close to us? And if they weren't gonna actually kill Lavi and Lenalee then why did they try? I think what they did was probably the worst thing they could've done to those two, to leave them alone after that... it would've been almost a mercy killing after all they put Lavi and Lenalee through. They should've just stayed away from us until they were ordered into action, at least that way they wouldn't have hurt everyone of us with what they did.

Anyways... after they got better, Lavi and Lenalee got together. It made sense I suppose, they both felt the same loss, and they felt the betrayal the worst, only they could understand the other's pain. This incident made me glad that of all the near-7 billion people on this planet, I fell in love with another exorcist. But I feel a little bad too, that I get to be happy with someone, when those two lost everything like that.

The way they are now, it's almost like they're back to normal though, so my guilt has slowly subsided. Still, though they could pass off as one of the school's most perfect couples, Kanda and I can tell all is not what it seems. They're reckless now. They were left with their hearts ripped to shreds, and they'll do just about anything to put themselves back together again, to make the pain of being in pieces go away; I don't think they've found a permanent fix as of yet.

Besides our group being affected, the entire school was. After that, paranoia set in. There had been Noah in the school, living and learning with the rest of us, they might've heard Black Order affairs, though the Order personel tried not to speak about anything important around outsiders. The school no longer allowed random people to apply there, only people of the Order could even be on school grounds. security heightened to the point where me and Kanda couldn't even leave school grounds without special permission to get past the gate.

of course, this was no longer a problem, today was graduation. And I am proud to say that Kanda did indeed graduate, thanks to me making him do his homework, and study. Well... I'm sure he could've slid by without it but... better to not take chances, ne? Lavi graduated too, at the top of the class, surprisingly. I didn't know he was so...studious, he absolutely refused to ever show us his marks, so we had no idea. It's almost funny, how two best friends like Lavi and Kanda could be at the exact opposites of their graduating class. Well no matter, I love my little delinquent regardless of his book-smarts (Or lack thereof).

He seemed really happy to be out of Hoshino academy for good too... I'd say he's the coming of a second Master Cross... and quite frankly that scares me. Well... they do say that girls tend to marry men who resemble their fathers... BUT I AM NOT A GIRL! And Mana was my father before Cross... Though I suppose I would see anyone who acted like Mana as more of a fatherly friend if anything... Still... please don't let Kanda become like Master Cross! I don't really think I could live through that...

"Congratulations Kanda!"

I called from behind him, happily jumping up and hugging his shoulders, it seemed that he didn't care anymore when I did stuff like this. There were even a few times here and there where he'd just randomly decide to hug me, kiss me, pin me to a wall/tree/desk... I think he's getting needy. He says that he only does that when people are checking me out, so he makes it blatantly obvious I'm his... That excuse makes him less embarrassed, but it just makes me want to blush to death. Really, I'm pretty sure everyone in the school knows we're together by now... especially after this one incident where this guy who thought I was a girl was hitting on me and... well he didn't look the same the next day... month... I think Kanda did permanent damage. Once again, very embarrassing for moi. Therefore, I think it would make more sense for Kanda to just say he was feeling needy, or simply wanted a hug or whatever.

"Yeah, yeah...Not that big of a deal Moyashi..."

Kanda said, I could feel his cheeks heating up slightly, my face was right next to his, having taken it's place on his shoulder. Somehow we got to the point where he was carrying me piggy-back style... well, I'm not complaining! We made our way over to Kanda's home room, where he would have to leave the rented gown that he pulled off so much better than anyone else there... in my opinion...

Lavi and Lenalee were right next to us, Lenalee congratulating him, and pretending to scold him for not telling her he was valedictorian. She said she shouldn't have had to hear it over the school speakers the day they announced it. I really hope that they can somehow be happy the way things are, and if they can't, that they find a way they can be. They're my friends, I only wish for the best.

"Of course it's a big deal! you only graduate from high school once ya know!"

"That's not true, some people choose to go back and re-do things, they get to graduate twice."

"...kill-joy... oh well. Since I get the distinct feeling_ you'll_ never do that... it's special!"

"Che... ok get off, I gotta take this damned thing off..."

"Ooooh Moyashi-chan! how did you get Kanda to strip for you?!"

Lavi asked jokingly. Kanda glared daggers at him, and I blushed bright red, Kanda stripping... my perverted side can't take it... I should halt that side's activities before this gets more embarrassing than blushing...

"Ooh did that appeal to the pervert in you Allen-chan?"

Bull's-eye. Damn you Lavi, why must you be so observant? And if your not observant then you make jokes that are uncannily close to the truth. I must've gotten more red or given myself away or something, cause the next thing I know Lavi's starring at me, seeming shocked.

"Oh my God Yuu-chan I think Allen really is a pervert..."

"What...?"

I asked, looking at Lavi with suspicion. He grinned triumphantly.

"It was nothing Moyashi-chan... just go about being your innocently perverse self..."

"That's an oxymoron."

"Hey no name-calling Allen..."

Lavi decided to drop the subject, it might've had something to do with Kanda hitting him over the head and telling him to get out of his rob so that they could all leave this school forever.

**well that was... filler-y... It was a filler with a purpose. It was explaining all the things that happened afterward. The best part is that with this one time-skip filler, I avoided writing a million fillers in between to fill in the school-year. This could make an adequate ending for the series but... Saya's not gonna stop at 'adequate' and there are still ideas in her head that she must put on electronic paper for you to read! So stay tuned 'cause this isn't the end of the angst, love, and happiness!!! **


	34. Kanda's Apartment

**OMGOMGOMFG CROSS-SAMA IS BAAAAAAAAACK!!!! YOU HEARD SAYA CROSS-SAMA IS BACK! He was the sexiest thing Saya had ever seen... why can't all men look like Cross-sama...geez now Saya's nose is bleeding all over the place!** **Anyways... more late night writing! yay for crack-tastic beginnings!**

**Saya worships Honshino, not herself fools, she's nothing close to narcissistic.**

**Rated T overall for swearing, uke molest, and random character deaths. This chapter Rated T for an insane Kanda...**

**000**

Can I just make a point right now that will become very clear soon enough? Good. Then let me just say that I am undoubtably at my scariest when I am happy.

No, no, no joke. I am a creature to fear when happy, only because it is human nature to fear what they do not know or understand. I am not a happy person usually, and if I am, it's never to this extent. But when they told me I'd be getting an off-campus (key word there being _OFF_ campus) courtesy of the Black Order, I experienced a joy I didn't know was within the reaches of human beings. I must of done something damn good to be getting such a gift from Heaven.

I think the scariest part of me being happy is the fact at this stage of happiness, I couldn't help but smile, a smile that looked manic and slightly crazed. I tried to stop it from coming across my face, I tried to turn it into a scowl, I tried to hide it, but my indescribable elation couldn't be hidden. Lavi nearly had a heart-attack when he saw the insane grin, Lenalee's arm must've gone numb from how many times she pinched herself. And Allen... that was a strange reaction, he gave me a look I didn't think the Moyashi was capable of; maybe Lavi was right, maybe he is a pervert... hehehe... that would be fun... we could have a little competition and see who the more lewd of us was... I like that idea... I should write it down for later...

And you might think I'm joking, or that this is just a bit too OOC to be real, right? But you're wrong, it's real, I'm seriously happy. If it weren't for the fact that I still have a shred of dignity, I would skip around throwing flowers, and probably jump Allen in the street. Well I might do that last one anyways... Naw, it can wait until we get to my apartment. My wonderful, all for me, no Lavi bursting in at all hours, random people comin' to see why I'm not comin' to school, no people coming in at their fancy... and no walking out the door and onto school grounds... my lord life can't get any better... The only person I think I ever want in there besides myself is Allen ... and don't laugh but... I was thinking of asking him if he wanted... to live with me... there I said it, be happy.

speaking of moving, Allen and I are currently finishing my moving job, getting the last of my junk, which there isn't a lot of, out of that god-awful dorm. I had moved myself in there when all that was in the place was a mattress, I was that eager to get out of that damned school housing. Graduation was only two days ago, so I think I did a pretty quick job, slept there on graduation, moved all my neccesary items there yesterday, and today we're just getting the left-over clutter.

And the best part is I'll never ever have to go to that school again. I feel bad for Allen though, he's got two more years... geez, I make it sound like a prison sentence... oh well, it was to me.

"Well, we're here Kanda!"

Allen said happily, opening the door with his free hand, his other balancing everything he was carrying, which looked like it took some skill, maybe he had to be a waiter at some point in life, with a bunch of trays all balance on his arms. I could see that, he had told me about a few odd-jobs he did before, far before he was of legal age to actually be working anywhere. We both put down what we were carrying on the floor in one of the back rooms. This apartment had two bedrooms-I'm expected to house any order personnel who are traveling through the area, a bathroom, a small kitchen (which Allen would look adorable cooking in), and then the living room in the front, where my currently still-floored bed was, I hadn't felt like moving it yet.

"Yes, yes we are..."

"You need to go furniture shopping, this place is empty!"

I groaned quietly, I just kinda wanted to sit around and do nothing for a while... well maybe cuddle... or something more... much more... that's another scary thing about happy me, well, possibly scary for Allen, happy me equaled an openly perverse me. Yes, ever since Komui gave me my apartment key, my mind had been working over-time because of all the possibilities. Lavi and Lenalee had broken us up multiple times, Lavi claiming that if they didn't, Allen wouldn't be able to walk, never mind help move things to my new apartment. I wouldn't go that far... in public...

Instead of saying anything in return to his statement, I hugged his waist and pulled him down with me onto the bed. He blushed, of course, and I pulled him onto my lap, hugging him as close to me as I could.

"K-Kanda..?"

"Yuu"

"Huh?"

"We've been together half a year now, I think you can call me by my first name."

He blushed again, and I had to stop myself from squeezing him closer to me, I wouldn't wanna crush him or something, as strong as he is he still looks so frail, like I could break him. The two of us got comfortable in our new position, and just sat there for a moment, in sweet silence.

a silence that I felt the need to disrupt, though I'm not usually the one to do that sort of thing. I kissed Allen's cheek, again and again, going lower until I reached his neck, sucking lightly.

"K-k--Yuu! What are you doin-Aah...!"

I smirked against the skin I'd just bit, then licked the angry red mark. I continued to nip and suck at the flesh of his neck, him shuddering and moaning in my lap. Then... there was a knock at the door, and I froze; maybe if we stayed really quiet they'd think no one was here and leave. it was not so.

"ATTENTION FORNICATING TEENS! IT IS I, KOMUI! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT MESSAGE FROM THE ORDER! DO NOT STAY SILENT IN HOPES OF ME LEAVING! OR I WILL GET KOMLIN JR. TO BREAK DOWN THIS DOOR!"

I let out a string of curses and jumped up, Allen had predicted this reaction and had scooted off me before he could get thrown off by my fast raising. I grabbed Mugen which was by the door, Komui had threatened a vital component of my new apartment with one of his beasts, he'd taste my steely wrath. I opened the door and my blade was immediately at his throat.

"Hehe... my, my... has Mugen gotten sharper?"

Komui stuttered, looking at it's point cross-eyed. Allen having sensing my mood had shifted from content (and increasingly horny) to murderous, came to my side and put a hand o Mugen's dull side, lowering it.

"He said he had a message right? So let's not kill him just yet, ok?"

He gave me that smile that made my anger melt like chocolate over a fire, and I pouted, giving a final glare to Komui.

"If you ever threaten my door with one of your damned monsters again, I'll kill you and I will enjoy myself."

"IT'S NOT A MONSTER! KOMLIN IS A WORK OF ART! AND SO HELPFUL!"

"Yeah until you give it coffee."

Komui went and gloomed on the other side of the hall, then Reever, who I suspect realized how dangerous being in front of the door was so had leaned on the wall outside it, went over to Komui and hit him over the head with some rolled up file.

"Come on! we have important information to relay here! stop your moping!"

Komui hopped back up, and in a minute had on such a serious face that we knew something big was up. He pushed his glasses up his nose a bit, before entering with Reever behind him.

_I get the feeling I'm not gonna like what I hear..._

**Oooh... this was a random chapter but... it set up for an important development in the story... with all it's stupidity... Kanda's all but murdering Saya for making him smile. Thank god for Allen... just imagine Saya's Komui in this instance... anyways... CROSS-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -does Cross-is-back dance-**

**and note- In reference to Kanda thinking Allen might've been a waiter because of his balancing abilities, waiters and waitresses really do have to be able to balance plates all the way up their arms in some restaurants. Saya's mum used to be one during college, it's quite the talent. **


	35. Bad News and No SelfControl

**Saya is a bit p.o'ed. So p.o'ed that for this chapter, she will speak in first person, starting now: ok, what the hell? This just really gets to me, I can see people getting mad at me for spoiling the DGM chapters for them, but they do not need to then berate my story because of that, there was no need to swear at me, and if you wanna talk smack about my story, then don't go anonymous, 'cause at least I have the courage to post my stories when you can't even add your e-mail. Don't I friggin' berate my story enough myself for everyone? Dammit... to be continued later! my fury has not been quelled! **

**Not mine... that's all -.-**

**Rated T overall for swearing, uke molest and random character deaths. This chapter is K-T for depressing news and cliché lines.**

**000**

the four of us sat down on the floor, the mood very serious, Komui's eyes were downcast and his glasses were dark, there was no spark of mischief or excitement in his face. Both he and Reever were frowning, it was a very unnatural look on them. Well, nor on Reever really, but this wasn't his usual "I'm over-worked and Komui's not doing his job again, ugh" frown, it was grave, depressing.

"So what's this about Komui?"

Kanda asked, the usual edge back in his voice. I didn't want to know, whatever it was couldn't be good. What he was going to tell us would ruin how well things were right now, I didn't want that, but it was obvious that something bad was coming.

"Well, this is a matter that has been in effect ever since... earlier this year... it's been in discussion ever since the body of General Yeegar showed up. For the safety of the exorcists... all of you who are currently in the school... are being forced to drop out."

_I'm gonna be what now?! _

Kanda and I looked at each other for a minute, I was gaping, his eyes wide.

"Are you serious...? I always thought if either of us was going to become a drop-out it'd be me..."

Kanda was shocked, I was shocked he said that out loud... then again I guess he's allowed to say that about himself.

"yes well... it's because ever since that first incident, other bodies of exorcists and finders have shown up there, it was almost like some kind of psychological warfare, the Earl was most likely trying to shake the exorcists, and the Order. Then... to find out two Noah were in our school... it became apparent that having all exorcists who were minors in one place just made them sitting ducks... I fought to have this decision postponed so that you all could finish your school year, and because many exorcists were graduating this year anyways but now... it's been decided, on this upcoming Monday, for the safety of the exorcists, all of you will be sent to your Generals..."

_Back to our... masters?_

I understood why they were so down now, one because they have to force some of their students to drop out, Komui because he's got to force Lenalee off, and because they knew that Kanda and I were under different Generals, we were getting split up.

"That's supposed to keep us safe!? One of the Generals was killed! How much safer can a general be than that school?"

Kana asked, his anger flaring.

"Yeegar was on school grounds, it was easy to find him, and he wouldn't go all out when worrying about damages. The generals move all around the globe, it wont be easy to find them, not for the exorcists, and not for the Earl. It's a race to see who can get to them first. The generals have more power, they can train you while you travel with them. After the exorcists find their generals, all of them will eventually meet up."

Reever stated listlessly, as though it were just another document he had to read off. But it couldn't be just that! He's telling us that we're gonna have to go search for God knows how long to find two generals, and that we might not see each other for years possibly if I remember how insane Master Cross' traveling patterns are! And who knows how bad Kanda's general is! Who is Kanda's general anyways? I never did find that out...

Which leads to my next problem...General Cross... a.k.a. Master Cross... a.k.a. the horror that haunts me in my nightmares... I don't wanna find him!!!! I wanna stay here in this bare apartment with Kanda! Komui's trying to kill me... there's no way the being with Master is safer than being here...

"Well... now that we've told you that, we'll take our leave. You two should prepare for the journey ahead, it's bound to be a hard one... you'll meet with your groups at the school gates."

Komui said, getting up off the floor, pulling Reever up with him. They both left after that. I looked over to Kanda, and was sure that if he had a desk in this apartment, he'd be head-desking... He settled for the floor. I, not wanting him to give himself brain damage just before a mission, took his face in my hands and kissed him lightly.

_well that sure made him stop... _

"That's a first Allen..."

_Yay he called me Allen!_

He'd been switching between calling me 'Allen' and 'Moyashi' for a while now, but I really like it when he says my name, there's something about the way he says it, with that slight accent where the 'l' sounds a bit like an 'r' that's utterly attractive. Geez... I sound like a love struck girl... I was blushing like one too... it's no wonder why people tend to mistake me for one... still... what a blow to my pride...

Kanda was starting to look troubled, and I didn't want him to slip into a worse mood than he was in already.

"So... who is your general anyways...?"

_... bad move...?_

Kanda started glaring at air, his face in a deep scowl; he looked very cat-like, it was kinda cute... yes I have a strange opinion of cute.

"I hate that old geezer..."

"Ehe... so I take it you don't like him much... why?"

_I might as well finish what I started..._

"He's an artistic, sentimental, senile old fool. _You'd_ probably like him though..."

"He sounds nice ... I can see why _you _don't like him... So is he as bad as my master, or does he check in with the order every once in a while?"

"He checks in regularly... the only problem is that he moves fast for an old man... he'll be in one city one ay and across the country the next... still, he won't be so hard to find."

"That's good... at least one of us has an easy job ahead..."

There was an odd silence before Kanda punched the floor; I winced at the impact.

"Dammit... Just when everything was perfect this shit has to come up!"

I looked down, trying to think of something to say or do that would calm him down. My inspirational words of wisdom were nowhere to be seen sadly.

_Well what would I want someone to say to me in this situation...? ...then again what I'd want and what Kanda would want are sure to be a bit different but... it's worth a shot..._

"I know it seems bad but... it's not like we'll never see each other again... even if it takes a while, the generals are supposed to meet up, right? So we'll see each other then."

"Yeah, when's that gonna be? A year or two from now?"

"Well... maybe but... well if we can't be without each other for that long then that's just weak! I mean I know that as long as I remember that I will get to see you again, I'll be fine, and I'll be all the more eager to find Master Cross quicker! "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" and all those clichés... "

I said, nodding with conviction. Kanda gave me a look like I was strange... well he's the one with a bed in his living room...nyeh.

"You sayin' I'm weak just 'cause I can't stand the thought of you not being there?"

He asked, a light blush on his cheeks accompanied by a pout.

_So...cute... awe..._

I hugged him happily, nuzzling his warm cheeks. I swear I'm turning into a girl a little more everyday...

"Not at all, you're the strongest person I know for admitting that you can't think of a day without me. The sweetest too."

His embarrassed pout turned into a smirk, though I was too busy cuddling to notice really.

"I swear I musta done something right to end up with you..."

"No, you were just horny and I was just talkative."

"... Tch... well that's one way to put it...mood-killer... and here I was appreciating you ..."

"I know, I know, but you love me anyways. Just like I love you despite your lack of self-control ♥."

I said, hugging him tighter, he scowled, thought it wasn't a serious one.

"If I had no self-control then you's be– I won't even go there..."

It was my turn to blush, as I knew it eventually would be, and he turned his face to me and pecked my cheek.

"Not attacking you when you blush like that is unimaginable self-control."

"I believe it..."

My blush got a bit brighter, and Kanda scowled again, then musta decided to just do away with whatever thought was bugging him and kissed me with such force that I was knocked backwards. he smirked down at me from his now-higher-than-thou position over me, grinning perversely.

"Y-Yuu! what happened to self-control!?"

"I left it in my old dorm room."

**Ok... Saya lied... no more first-person ranting... after writing the end of this chapter she was in too good a mood to! In case any of you forgot, the KanAre-ness all started when Allen told Kanda to make him shut up... x3 **

**well, Saya supposes you all found out that she's a bish when angry ... but seriously, it's not like she can't take constructive criticism, Saya loves constructive criticism, but that doesn't mean you can just cuss as Saya and leave. And for your information anonymous persons... Saya does read what she writes... -.- well review in good spirits loves! and sorry you had to see Saya's ugly side... The fact that you put up with it makes Saya love you all the more :3**


	36. Promise me: Owari

**Whoa... Saya woke up early today, and her mom left her cookies! So yeah Saya had the sudden urge to listen to speed over Beitoven... and had turned into an overnight LaviKan fan...she really wants to write a LaviKan story now... Lavi's b-day's comin' up, she'll write one for that! **

**Saya no owns... but what she wouldn't do to...**

**Rated T overall for swearing, uke molest, and random character deaths. This Chapter is rated T for implied sex.**

**000**

It was late night, well, early morning. I held Allen close to my bare chest, his face in the crook on my neck. I could feel his breath on my skin, perfectly in time with the rising and falling of his chest. We were in a tangle of sheets, and our combined body heat and the nice feel of the summer air stopped us from getting cold. Light filtered in through the blinds of a small window, giving the room a pale glow. It was peaceful, everything for this moment was perfect, but I knew it would only last until we had to leave, then everything would be gone.

I didn't want this to end, the calm morning, I just wanted to stay here. I didn't want to leave on some mission for god knows how long. People change over time, I didn't want Allen to change while I was gone, when I couldn't see those changes. He was bound to grow up a bit, his attitude was bound to change a bit, he was bound to change in a million small ways that would amount to so much. Would he fit so easily in my arms when I next saw him?

And what about now? I was afraid, I almost didn't want him to wake up. everything was consensual, I didn't force him into it, but what if I had destroyed that seemingly indestructible innocence of his? Would he be a different person walking out of here than he was walking in? I suddenly loathed change.

Allen stirred, moving his head carefully so he didn't hit me. He looked up at me with that beautiful smile of his, and I knew I was stupid to think anything could really break that innocence.

"Good morning Yuu."

He said, and I was momentarily lost in his bright eyes. I pulled him back to me, he was surprised, but didn't fight it, he just moved back to where he was.

"I hate this... I don't want to leave..."

He said suddenly, I didn't miss the pang of pain and sadness in his voice.

"If I could have my way, I would stay here with you... I'd stay here with you in this, in your still messy apartment. I'd rather stay with you than go anywhere else... I hate how they're separating us... even if they don't have choice, it's still not fair..."

"That's what we'll do then. Promise that you won't let that feeling fade, and that's what we'll do. When we see each other again, after god knows how long with those generals, if you still want to, that's what we'll do, we'll come back here, and turn this messed up, unpacked apartment into a home. As long as you want to do that, we will."

I felt something wet on my neck, going down my chest, and looked down; he was crying.

"What's wrong?"

"You really mean that... right?"

"Of course I do, have I ever said something I don't mean?"

He didn't answer that, he just pulled himself closer to me. We stayed like that until we knew we had to go.

"My feelings wont fade... never. I promise."

000

"Wow I never though I'd see the day when Yuu-chan was late for anything!"

Lavi said, waving at Allen and me from the school's front gate, damn and here I thought I'd never have to step foot here again... Lavi smirked when he saw that I was carrying Allen on my back. Actually, Allen had done a fine job walking as if nothing had happened, but I could see small amounts of pain come over his face, and knew he was just walking straight out of pride, regardless of the pain, and decided to carry him.

"Oho... have fun last night?"

He asked, smirking. Allen blushed at the question and I somehow managed to hit him without dropping Allen.

"Shut up idiot..."

"I'll take that as a yes... but you coulda been gentle with the kid Yuu!"

"S-shut up idiot..."

Lavi studdered as I laughed openingly; no one expected Allen to say that.

"Waaah Yuu-chan has poisoned Moyashi-chan and the apocalypse is coming! Allen was mean and Yuu laughed!"

my glare shut him up for the moment.

"Oi, Allen, I need to talk to the baka for a minute, can I put you down?"

"Yeah... it wasn't like I asked you to carry me... I coulda walked myself just fine!"

He said, pouting stubbornly; it was so cute I had to kiss him.

"I know, but I spoil you too much."

I released his legs slowly, and when he was standing on his own, he let go of my neck. He walked over to Lenalee, who waved him over happily. Lavi looked at him, impressed that he could walk so well.

"Wow... either you really were gentle, which I can't imagine, or he's used to it. Have you done it before without me noticing? You two did have more than enough study dates..."

"No, he's just too stubborn to show he's in pain. I had to force him to let me carry him..."

"So what did you wanna talk to Mama Lavi about?"

"Didn't you drop that a while ago?"

"Only temporarily."

"Whatever... anyways... I wanted to ask you ... for a ... favor..."

Lavi looked like he knew what I was gonna ask, but let me continue anyways; it wasn't common for me to ask favors, he was probably scrawling this all down in his mental history record.

"Look after him... You know I'm the only one who's not going with you guys so I can't... as my _Best Friend_ I'm ... counting on you to look after him for me. And keep your hands off."

Lavi gapped for a moment, I'm pretty sure that was the first time I'd admitted to him that I thought of him as more than an idiot red. He regained his composure and nodded.

"I will, he's like a little brother, ya know? No way I'd let him get hurt if I could help it. And like I'd really lay a hand on him. I've got Lenalee with me, remember?"

My expression went from serious to something akin to pity. I knew that in the end, him and Lenalee were more like siblings than lovers, they both knew it too, but refused to let it go. I couldn't help but wonder if they really felt so empty without those Noah here...

"You'll have to come to terms with that sometime Lavi... you two can't play pretend forever."

He gave me a look that said he'd rather not talk about it, but answered anyways.

"Look. it's my choice, I know we can't keep this up forever... But there's nothing else I can do..."

I looked away from the sadness that clouded his face, the wound was still fresh, it always would be.

"I hope... that you can find some happiness before I see you again..."

I said, and turned to go to my group, Daisya and Noise Marie, both who were in my class and graduated with me, they were coming with me to find the general. They were coming to the gate now from where ever they were coming from.

"Well we're gonna have to leave soon... let's hope this is more fun than school was."

Daisya said, bouncing his charity bell off his knees, something he often did when he had nothing else to do.

"General Tiedoll is supposed to be in the U.S. somewhere, right? So we're basically searching the continent for him..."

I said, thinking of how long this mission would be... but I know that I'll live, because as long as I do, I'll see Allen again. He started moving towards me again, and I went over to him too.

"So this is it... for now. I promise I'll come back to you."

He said, and I hugged him, not caring who was around to see it, or that we were in front of a religious institution, God be damned for forcing us apart. I kissed him lightly, but it turned into a passionate kiss that ran deep with sorrow and desperation.

"Damn straight you'll come back to me, if you don't I'll come and find you. You made a promise after all."

"Yes.. So we'll see each other again."

"We will"

0Owari0

**yes, this is the end off Opposites, but not the end of the story! there will be a sequel because like hell Saya could just stop this story! she just decided to start a new story because the sequel's starting with a long time-skip. So stay tuned because there will be more! there will be more almost immediately! please do not think Saya would ever leave it at this... so once again she repeats... there will be a sequel! is that completely clear now? Yes? Good. See you there! but you know... when she started this chapter she didn't think she would end it here... just goes to show how much she thinks things through... still she did pretty good for someone who was making things up as she went along, ne?**


End file.
